Swept Across the Storm
by BreathOfMidnightAir
Summary: Sequel to If You Fear the Storm Ahead. RENT crossover. Elphaba and Maureen must face arising and unexpected enemies. Only this time, they must protect their husbands, kids, and two incoming Bohemians. Fiyeraba, MaureenOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- Just so you know, this is a sequel to my Wicked/Rent story, "****If You Fear the Storm Ahead"****. This story will be very confusing if you haven't read that, so I'd suggest reading that first. This chapter starts out as Rent but it'll get to Wicked by the end. As always, I **_**really**_** appreciate reviews.**

The moon was already high in the night sky, piercing the darkness that threatened to cover the streets. Joanne Jefferson's heels clicked on the pavement as she walked up to her apartment building. The clicking noise ceased as she stepped onto the carpet, however it was poorly kept up. After climbing one set of stairs, she reached the door that led to her apartment.

Joanne slid her key into the keyhole, turned it, and pushed inside. She closed the door behind her and placed her bag on a shelf near the door.

"I'm back." Joanne announced to the other occupant of her apartment.

Mark appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, his camera clutched in his right hand. "Hey Joanne. How was work?"

"How is it usually?" Joanne mumbled. "Boring. It was very boring."

"Do you remember what today is?" Mark asked her.

She nodded grimly. "It's Maureen's birthday. Or _was_. If she hadn't left without even a letter we would know if she's even still _alive_."

"It's been almost five years since she left. She could have gotten a job or something somewhere else." Mark replied.

Joanne shrugged. "I don't really care that much. She obviously didn't care about _us_…any of us. She just took off."

Joanne's bitterness was due to the events that had recently taken place. It started when Mimi passed away about four years ago. Collins never came back for her funeral. Joanne was reading a paper later on, and found his name in a Boston obituary. He had been ill at the time of her funeral. Following Mimi's funeral, Mark convinced Roger to move to California. That was where he began to perform again. His first album was entitled, 'Meems'.

Mark and Joanne were the only two Boho's left in Alphabet City. There was no point in trying to pay two rents, so Mark moved out of the loft and into Joanne's apartment. Their friendship had strengthened due to what they had endured together, but it remained just that, a friendship, nothing more.

"What's that noise?" Joanne asked suddenly.

"What noise?"

Joanne waited for a second until the sound started up again. "_That_ noise."

Mark eventually heard it too, but he was just as confused as Joanne. "I think they're voices."

"No, really?" Joanne added sarcastically. She sighed. "Oh great. We're hearing things now? I knew we were going to lose it sooner or later."

Within minutes, the voices got stronger. Mark and Joanne moved about the apartment, trying to discover where the voices were coming from and what they were saying. It sounded like gibberish or another language…and it sounded like children.

Suddenly, the floor beneath them began to rumble. Instinctively, he and Joanne grabbed each other's hand to stay together. Then the floor dropped away into nothingness. Neither Mark's nor Joanne's mind was capable of dealing with this situation. They both passed out.

--

Mark felt himself rouse from whatever sleep he had previously been in. Before he even had the chance to open his eyes, he heard two people talking…two little girls.

"Why are they asleep?"

"'Cause we did it wrong! What if one of our mommies finds out? Do you know how much trouble we'd be in?"

The filmmaker opened his eyes, curiosity and confusion flooding his mind.

"Look, Emmy! He's awake!" One voice said happily.

Mark's voice was raspy. "What…?"

He looked at the two girls; his quality of observation taking over immediately.

Both girls looked to be about four years old. The one on the right had fair skin, sapphire eyes, and stunningly silky, long black hair. The girl on the left, however, surprised Mark the most. She had the same black hair with brown eyes, and _green_ skin.

The green-skinned girl cocked her head a bit, her voice innocent. "What're you staring at?"

Mark fumbled to come up with an answer. "Um, well, you're…uh…"

A groan coming from Joanne's stirring form stopped Mark from continuing. She lifted her head slowly. However, her attention was immediately captured once she took in the scene before her.

"Mark…what the hell is going on?" She eyed the little girls with some fascination, but her voice remained on-task. "We were just in the apartment…but now…"

Both of the four-year-olds were grinning at this point.

The green girl spoke first, "It worked, Elfie! My Mommy's friends are here!"

"Um…Who's your Mommy?" Mark asked, trying to make at least a little sense out of the situation.

"Mommy." The girl answered.

"I think he means, what's her name?" Elfie elaborated.

"Her name is Mommy, of course."

Elfie elbowed the little green girl in the ribs lightly. "Well, some people call your Mommy 'Queen'."

"Your mother's a Queen? The queen of what country?" Joanne's brain seemed to be spouting out questions.

Mark put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Joanne. "They're only little girls, not prosecutors in a courtroom. Take it easy."

Joanne softened her tone. "Wait, why do you have all that green makeup on?"

The girls looked at each other, not seeming to understand.

Joanne rubbed her temples.

Mark continued talking, "Okay, what are your names?"

The light-skinned girl smiled politely. "I'm Elfie, and this is my cousin, Emaurie."

A voice came from the hallway…a somewhat familiar voice to Mark and Joanne. "Girls?"

Elphaba entered the room, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mark and Joanne.

"Maureen?!" Joanne and Mark were utterly and completely baffled.

Joanne took in her appearance. "You're…green."

Elphaba eyed the two strangers carefully; they both seemed strangely familiar. Then it hit her—she recognized them from the mirror.

"I'm not Maureen." Elphaba said to clear up their confusion, at least for now.

"But you look—" Joanne started.

"I know." Elphaba cut her off, and then turned to the little girls, her voice softening a bit. "Did you two do this?"

Both of them nodded and grinned. Emaurie spoke up, "We brought them here for Mommy's birthday!"

Elphaba sighed, but smiled in amusement anyway. She turned back toward the newcomers. "Alright, so, you're two of Maureen's friends from New York, right?"

Joanne, who was now standing, replied, "Um…yes? We knew her from New York."

"Where are we?" Mark asked after he had examined the large and slightly ornate room around them.

"Maybe it's best if Maureen explains everything to you two. There _will_ be a lot of explaining, though."

"Are you mad, Mama?" Elfie asked, staring up at Elphaba.

Elphaba closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "There are times that I think so. Then again, no…never mind. No, I'm not mad. I'm just… interested. I'm not sure about your Aunt Reena, though." Elphaba looked at the two Bohemians. "Come with me. I'm sure Maureen would want to know you're here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Mark and Joanne had the urge to pinch themselves. They were now standing off to the far side of the throne room after Elphaba had led them quietly through a small door.

Their eyes were staring straight ahead at the person sitting on one of the thrones—Maureen. She had long velvet robes draped over herself and a golden crown sitting atop her head. Maureen's dark brown wavy hair fell past her shoulders, down to her shoulder-blades. She didn't seem to have aged a day since Mark and Joanne had seen her last.

There were citizens lined up to see and talk to her, most of them bearing gifts.

Solely from knowing Maureen for so long, Mark could tell that she was hideously bored but trying to hide it.

The citizen up in front of Maureen now sank to his knees. "Your Majesty, you have no idea how much this meeting means to me."

"Um…thanks!" Maureen flashed one of her trademark smiles.

The man proceeded to tell Maureen the most urgent problems in his life. To both Mark and Joanne's surprise, she actually seemed to be listening.

"Okay, so, I'll get a doctor to your house by tomorrow and… I'll have a guy talk to you about the other things really soon, 'kay?"

"Thank you, my Queen!" The man bowed again and backed out of the throne room.

The next person approached, but Maureen got up from her throne before he could get anywhere. She spoke to the crowd, "Sorry, I have to go. If you have any serious problems, you can talk to one of the advisors."

The citizens dispersed rather quickly, and Maureen turned to leave the room out the side door…the same door that Mark, Joanne, and Elphaba were standing near. Elphaba looked down at the little girls, "Can you two go play in the garden for me? Your daddies are outside and maybe they'll play with you two as well."

The girls nodded and happily skipped away down the hall together.

Elphaba, Mark, and Joanne now looked over to Maureen, who had just spotted them.

Maureen stopped walking immediately, her eyes and smile growing bigger by the second.

"What the freakin' _hell_ are you two doing here?"

Elphaba smirked, "The girls were playing and they decided to give you a special birthday present. Surprise!"

Maureen couldn't help but feel pride toward her daughter and niece, and in truth, she wasn't all that angry. She had lost every part of Bohemia when Angel had left a few years ago and now she had some pieces back. It felt as if a missing part of her had just been restored; although, she would've liked it if weren't just her two exes that had returned.

Despite this, Maureen speed-walked over to Joanne and Mark and hugged them both.

"I missed you guys…"

As surprised as Mark looked, Joanne looked even more stunned and speechless.

Maureen smiled at them both, hugging them again, "So you met the girls! Aren't they the best?! Emaurie is my daughter and Elfie is Faba's. They're both four-years-old."

Elphaba spoke up dryly, "And inventive. They found a spell to bring your friends here for your birthday. "

"Can one of you please tell us what the hell is going on?" Joanne asked, still absolutely confused.

"You have a daughter?" Mark asked, his mind still picking through what Maureen had just said.

"Why don't we sit down somewhere and explain." Elphaba said, looking at the two newcomer's faces.

"That would be nice." Joanne responded caustically, looking quite relieved.

--

Once the four were situated in one of the sitting rooms, the process of explaining began, which clearly wasn't going to be an easy feat.

"Alright, so what happened to you, Maureen?" Mark asked. "When you left Bohemia, I mean."

Maureen leaned back in the couch she was sharing with Elphaba. She had already taken off her crown and robes, making herself more comfortable in just jeans and a low-cut shirt.

"I didn't leave really. I was sort of magically 'kidnapped'. My sister Faba, here, used a spell and it pulled me here…to Burzee. It seems I was actually born in this world, not ours…I mean yours…" She looked to her sister in confusion.

"Feel like lending a hand? Any old time now would be nice, Faba."

Elphaba sat smiling at her sister's difficulties. Then she spoke to Mark and Joanne directly.

"First of all, I'd like to apologize for what the girls did. They meant well, but that didn't make it any easier on you. I'm Elphaba, Maureen's twin sister…yes, twin, I know, I know, I'm green, she's not. Try to get past that. Many years ago an evil witch sought to gain and keep control of a neighboring land called Oz. Unfortunately, she discovered an ancient prophecy that predicted her downfall at the hands of two sister witches, one normal, one green. When we were born she took steps to confound the prophecy by kidnapping one of the babies and placing her in your world. That baby was Maureen. When a spell was cast several years ago, it pulled Maureen home, well, here, to Burzee and to me. Needless to say, we fought Morrible…"

"We kicked her ass, you mean." Maureen added.

"Yes, we did. She was destroyed. In the meantime though, Maureen met and fell in love with the King of Burzee, Emrys. It was her decision to stay. We both had daughters around the same time. I'm married to Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus…it's in Oz. Elfie is our daughter. Emaurie is the daughter of King Emrys of Burzee and his wife, Queen Maureen. How's that, Reena?"

Joanne and Mark didn't seem much less confused than before.

Joanne was beginning to get a rather nasty headache. "You expect us to believe that? Magic's not real…it's just…not."

Elphaba's eyes caught Joanne's and she smiled. "Your friend Angel didn't seem to have a problem believing it."

"A…Angel? How could Angel have been here? Angel died before Maureen disappeared." Mark asked, his voice wavering as he spoke.

"Magic." Maureen said softly, but seriously. "Pure, honest magic. The kind of magic that brings a beautiful soul back to guide you through the toughest time of your life. Everything Angel was about when she was alive was magic. Why wouldn't it be after? You need proof? Then here's your proof—I know that Mimi is dead…and I know that because Angel told me. Angel was there for her just like she was there for Faba and me when we needed her the most."

Elphaba spoke up, "That's how I recognized your faces. I saw you in a mirror that Angel led us to."

Mark and Joanne sat silently for a moment and looked at each other, questioning each other without speaking. _This couldn't be true…could it?_

Mark was still considering everything they had said, but Joanne, ever the lawyer, stood up firmly and declared, "No! No, Maureen you disappear and you expect me to believe that you dropped into the middle of 'The Wizard of Oz'?"

"The what?" This came from Elphaba, who looked sincerely confused and startled.

"'The Wizard of Oz'" supplied Joanne. "It's a movie…well, first it was a book. Maureen you must have seen 'The Wizard of Oz'!"

Maureen wrinkled up her nose and shook her head. "Not a chance! A black and white movie? Every time it came on, I got up to that damn song about a rainbow. I couldn't stand it! I always changed the channel."

Mark's jaw dropped open and he shook his head unbelievingly. "But it's a classic!"

Suddenly they noticed Elphaba pacing. "You say this was a book before it became this…movie thing you talk about?"

Mark nodded, "Uh, yes. It was a book…written a long time ago, before the movie. Why?"

Elphaba looked at Maureen meaningfully. "The old coot did it, Reena."

"What?"

"Daddy dearest. He made it home. Don't you see? Glinda kicked him out of Oz, him and his hot-air balloon, and he made it back safely, probably pulled into a time current…sending him further back to the past. I can only assume that he shared the story with someone and well, he always wanted to be famous again."

"I'll be damned."

Mark and Joanne spoke at the same time, "Daddy?"

It was at this point that the sitting room door opened, admitting two formidable men, each holding a little girl by the hand.

Maureen stood up, looking at Emrys, "We have company, baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

Emrys stepped forward, a smile on his face and Emaurie by his side.

"Welcome to Burzee. I'm Emrys."

Emaurie whispered to Mark and Joanne in a loud enough voice to be heard by everyone, "He's the king. And, he's my Daddy."

She had a bright smile on her emerald face. Emaurie tugged on her father's hand, "We did it, Daddy! We brought them here for Mommy's birthday!"

The king looked down at precocious daughter. "So I see. We'll have to talk about this, won't we?"

Suddenly Emaurie was solemn. "Elfie too?"

Emrys looked quickly to Fiyero and then answered, "Elfie too."

The king now turned and addressed Joanne and Mark again. "As I said, you're very welcome here. Although, I'm really sorry that the girls chose to practice their magic on you. But while you're here, this is your home."

Maureen had slipped in beside Emrys, and Mark noted how easily their arms slid around each other's waists, how natural it all was. The filmmaker in him also noticed what a colorful family they were—Maureen's fair skin, Emrys's dark skin, and Emaurie's green skin. They really were a striking family. He noticed something else as well—they were _happy_…they were content.

Apparently, Maureen had finally found what she had always looked so hard for.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Emrys's voice. "I'd like you to meet Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus, Elphaba's husband."

Elfie reached over and pulled Emrys's pant-leg. She simply looked at him meaningfully.

Emrys smiled a warm smile at his niece. "Forgive me, Pixie. My manners need work." Once again, he looked to Mark and Joanne, "And he is Elfie's father. This is Princess Elfie Tiggular."

Standing nearby, Elfie's face glowed. "Thank you, Uncle Rys."

Fiyero stepped forward and shook Mark's hand. "You're Mark. We saw you, you know. When we were fighting Morrible and Angel led us to the mirror. Maureen's past came up on it; we saw both of you, so we know that you're Maureen's friends."

Joanne coughed slightly under her breath.

"Let it go." whispered Mark.

The prince then looked to Joanne. "It's very nice to meet you too. Though I wish it were under different circumstances. I'm sure Elphaba will have a chat with the girls later."

Joanne shook her head. "I still don't understand this. Suddenly, I'm supposed to believe in magic? And not the sawing-the-lady-in-half kind…"

"Ewww!" This, from Elfie and Emaurie. Although, Emaurie looked slightly interested. Elfie, on the other hand, looked taken aback.

Joanne rushed to explain, "Not really sawing a lady in half…it's just a trick and…they call it magic…and for God's sake, Mark, do something!"

"Why? I'm having more fun listening to you."

Joanne shot Mark a look that could stop a truck. It still didn't wipe the grin off his face.

Elphaba shook her head. "I can't see any way that we can prove this to you. I understand that this must be a shock and difficult, but how could we prove to you that we're telling the truth?"

An uneasy silence settled around them. Elphaba had gotten an idea, and she was silently planning to go get her or Maureen's broom. However, before Elphaba's plan could be carried through with, there was a knock on the sitting room door.

"Yes?" Emrys called.

The doors swung open to admit what looked like a Horse. He stepped forward, all four hooves clicking on the floor, and bowed slightly before Emrys. "Your Majesty, I have the diplomatic pouches that you asked for."

_The Horse spoke! _

With a shake of his head and a somewhat wry expression on his face, Mark spoke up, "That'll do it."

Joanne stood with her mouth open and, for once, could think of absolutely nothing to say.

Maureen jumped suddenly. "Oh! The Animals here talk! You don't have Animals that talk."

Elphaba looked aghast. "No talking Animals? No Animals?! How is that possible?"

Maureen shot her sister a look, "That's the way it is, Faba. Just deal with it. And no, there was no secret plot. They just don't exist in that world."

Maureen looked meaningfully as Mark and Joanne. "Well, does _that _prove anything to you? Do you believe us now?"

Finally closing her jaw, Joanne took a deep breath. "I think… that I need to sit down."

She did so, practically collapsing on the sofa behind her.

"This is not happening. It's just not!" Joanne kept repeating over and over to no one in particular.

Maureen spoke up, "Look, no matter what you want to believe, believe this; you're here and magic is very _real. _Joanne, you'll have to accept that."

Joanne lost her temper. Joanne Jefferson liked to feel in control, whether it was in a courtroom or not. Maureen had always had the ability to push her buttons and now that they had been pushed, Joanne exploded.

"Accept? Accept? Even if I do accept it, what choice do I have? And why?! Why?! Because your little girls have about as much self-control as you do! Thanks a lot, Maureen!"

"Joanne!" This came from Mark, who had accepted everything much faster and was now trying to act as peacemaker. There was an uncomfortable silence and then they all heard a soft sound. A sniffling noise came from Elfie. When everyone turned to look, they saw tears running down the child's face. She looked completely devastated and guilty. Her soft voice filled the quiet.

"I'm sorry…We…we only wanted to…."

Unable to finish, Elfie burst into sobs and fled from the room. At that moment, two significant things happened. The first was when Mark watched in horror and looked to Elphaba and Fiyero, "Please, let me? Let me help?" His voice was soft and when Fiyero would have dashed after his daughter, his wife stopped him.

She nodded to Mark. "Thank you." Elphaba had a feeling and Yero was wise enough to realize it.

Mark ran from the room after the sobbing four-year-old. The second event was Emaurie advancing on Joanne with fire in her brown eyes. The little green girl stopped before her and drew her attention.

"I don't like you!! You made my cousin Elfie cry! We only wanted to bring Mommy's friends here so she wouldn't miss you all so much and you could visit her. It's her birthday and we wanted to make her happy and you made Elfie cry! She said she was sorry and if Elfie says it, she means it. Why did you have to make her feel so bad? I wish we had never brought you here!"

With that, Emaurie spun on her heel and dashed after her cousin. Joanne was stunned. She had never meant to hurt the children…only Maureen, she realized now. She was angry because Maureen had found what she wanted in life, while she herself still had not.

"I didn't mean to hurt her…"

"I know." This came from Elphaba. "You wanted to hurt her Aunt Reena. Oops, missed. Elfie will be back. Apologize to her, if you can."

Emaurie found Elfie in the hallway with Mark. He was drying her eyes and trying to make her smile. Emaurie liked Mark, he cared about people and the way they felt. Elfie and Mark looked up when she caught to them.

"Are you okay, Elfie?"

Elfie nodded, an arm on Mark's shoulder. He was squatting down near the floor so that he could look in Elfie's eyes…Emaurie's eyes now as well.

"Joanne can get cranky sometimes. She's a control freak. I understand what you did and why. I think your reason for bringing us here was wonderful. Anybody can wrap a birthday present, what you two did took a lot of thought and love."

Elfie spoke up. "We didn't get a chance to give her the rest though."

"The rest?"

Emaurie finished for her cousin. "We have a song to sing for her. It's a song our angels taught us. Whenever we're scared or whenever we need to feel good, our angels would sing us to sleep at night."

Elfie nodded in agreement. "They always have. They sing us the same song and it makes us feel better. We were going to sing it for Aunt Reena tonight, but now…"

"Now, what?" asked Mark. "I say you should sing it! There's only us."

Mark saw a surprised look passed between the cousins.

"Do you know our song too?" Emaurie asked quizzically. Mark looked confused.

Elfie added, "That's the beginning of our song. 'There's only us, there's only…

"This…" he finished, a look of complete shock on his face.

"Yes! How do you know it?"

Mark smiled. "I think I know your angels. Come on, you need to give Maur…I mean, your Mommy the rest of her present. Trust me. I'll handle Joanne."

People were pacing in the sitting room. Emrys was upset that his niece had left in tears, yet proud of his daughter for her loyalty. Maureen was busy glaring at Joanne. Only Elphaba seemed calm. Fiyero knew she had a feeling about all this and he had long since learned to pay attention to her instincts.

Mark came into the room, Elfie in one arm and holding Emaurie by the hand.

"Could you guys sit down for a minute? The girls have more of their present to share. Joanne, shut up and pay attention."

He deposited Elfie next to her cousin and stepped back.

"Ladies, will you share the song you learned from your angels?"

The girls nodded and looked at each other and began softly.

"There's only us,

There's only this,

Forget regret, or life is yours to miss,

No other road, no other way,

No day but today."

When they finished, the room was silent. Maureen had her hand up to her face and tears in her eyes. Joanne looked absolutely stunned. Elphaba simply smiled and Fiyero and Emrys looked on proudly.

It was Maureen who spoke first.

"That was… beautiful! But what angels?"

The girls repeated to their parents about their angels and their song. Joanne was quiet when she looked at Mark.

Emaurie explained, "They've always sang it for us. We wanted to share it with you as a birthday present. You believe us, don't you?"

Sitting on the sofa, listening to this, Joanne believed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I love all reviews, no matter how long they are, so please take the time to review. I really appreciate them and I do read them all. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Maureen finally gathered herself together and opened her arms to the girls. They both ran into her arms; she hugged them both deeply.

"Thank you, my babies. That was probably the coolest present I've ever had! You both rock! So, your angels…how long have they been singing to you?"

Emaurie looked at her mother and answered solemnly, "Always… Yeah, always."

Elfie shook her head. "Uh-uh. Two of them have-- the girl angels. But now there's another angel with them and he's a man. And he's very tall….taller than Daddy almost! He just came with them not long ago, but he has a really nice smile and he always makes me feel good when he smiles at me."

Emaurie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he has a nice smile. And he holds hands with one of the other angels a lot—the angel with shorter hair. But he always knew the song they sing to us. But when we were little, it was only the two girl angels. One of them has really long hair; almost as long as Aunt Faba's. And dark like hers too…but wavy. Why?"

Maureen looked at the girls with a small smile. "Because I think Mark, Joanne, and I know your angels. And one of them _is_ named Angel."

Elphaba spoke up, "Angel first came here to help us keep Burzee free. I know her; I don't know the others, but I do know Angel. She's truly a beautiful soul."

From where she still sat on the sofa, Joanne let out a breath and spoke, addressing the girls. "I owe you both an apology. I got mad and yelled when I wasn't angry at you at all. I'm sorry I didn't treat you with the respect you both deserve."

Emaurie and Elfie glanced at each other before turning their heads to Joanne again.

"So you're not mad now?" Elfie asked.

Joanne gave it some thought and then looked the little girl in the eyes. "No, I'm not mad…just very confused. Where I come from, this sort of thing can't happen. So I think one of the reasons I reacted the way I did was because I was… scared, I guess."

Elfie stepped forward and took Joanne's hand, surprising the lawyer. "It's okay to be scared; Daddy tells me that all the time. He says that realizing you're afraid is the first step to being courageous. I want to be courageous just like Mama and Daddy."

Joanne could see from looking at the child that the only thing playing was innocence. She and her cousin had truly only done this out of love for Maureen.

Emaurie turned to Mark. "Sorry if we scared you; we didn't mean to. Oh, and thanks for making Elfie feel better; that was really nice of you, especially if you were scared."

A servant then entered through the doorway and announced that dinner was ready. Emrys turned to address him. "There'll be two more for dinner, and please see that two guest rooms are made up, and give them an adjoining sitting room." As the servant moved away, Emrys finished, "Thank you."

It struck Joanne that though he may be a king, Emrys was not in the least bit formal, at least not with his family and friends. No wonder Maureen was comfortable with him. Rules and borders had never appealed to Maureen. Imagining her being married to someone that formal would be incomprehensible. This man, however, was capable of being king, but also being a man.

They began to move out of the sitting room. Joanne smiled as she looked at Mark. He had a little girl holding each hand.

Fiyero and Emrys moved ahead and Joanne finally had a chance to talk with Maureen.

The diva looked at her as she approached. "So you grew your hair longer, huh? It works." Maureen continued, "It's good to see you. I missed you all a lot. It's not like I could send a letter or anything. I wonder all the time how the Boho's are. I knew about Mimi; I saw her and Angel at my wedding. From the girls' description, I guess their other angel is Collins?"

"I guess so. When he didn't come to Mimi's funeral, we wondered and we found out later that he had died in Boston. I'm glad he and Angel are together again." She continued after a small pause. "Roger's in California. He's singing again and he released a record."

Maureen shook her head and laughed. "It figures the boy would go and get famous when I wasn't around to sing backup."

Joanne looked at Maureen meaningfully. "You never sing backup. You were always front and center, even now. How much more front and center can you get than marrying a king?"

Joanne saw Maureen's face become serious. "I didn't marry a king. I married Emrys. Rys is…well, he's everything. Now there's Emmy. She's just the best. I think she's the best of Rys and me…and herself."

Joanne had to ask, but she did it softly. "Mo, why is she green? Why is your sister green?"

Maureen stopped walking and faced her. "Why is the sky blue? They just _are_, Joanne. Emmy's lucky; no one here judges her and she has Faba to look up to. It wasn't that easy for Elphaba. She's taken loads of crap for being green all her life. She's smart, though, and she's strong. Maybe a little like you that way. Anyway, green's not common, not even here. So don't make a big deal about it in front of Emmy. She's perfect just the way she is, and we made sure of that. Maybe Faba most of all."

Joanne smiled slowly. "I _was _angry, you know. You've grown, you're happy, you're comfortable in your own skin now. Where as I…"

Maureen stopped her. "You worry too much about the little things. Don't sweat them. You'll be fine the way you are."

A silence fell between the two as they continued walking. Joanne glanced sideways at Maureen, feeling the same attraction that she had always felt for her.

The feeling was obviously different now that Maureen was truly happy in her relationship with Emrys. The brunette used to flirt with every person in sight, but now she never gave anyone besides Emrys a second glance.

Joanne had moved on from her relationship with Maureen as well, but she knew that she would always feel some sort of attraction toward the current queen, but that didn't necessarily mean that it was or would be anything more.

As the two approached the dining room, they saw Emrys waiting outside the door for them. Maureen sprang forward and attached herself to his arm, pecking him on the lips. Joanne saw her whisper something in his ear, smirking seductively. He raised his eyebrows and smiled at whatever she had said.

Focusing on the dining room, Joanne took a look at the seating arrangement. Mark had been put in between Emaurie and Elfie on one side of the table, and across from them were Elphaba and Fiyero. Emrys and Maureen were now moving to sit at the ends, leaving a seat for Joanne next to Elphaba.

They all got settled and the food was soon put in front of them.

Elphaba looked across the table at the two little girls. "By the way, after dinner we need to have a talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

After dinner and once Mark and Joanne were settled in their rooms, the two sisters decided to get down to business. Elphaba and Maureen walked down the hall to the nursery; each one holding her daughter by the hand. The nursery was a lovely, inviting room with hand painted murals showing scenes from fairy tales.

The murals had been changed a bit over the years. When Emaurie and Elfie were babies, they had been fairly general in design…lovely, but general. Then, as the girls began to grow, Emrys had the murals changed every now and again. When the girls were almost three, the beautiful princess resembled Emaurie, and a fairy princess looked uncannily like Elfie. The girls had been so excited that the king saw to it that new murals appeared every year or so. The only constants were the girls.

As they grew, it was depicted in the murals. It was also the source of Emrys's pet name for his niece. He called her "Pixie". The nickname so excited Elfie, that she made him promise to call her that even after the murals changed. The King of Burzee was more than happy to comply. He and Maureen loved their niece immeasurably.

Although Elphaba, Fiyero, and Elfie now resided in the Vinkus, they traveled to Burzee often with the aid of Elphaba's magic or Maureen's. This was the family Emrys had always dreamed of. Emaurie and her cousin were inseparable, and his daughter's nursery held a bed for each girl. Each bed was dressed in its occupant's favorite colors and each girl had clothes in both Burzee and the Vinkus. Elfie's room was quite similar and sometimes Emrys wondered how they remembered which castle they were in. More than once, he had gone searching for his daughter only to have Maureen laugh and tell him Emaurie was in the Vinkus with Elphaba and Fiyero.

Fiyero and Elphaba doted on _their_ niece as well. In many ways, Emrys and Fiyero had mused more than once that the girls had two sets of parents. Emaurie was as adored in the Vinkus as Elfie was. Fiyero's father, King Adair, treated her like another granddaughter. The two fathers saw all of this as a blessing. No matter what happened, no matter what might befall each of _them_, each father knew his daughter had a safe and beloved home with her aunt and uncle.

At that moment, the two fathers followed their wives and daughters down the hall. Fiyero leaned his head toward Emrys conspiratorially and whispered to him.

"I wouldn't want to be Fae and Maureen right now for anything. The 'boundaries of magic' speech had to happen sometime, but I'm glad it's not me giving it to Emmy and Elfie. We can just stand there and look stern and sincere, but loving."

Emrys smiled and nodded. "I'll be right beside you, but you know, we should've seen this coming."

"You mean because of their powers? I see your point. I think I knew this was coming that day Emmy disappeared from Burzee."

Emrys shivered. He remembered that day only too well. It had seemed like any other, Emmy wanted to play with Elfie. Unfortunately, this time, Elfie was at home in the Vinkus. His daughter had begged her mother to use her magic to bring her to Fiyero's castle, but Maureen was too busy that day and distracted. She had promised to make some time to play with her later.

Emaurie was many things, but just now, patient was _not_ one of those things. Off she had gone toward the nursery and sometime later when they had the time to make good on their promise, they had gone in search of their daughter. Emaurie was nowhere to be found. The castle and grounds had been searched and just when they were about to despair completely, Elphaba had shown up with Emaurie. It seemed that she had worked out a spell of her own and took herself off to the Vinkus.

It was only a day or two later that he had been passing the nursery doors and heard Elfie's sweet giggle. Entering the nursery, he found the girls playing together happily. They had run up and hugged him, truly excited to see him, but Emrys had a suspicion. Kneeling down before his niece, he kissed her and asked, "I'm glad to see you too, Pixie, but how did you get here?"

Elfie had bitten her lip, looked to Emaurie uncertainly, and then met his eyes. Elfie could not and would not lie…especially to someone she loved. He stroked her cheek as she looked at him and he smiled encouragingly.

"By me."

"What was that, Pixie? I don't understand."

"I got here by myself, Uncle Rys. I made a rhyme and was careful to pronounce everything right, and then…I was here." She was confused. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

He hugged her to him. "Of course, Pixie, of course." His mind raced through what could have gone wrong and he hugged her tighter.

"Uncle Rys? You're squishing me. Are you alright?"

After that, Elphaba and Maureen had set strict rules about going and coming. The girls must always let one of them know on each end and ask for help. What they had done today had not broken those rules exactly. They had _gone _nowhere…they had only brought two people from another dimension! It boggled the mind.

They were only four, and already their powers were considerable.

Emrys was brought back to the present as he and Fiyero watched Elphaba and Maureen tuck the girls in their beds, and then sit down beside them. Elphaba looked at her sister and then her daughter and niece.

"Girls, we need to talk about the magic you used today. While you did a good job and we're _all _very proud of the reason you used the magic, you have to understand that what you did was very dangerous!"

Elfie looked confused and told her mother openly, "But Mama, we were very, very careful. We made sure we concentrated and pronounced everything right, and said exactly what we want. We were safe."

Maureen spoke up next. "But what about Mark and Joanne? They could've been hurt…or worse."

When the girls looked stunned, Fiyero spoke up from where he stood.

"Emmy, Elfie, your mothers have been using magic for a long time, Aunt Faba especially. She studied sorcery at Shiz. Sometimes, no matter how well intentioned, a spell can have unexpected side effects. You both know what a strong and powerful witch she is, but even she has had spells wind up with side effects. Tell them Fae."

Elphaba looked deep in Yero's eyes and could see that he was right. Perhaps now was the time. Knowledge now could spare the girls a world of heartache. Yero was more than ready for his pride to suffer for that reason. Elphaba looked back and forth between the girls and then spoke softly.

"A long time ago, before Oz was at peace, I was fighting to make a difference for the Animals. One day I was caught and Yero helped me escape from the soldiers…his soldiers. He knew I would have been killed so he saved my life and was captured himself. I was so scared, felt so guilty; the only thing that mattered was saving him. I used my magic. A spell that wouldn't let him be hurt or killed or bleed…it worked. It worked and he turned into a scarecrow."

She saw the girls' horror and saw them look to Yero who only nodded to her wisely.

"It worked, didn't it? He didn't die, he wasn't hurt, and he couldn't bleed. But what a price he would have paid! I hadn't thought it _all_ out, not completely. Luckily, I found a way to return him to being human again, but what if I hadn't or couldn't? He would still be here, I would still love him tremendously, but there'd be no Elfie and he could have been hurt so easily! It was the same for Mark and Joanne. They weren't hurt, but they could have been."

Maureen spoke up firmly now. "You have to always, always be careful with your magic… and responsible. If you're gonna use it, you have to be responsible enough to care about the people around you. So for now, how about no magic without Faba or me? If you don't promise, we'll have to bind your powers up 'till you're older."

Emrys nodded. "We'd rather trust you both. It's up to the both of you."

Emaurie and Elfie looked at each other solemnly and they both nodded. They spoke up together.

"We promise."

Then Emaurie jumped out of bed and ran to Fiyero and hugged him fiercely.

"I'm glad you're you again, Uncle Yero. I'd love you anyway, but I'm glad you're you…the way you were."

Fiyero hugged his niece and spun her in the air a bit.

"Thank you, Emmy. I'm glad too."

"Me too, Daddy!" This came from Elfie who was being cradled in her mother's arms.

"Thank you, Elfie. Now…bed …both of you."

Fiyero carried his green niece back to her bed and kissed her, sharing a smile with Maureen. After they had all said goodnight, the lamp was left on low. There was silence in the room for a bit and then just as the girls were drifting off, voices could be heard, low and easy.

"There's only us…."

The two girls then slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- Again, I'm just reminding you that I **_**love**_** reviews. I like how this chapter came out, so please let me know what you think of it.**

_Emaurie woke up with a jolt. Everything was dark, everything was quiet, yet somehow she knew something was very, very wrong. _

_She turned and looked to see if Elfie was awake too, and received a shock. Elfie was gone! Not only was Elfie gone, but her bed and everything in the room that belonged to her was as well. _

_Emaurie shot out of bed and stood looking about her room. It was …wrong. Somehow, everything about the room screamed to her that she did not belong there. But why? How? Through her fear, she remembered something Aunt Faba had told her. "Trust your instincts. They're a gift, trust them. If you do, you'll never go wrong." _

_She thought about her aunt right now and wished she were here. Aunt Faba was always so sure, so in control, and so smart! She'd know what to do. _

_Slowing her breathing down, Emaurie realized "She wouldn't panic! Aunt Faba would find out what was wrong and fix it." _

_She started towards her bedroom door and reaching it, opened it to the hallway. Stepping out, she looked both up and down the corridor and again noticed that it looked 'wrong'. This was not 'home'! This held none of the touches that her mother had brought to the palace to make it a home. The colors were dark and somber; there were no paintings on the walls…not even a portrait of her father! _

_Daddy! He'd know what to do! He and Mommy would know how to make things right again! If she couldn't find them, she'd look for Aunt Faba and Uncle Yero. They could help her, and besides, she had to tell them about Elfie!_

_She started to walk down the hall and realized that she heard no sounds. Even at nigh, her instinct told her, there were noises in the palace. How many times had she awakened in search of her mother only to meet one of the guards along the way? Each one of them would ask her what was wrong, take her hand, and lead her to her mother or father. _

_This time, there were no guards…anywhere! Now her steps quickened. Before long, she was in a dead run heading for the staircase. It was hard to remember to trust her instincts, but she tried, and they told her to go downstairs to the main rooms of the palace. Everywhere she looked she saw shadows and items that did not belong here. At every turn she missed things she had come to know and almost overlook. _

_She was almost at the bottom of the main staircase when she heard a blood-curdling scream and then a strange sort of almost 'monster-y' sound. Emaurie dropped to the floor, curling up as small as she could, holding onto the banister for dear life._

_After a moment, she realized that she would find no answers here. She had to keep going. Standing up, she gave the banister one long, last stroke of her hand. _

_How many times had Daddy caught her sliding down this banister with Elfie? Wasn't it just yesterday when he had caught them again? Only this time, Mommy was sliding with them. Emaurie remembered how hard her mother had laughed as she ran back up the stairs to slide down again, only to be caught by her father at the bottom. He had kissed Mommy…hard. _

_Emmy felt something different now…she was angry! She wanted her home back! She wanted Elfie back! She knew now what she had to do. Walking toward the closed doors of the formal sitting room, the room she now knew the noise had come. _

_She made up her mind to get back her home, and her parents and her cousin, and her aunt and uncle…no matter what! Emaurie pushed against the doors and the scene before her drew a ragged scream from her throat._

_There, on the floor of the room lay a man. He looked at her when she entered, fear in his eyes. He was covered in blood! However frightened she was, her keen eyes just made out a shape as it fled through the other doors. _

_It was large and hairy and left bloody prints on the floor before it disappeared. _

_A gurgling sound captured her attention. It was the man who had been attacked. His shirt and jacket were covered in blood and he was having trouble breathing. His eyes had never left her, though, and now he managed to hold his hand out to her. It was bloody and shaking, but Emaurie moved toward him quickly. His eyes looked afraid. _

_It was only after she took his hand that she recognized him. "Ambassador Gorrian?" Her voice was shaking, but only a little bit. _

_This man was a friend of her Aunt Glinda. Emmy remembered overhearing Aunt Faba and her mother wondering if this man was, 'the one'. He was very kind and seemed to like Aunt Glinda a lot._

_Now, she held his hand and comforted him. "Don't worry, it's gone. You'll be alright. I'll find Mommy and Aunt Faba. They'll save you, I know it. Just don't give up, okay?"_

_Even as she spoke to him, Emaurie knew that he was going to die, and with one long, last gurgle from his throat and a squeeze to her hand, Ambassador Gorrian died._

_Looking down at him, Emmy realized that even though he was dead, his eyes still stared at her in warning. Finally at her wits end, Emaurie let out a piercing scream that echoed through the empty palace hallways._

--

More terrified than she had ever been in her life, Emaurie shot to her feet. She wanted…no, needed her mother! She needed to be held by her father.

Blindly, she ran through the open doors and down the corridor. She had no idea where she was or what was happening. Emaurie only knew she needed to feel safe. She needed her parents, or if not them, she needed her Aunt Faba and Uncle Yero. She could make it right! He would keep her safe!

Tears spilled from her eyes and she rushed to wipe them, bumping into someone as she did.

This was not her mother! These were not Aunt Faba's arms that held her still!

In fear and frustration, the little girl fought to get away, but she was held tight. Then she heard a voice, a concerned female voice…one that she knew.

Finally able to see, she looked up and saw Joanne. She looked at her in confusion and then looked around herself.

Everything looked the way it should. She was in the upstairs corridor, down from her room.

A guard looked on in concern. Relief poured through Emaurie and she latched onto Joanne for dear life. Her mother's friend held her close and stroked her back, kneeling on the floor as she did.

"Hey, hey, it's alright! It's okay! Are you…are you sick? Is your cousin alright?"

Emaurie still looked at her in confusion. She still looked around in fear.

Again, softer this time, Joanne asked her, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The guard nearby spoke to Joanne, "Shall I get the Queen, Ma'am?"

Having little experience with children, Joanne nodded. "Yes, please. Tell her that the Princess is safe though. I'll stay here with her."

He gave a nod and left. Joanne looked back at the child. For all her power, for all that she could do, she was just that, Joanne finally realized…a child.

Maureen's daughter was no different than other four-year-olds in most ways. She finally saw past the ways that she was different and saw only the ways she was the same as any other little girl. Joanne remembered being that age herself. Now she wiped stray tears from the girl's lovely green face and sat down on the floor, pulling her into her lap.

"Did you have a nightmare? You know… a bad dream? I had them all the time when I was your age."

She avoided the word 'little'. Even now she scowled as she remembered how much she hated being called that as a child.

Emaurie nodded slowly. "I…I guess so. It… it didn't seem like any of my other nightmares though. It felt real…but not real. Do you know what I mean?"

Joanne nodded slowly. "I think so. I mean, my scariest nightmares were always about normal things that sort of …turned inside out. Was yours like that…sort of normal at first and then suddenly nothing makes sense?"

Emaurie nodded violently. "First I woke up and Elfie was missing and then nothing looked the same and then there was nobody here so I went looking for everyone, and then I heard a noise and then there was a monster that killed a man. I know the man. He's a really good friend of Aunt Glinda. The monster killed him and he died holding my hand. He was scared…really, really scared."

Joanne hugged the little girl. No wonder she'd been so terrified!

"You know what?"

"What?" Emaurie answered, calmer now.

"That dream would have scared me too. I don't think I would have been brave enough to go looking for everyone, though. I probably would have stayed right where I was and waited for someone to find me."

Emmy looked her with sincerity. "But Elfie was missing. What if she needed me? I had to go look."

Joanne was speechless. Maureen's daughter had just summed up what was wrong with Joanne's whole life without realizing it. Whereas Maureen, Collins, and Angel, and even Mimi and Roger had braved what was ahead of them and gone searching for happiness, she, Joanne, had stayed put waiting for happiness to come to her. That's why they had all found love…however fleeting in some cases, but love none-the-less. She had to warn Mark not to make the same mistake.

"Thank you, Emaurie."

"For what?" The child asked.

"For reminding me what's important in life. For reminding me that life is not working late at the office and complaining about the past. It's about living and loving here and now. Thank you, I forgot that."

"You're welcome, Joanne" With that, Emaurie hugged her. "Thank you for helping me feel safe again."

Suddenly they could hear the pounding of footsteps racing towards them. Joanne gave Emmy one last squeeze and smiled at her, "It sounds like the cavalry's coming."

Maureen and Emrys, Elphaba and Fiyero spilled into the hallway, concern written over all their faces.

The minute Emaurie saw Maureen and Emrys, she jumped from Joanne's lap. They met in the middle, and Emaurie leapt into her mother's arms. It was hard to say who needed to hug who more. Emrys took his daughter from her mother, nestling her in his strong arms. Elphaba leaned in and stroked her niece's hair. Seeing she was safe and giving Emmy a wink, Fiyero moved to help Joanne to her feet.

"What happened, baby? Are you okay?" Maureen searched her daughter's face with concern.

"I had a really, really scary dream. It was awful! Joanne helped me, though."

Maureen caught her former lover's eyes with more gratitude than Joanne believed possible. The "Thank you!" was unmistakable.

Joanne spoke up, "We helped each other. Emaurie helped me realize that I need to learn to live in the present, not blame the past."

"It was really, really scary Daddy," Emmy continued. "At first Elfie was missing from our room."

Joanne saw Fiyero and Elphaba exchange a look and Fiyero ran down the hallway to the nursery. They saw him disappear and then reappear, smiling at Elphaba. Apparently, Elfie was still asleep.

"It's okay, Uncle Yero, it was just a dream. I'm glad, too, 'cause Ambassador Gorrian is nice. I wouldn't want him to die."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, saying, and thinking. Finally, Elphaba moved to her niece who was still safe and snug in her father's arms.

Elphaba stroked Emmy's cheek gently and asked, "Ambassador Gorrian, Emmy? Can you tell me what happened to him in your dream?"

The child nodded. "Sure Aunt Faba. Some kind of monster killed him, in our formal sitting room. I didn't see much of the monster, but Ambassador Gorrian was…was all bloody and I was holding his hand when he died. He was scared, Aunt Faba, really, really scared! The whole dream was…weird."

Elphaba's soft voice soothed the child as she took Emaurie from Emrys and balanced her on her hip. All the while, she rocked her back and forth gently.

"Weird how, Emmy? Can you tell me?"

Emaurie thought carefully. It wasn't as scary now, and she felt safe here in her aunt's arms.

"It was like it was real but it wasn't. Things were wrong. Home looked different and there was no one here and Elfie was gone and so was her bed and all her things, oh yeah, and I kept feeling that if I wanted things to be right again, I had to go looking for the sounds and the monster and poor Ambassador Gorrian. I remembered what you said about following my instincts, Aunt Faba. That's what they told me to do, so I did. It's just…I guess I got scared when he died looking at me and holding my hand."

Fiyero saw a spark in his wife's eyes as she asked questioningly, "Did you feel his hand, Emmy?"

She nodded her head now on Elphaba's shoulder. "I felt everything. Even the banister. Why?"

Elphaba looked down at her niece, her voice masking something, "Oh I just wondered. Sometimes I can feel things in my dreams too."

Emaurie yawned, almost asleep. "Good night, my Emmy, don't worry. You're safe."

She handed the almost sleeping child back to Emrys. Walking to the window, she opened it and stepped back. In only a few seconds, Chistery was there.

"Emmy, Chistery is going to stay with you and Elfie tonight so you feel safe, how's that?"

Emmy smiled and yawned again. "Good, we like Chistery a lot." Then she slept.

Elphaba nodded to Emrys and he headed off to the nursery. Elphaba spoke to Chistery.

"Stay with them? Keep them safe, my friend, but don't let them know."

And then he was gone.

Maureen and the others moved around Elphaba now. Maureen caught her sister by the shoulder and asked, "Okay, Faba. What's wrong? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Reena, is that sometimes I have the same kind of dreams. When I feel, it isn't a dream. It's a portent."

"A who?"

"A portent, a glimpse into the possible future. If I'm right, that was no simple nightmare, it was a warning."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- Just as a quick note, please review and let me know what you think.**

Joanne stood staring down the hallway after Emrys and a sleeping Emaurie; or more specifically, she was staring at Chistery.

"A flying monkey…a real flying monkey…I thought…but he…but I don't…" Joanne kept murmuring on to no one in general.

Fiyero spoke up, patting her shoulder comfortingly, "He's real. His name is Chistery, Joanne. Elphaba saved him from the Wizard. The Wizard used her powers, unknowingly, to create the wings. He wanted spies. Elphaba felt then and still feels terribly guilty for causing their pain. She's always championed Animal rights. When she had the chance, she freed them…all of them. Given the choice, they chose to follow Elphaba instead of helping the Wizard."

Joanne gave a nod and said with a somewhat sarcastic smile, "Sure, and then they all moved to a big stone castle and lived there right?"

Fiyero looked stunned. "You know about Kiamo Ko?!"

"Who?"

"Kiamo Ko, one of my castles. Well, the one that was unused. How do you know about…"

Joanne looked like she needed to sit down again. She answered somewhat faintly.

"Book…movie. It's in there. Trust me."

"I do." Fiyero answered softly. "The point is that Chistery will keep the girls safe if needed. He's better than a guard; Elfie and Emmy adore him. He's their friend and they'll listen to him without being frightened even more. If Fae's right, Emmy just witnessed a murder…psychically, so to speak."

Joanne didn't understand everything, but she knew fear when she saw it and it was written on Maureen, Emrys, Fiyero, and Elphaba's faces. When Emrys rejoined them, having been followed to the nursery by Maureen, they gathered in the hall.

Everyone looked to Elphaba. She was silent for a moment and then went back to the window and leaned out for a moment. When she stepped back this time, four more monkeys flew in through the window and landed at her feet. She quickly put a finger to her lips to signal them into silence. Joanne watched as she bent down and looked into their eyes.

"We may need your help, my friends. The little ones are sleeping so we mustn't frighten them. Chistery is in the nursery with the girls but he may need your help later. Emaurie has seen what I believe to be a portent…if so, she witnessed a murder."

The reaction of the Animals was sharp. They looked startled and reached for her hand. Joanne watched as Elphaba's two hands held four paws gently. There was no doubting it; they had reached out to her to comfort her. Her tone was calm but serious when she spoke.

"Things should be quiet tonight, but should anything happen, protect the girls, please? If something happens, get them away from here. Fly them out the window if you have to, but please protect them. We could put guards here, but it would only frighten them more. They love you; they trust you…just as I do. Fly them to the manor across the river to the east. Ask them to protect them until we can get there. I want you to stay there too. Stay with Elfie and Emmy. If I need you to come back, I'll fly up. Look to the western skies, you'll see me. Will you do this for us, my friends?"

The Monkeys looked from one to the other and all nodded vigorously. One of them spoke.

"We will…keep them safe, El-phaba! We'll protect them. We love them too! Do not…worry!"

Another spoke up, "We will fly them…to the Vinkus and King… Adair if we must! Their grandfather will… protect them!" Still another looked to Maureen and Emrys. "Do not worry…we will protect them…keep them…safe, no matter what." The Monkeys were truly devoted to the two little girls who, once they understood the Monkeys trouble speaking, had made it their job to help them all relearn how to speak. Maureen mouthed a silent thank you to them with tears in her eyes.

Elphaba ran her hand gently down their cheeks. Their eyes met in a silent bond, a deep trust and love between them. Then the Monkeys moved off down the hall, taking up posts, two on each side of the nursery doors. When she stepped back to the others, Elphaba looked more relaxed. The most important thing was taken care of.

Joanne couldn't help musing as she watched her during this time. This was the _Wicked Witch of the West_? She had seen her comfort a frightened child easily, ask for help from her Animal friends with respect and obvious affection, a respect and affection that was visibly returned and she had also watched her as a strong centerpiece of a true family. Everyone should be as wicked as this woman!

Elphaba slid into Fiyero's open arms. She rested her head on his chest a moment and thought. When she did, Fiyero closed his arms around her and began to stroke her back firmly, but gently. Tilting his head, he kissed her hair and then rested his head above hers. Here, in this place, in this position, she could think clearly and her husband knew it.

"Don't worry, Fae. We'll sort this out, we'll keep them both safe, and if you're right, if it is a portent? You can help Emmy understand it all; I know you can help her."

Elphaba sighed, "Ah, Yero, you always see so much in me."

"Because it's there, my Fae, because it's there and I know it" He answered simply and softly.

Maureen, also safe in Emrys's arms for comfort, spoke up as well. "We know it too, Faba. We'll get through this. But what do you expect next?"

Elphaba spoke, though didn't move. "A message? Perhaps a message from the Ixian kingdom announcing Gorrian's death? It's hard to be sure."

Maureen's memory quickly skipped to her wedding, where they all had met Gorrian for the first time, as Glinda's date.

Emrys soothed his wife and tried to take some of the strain off his sister-in-law.

"Time will tell. Time will tell, and when it does we will deal with it as we do all things…like the family that we are: strong, loving and undivided. Who could ask for more?"

It occurred to Joanne, as she watched all these things take place, that what Fiyero had said was true. A strong, loving, united family was more than anyone could wish for. Yet, she also realized it was the one thing _she _did not have. Then and there she made a promise to herself to find a way to build all those things for herself…if she ever made it home that was!

--

It was late that night when Fiyero awoke to find his arms empty. Propping himself up on his elbow, he looked about the blackened room. "Fae?" He saw her then, bathed in the moonlight that flowed in from the window where she stood. At the sound of his voice, she turned and called to him softly. "Right here, Yero. I'm over here."

He frowned and asked, although he already knew the answer, "Can't you sleep?"

Elphaba didn't speak but only shook her head slowly. Then, Yero rose from the bed, and came to her in the moonlight; he wrapped his arms around her when he reached her. She curled her body against him, her back to his chest.

"Haven't you slept at all?"

She shook her head once again. "How can I, Yero? How can I sleep when I'm not sure what's about to hit us? If I'm right, and that was a portent that Emaurie experienced, there must be a reason. But what, and where will this all lead? I had hoped their childhoods would be peaceful and happy. I wanted them to be able to laugh and play and be safe as little girls…"

"Just as you _weren't_." He finished for her. "Am I right?" Fiyero's voice was soft and gentle.

She nodded in his embrace almost violently. "Yes, yes! I want that for them both so badly I can almost taste it, Yero. Every child should feel safe and happy and loved. It's their right! No four-year-old should witness a murder and suffer through portents. If it was a portent, it means that Emmy will almost certainly have them all her life. She's so young, Yero! It isn't fair!"

Fiyero nodded in agreement but added his own sage advice. "No, it's not fair, but you know more about that than anyone. Was your upbringing fair? At least Emmy has all of us to love and protect her and you to help her understand what's happening to her and how to use this gift."

At the word gift, Elphaba swung around sharply. "Gift?!"

Yero held her from him so she could see his face. "Yes, gift, just as _your_ visions were gifts. There were times that they saved lives."

"And when I couldn't save them?" He knew she was talking about Nessa now.

"Then they made you stronger and helped you face the future."

She looked into the sapphire eyes she loved and knew so well. Yero's face was aglow in the moonlight and his eyes were startling. Her expression became a small, soft smile. When she spoke, her voice was soft but deeper as she reached out and stroked the length of his face. "No, no, my Yero. _They_ never made me stronger…you did. You and the love you give me. I'd be lost without those gifts. Lost and shaken."

Now she moved back to him, kissing him gently, but long.

"Yero?" He murmured to show his attention. "Show me again? Here, now, love me again. Be with me…now, right now. Gift me with your body and love again? Make me forget everything but you… for tonight?"

She heard his low growl of assent. "With pleasure, Fae. _Always_ with pleasure."

Suddenly he pulled her to him, assaulting her lips and throat with his kisses. When he heard her moan of pleasure, he stopped and looked down at her, a great hunger showing in his eyes. Her nightgown disappeared easily, and then she was in his arms, on their bed, and lying beneath him. "Fae, my Fae." He stopped between kisses and took her face in his hands.

"I love you, Fae. Trust me; I'll bring you through the night. You'll never be lost again."

Then her mind knew only heat, only sensation, only Yero. When the sun arose, it found them both, still wound about each other. Fiyero was awake, smiling down at his sleeping wife. Together, they had forgotten everything in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

The following morning, Mark awoke early. When the sun began to rise, he got up and showered and dressed, thankful for the clothes that King Emrys had provided. Deciding against waking up Joanne, he stepped out in to the hall only to be greeted by a somewhat surreal sight.

At the far end of the long corridor, flying Monkeys sat outside bedroom doors. He found himself standing there quite still for a minute; just to be sure he was really awake. Flying Monkeys? It was during this voyage of self awareness, that Mark noticed Elfie.

She sat at the other end of the corridor on a window seat. Her knees were drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. She looked out the window occasionally, but in between, she simply stared into space. Her face was an open book. Elfie was upset. At her side sat another Monkey. He looked on in obvious camaraderie, watching the child intently and every now and again patting her hand softly.

When he did, Elfie would stir, and then turn to the window again. Mark couldn't leave her there so upset; it wasn't within him. As he made his way quietly down the hall, the other Monkeys looked up sensing his presence. When they saw who it was, they relaxed. Not being perceived as a threat to a Monkey did nothing what-so-ever for Mark's self-esteem. When he reached Elfie, he could see the dried tears that marked her face.

The Monkey beside her touched her hand again and spoke. Spoke? "Elfie?...Mark is…here now too. Elfie?"

When she looked up at him, the expression in Elfie's eyes broke Mark's heart. She watched him for a long, silent moment, and he saw new tears form in her eyes. Now, truly concerned, he knelt down beside her as the Monkey moved to make way for him encouragingly. "Elfie? You okay?"

"Nobody woke me up…" She said it softly, the hurt obvious in her voice. It took about three or four seconds, and then the child dissolved into his arms in fresh sobs. While he had no experience with young children, Mark recognized pain when he saw it. He held her stiffly for a second out of shock and then relaxed his arms around her, stroking her back. "Ssssh…it'll be okay…it's okay…don't worry. What do you mean, 'Nobody woke you up?'

Elfie pulled her breath in short sobs and managed, "Last night…Emmy had a…a potent…everybody woke up…even Joanne…but nobody woke …me…up…I would have helped!" She cried harder now, clinging to his shirtfront.

Now Mark had no idea what a 'potent' was, but he did know what being left out felt like. Instinctively, he picked Elfie up and sat on the window seat, cradling her in his lap. The Monkey nodded at him encouragingly, so he continued.

"I know. I know you would have helped. I'll bet Emmy knows that too. I'm _sure_ she knows that you would have helped. Hey, nobody woke _me _up either…not even Joanne! I'll bet she had a good reason though, like… maybe she didn't want to bother me or scare me or something like that. You know what though? I bet when I ask her, Joanne will tell me why she didn't and I bet she had a good reason. When she wakes up, you should ask Emmy. That's what friends do…they ask and they trust."

Elfie had quieted considerably, and was now simply leaning against him, listening. "I tell you what, let's make a promise, just you and me, let's promise to tell each other reasons, okay?"

She looked happier now, more at ease. Elfie nodded against his chest and said solemnly, "I promise, Mark. I promise! And I promise that when Emmy tells me why they didn't wake me up, I'll tell you, okay?"

He hugged her gently. "Okay."

Her smile was like a prize that he had worked hard for and won. It meant more to him than he had realized it would.

They stayed there for a minute and Mark found himself seriously realizing that at some time in the future he would want a child of his own in his life. It came as something of a surprise, he had never even considered it…not that the opportunity had ever presented itself. His most serious relationship to date had been Maureen. When they were involved, though, it would have been frightening. At the time, Maureen had been more of a child herself. He couldn't have been ready to raise two children at the time! Besides, Maureen was happy now, happy and steadily mature. Life here with her husband, Emrys, seemed to have given her everything she had ever wanted. He was happy for her and for them.

A sound stirred him from his reverie and they both looked up to see Emmy enter the corridor, her hair messy, wiping sleep from her eyes. "Elfie? We always wake each other up. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Mark leaned conspiratorially toward Elfie. "That seems to be the question of the morning, doesn't it?"

"You had a potent last night, everybody was up…'cept me…and Mark. Chistery told me about it all this morning. It hurt to be left out."

Emmy looked guilty for upsetting her cousin. "I didn't mean to leave you out. I had a really bad dream though…really scary. Joanne helped me and then Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Yero and Aunt Faba. Aunt Faba asked me about it a lot and rocked me to sleep in her arms. When I woke up Chistery was there, and some of the other Monkeys. Why?"

"Chistery told me that Mama thinks you had a potent. That's a kind of real dream; it's sort of like dreaming something that's really happening but your body isn't there. Why? What did you dream about?"

Mark could see that Emmy looked shaken now. He thought back to some of his nightmares. Just thinking of them being real was more than enough to want to send him into hiding. Emmy was four years old. He reached out and took her hand. "Emmy, are you alright?"

Emmy shook her head violently. "I dreamed about Ambassador Gorrian being killed by a monster. He was really, really scared and really, really bloody. Elfie, what if it's my fault?"

"Emmy, it's not your fault."

Mark followed the voice to its owner down the hall.

Elphaba came toward them, straight and tall and sure. When she reached them, she bent and kneeled before Emmy. Elfie hugged her and she engulfed her daughter in her arms…arms that had enough room for her niece as well. After a moment she looked straight at Emmy. Mark marveled how she managed to make her voice both firm and gentle at the same time.

"Emmy, you may or may _not _have had a portent."

Mark couldn't help but smile at the girls' mispronunciation of the word.

"You may have had just a bad dream, but if it was a portent, it was most certainly _not _your fault. Portents are a kind of window that allows our minds to be one place experiencing one thing, while our bodies are in another place. We can't control them, and sometimes they can help us shape the future in a good way. We have a warning."

Emmy looked less upset now but curious about something. "Aunt Faba, you said 'we'. Do _you_ have portents too?"

Mark was stunned. He looked at Elphaba now for her answer.

"Yes, little one, I do. I've had them since I was a little girl. Then though, I had no idea what they were. My father didn't believe in magic. I didn't know what they were until after I studied Sorcery at Shiz. So, when I was young, I had no one to help me understand them and how to deal with them."

"But I do?" This came from a hopeful Emmy.

Elphaba looked deeply into her niece's brown eyes, so very like her own. "Yes, you most certainly do. You have me. Trust me, Emmy, we'll get through this….the way we always do."

This seemed to be a cue that the girls picked up and smiling now said, "Together!"

"Right, now why don't you both get ready for breakfast? Also, I'd like you both to keep Chistery and his friends nearby for a while. You know how they love you two. It will make them feel better and they'll be less worried about you if they can be nearby for awhile, alright?"

They nodded their heads together. "We will. We promise." Then they both kissed her and ran back to the nursery. Elfie ran back to them quickly. She looked at Mark fondly and leaned in to kiss him.

"Thank you for helping me, Mark. And thank you for helping me help Emmy. You made me feel much better." Then she was gone.

Mark turned to see Elphaba's head cocked to one side, regarding him with humor.

"You've made quite an impression on Elfie. Thank you for helping her."

"She was upset. No one woke her up last night. It made her feel like …an outsider. That's all. I told her that she should ask Emmy and trust that she had a good reason for not telling her. As it turns out, Emmy did understand and explained. All's well that ends well."

The powerful witch smiled at him, "You have good instincts. Where as mine…."

Mark stood, coming closer now. "Yours? Your instincts? From what I can see, you're a great mom."

Elphaba shook her head and dipped it, her chin resting on her chest. "Great? No, a great mom would have realized that Elfie could have felt like an outsider this morning. I, of all people, should have seen that, known that. No one has felt like more of an outsider than I have. 'The Green Menace', 'Asparagus', they weren't compliments. They were names I was called because of my green skin. I've been an outsider all my life. People fear what's different. That difference even made it that much easier to get people to believe I am the _Wicked_ Witch of the West, and could be destroyed by water. Maureen assures me that at least that much is true in your dimension as well."

Mark was confused. "But Emmy…she's green like you. She looks a lot like you, in fact. No one treats her that way."

"Burzee is far more tolerant than Oz. A lot of that is due to Emrys. He's a good king. But Emmy, well, the girls have never faced intolerance yet. Everyone here loves them. One day, Emmy is sure to face some fool that can't accept her for the beautiful woman she's bound to become. When that happens, I hope I can help her through it. She needs to know that the world does hold 'Yeros' too."

Mark was now lost. "Excuse me?'

Elphaba laughed easily, it was not an unpleasant sound.

"Fiyero… my husband. We met at Shiz University. He was the most popular man there, a prince in fact. He was popular; I was the outcast…an outcast who fell hopelessly in love with him. It didn't matter. He was dating my best friend and as I said, he was popular. I would have kept my own council, stayed silent, but a funny thing happened. That handsome, popular, wonderful, courageous prince fell in love with me too. I still find it incomprehensible sometimes. He was able to see beyond my skin and my gifts, and how everyone else saw me. He's spent a long time trying to get me to see myself the way he sees me. I'm learning. Emaurie has to know that there are 'Fiyeros' in the world too. It makes it a much better place."

Mark smiled. He loved love. They started to walk towards the stairs and suddenly Fiyero came up them two at a time. Seeing his wife, he reached out his hand. But his face was far from calm.

"Fae, it's Glinda's bubble. She's landing in the courtyard."

Elphaba grabbed his hand and swept down the stairs almost at a run. When they reached the courtyard, Mark was right on their heels and watched amazed as a large bubble landed in the carriageway. It disappeared and Glinda appeared…a very different Glinda.

The ruler of Oz and queen of glamour looked decidedly disheveled. She moved toward Elphaba almost in a daze, her gown torn and bloody, her makeup streaked and running, her hair half up and half falling down.

Emrys and Maureen stopped shoulder to shoulder with Mark. Mark saw tears in the diva's eyes and she began shaking her head until Emrys took her in his arms and she disappeared from his view.

Elphaba and Fiyero kept moving toward Glinda. It was Glinda who spoke first. She was clearly in shock.

"Elphie…Elphie…you can …you can help him...save him. He's been hurt…they said he's…but I know he's not…Elphie…"

Elphaba opened her arms and spoke to her friend softly. "Glinda, it's alright, I'm here."

Suddenly, Glinda pitched forward in a dead faint and was only saved from falling by Fiyero's strong arms.

When they turned back to the palace, they were stopped by the look in Emmy's eyes. Elfie and Emmy stood on the carriageway; Elfie had her arm around her cousin's shoulders for support and Emmy looked like she had just looked inside the mouth of hell.

She knew now that her Aunt Faba had been right, it had been a portent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

They had Glinda settled in a guest room in the palace very quickly. Emrys's physician was on his way to see her. Glinda was still unconscious. Elphaba and Fiyero didn't want to leave her until then but Elphaba knew she had more important work right now.

She spoke softly to Maureen and Emrys. She asked them to stay when the doctor arrived, so she could talk to someone. She didn't want Glinda to be afraid. When he arrived, Maureen patted Elphaba on the arm.

"Go… go. I'll stay right here with her. I promise. You…you go help Emmy." The mother in Maureen came screaming to the surface. She felt no sense of destroyed pride when she begged, "Please, God, please Faba, help her!" Nodding to her sister and giving her a reassuring hug, Elphaba left the room in search of someone who _just might _need her more than Glinda.

In the end, she found Elfie and Emmy sitting on the steps that led into the garden. Elphaba was proud of her daughter. Elfie sat beside her cousin, holding her hand, offering quiet encouragement. Right here, right now, Elfie was the strong one. Her quiet, loving strength reminded Elphaba of Fiyero just now. Elfie heard her coming and turned toward her. Usually, she would run into her mother's arms, but now she stayed…Emmy's strength stayed. Still, she was curious. "Mama, is Aunt Glinda going to be alright?"

Elphaba had no idea and would not lie to her daughter. "I'm not sure yet, lamb. I think so, but I'm not sure." She paused. "Elfie, can you go check on her for me? Daddy's in the upstairs corridor with Uncle Emrys. I need some time with Emmy. I won't leave her alone, don't worry."

Elfie Tiggular regarded her mother silently for a moment and then nodded. She kissed her cousin and whispered to her softly, "I'll be back. Mama will keep you safe, she can help, you know she can…I promise."

When Elfie left, several of the flying Monkeys went with her. Several others remained nearby with Emaurie and her aunt. Elphaba sat down beside Emmy, who had yet to look at anything but the garden. She took up the hand that Elfie had let go, and sat quietly until her niece looked into her eyes. They said nothing, but spoke volumes.

Suddenly, her niece was in her arms, tears on her face, sobbing as though her heart were broken. They remained that way for several minutes; the only change was when Emmy was lifted onto her aunt's lap. Nestled there, Emaurie felt stronger, safer. After a while, Emmy spoke softly, "I hate…I hate portents!"

"I do too," said her aunt as she rocked her gently, "I always have. No matter what anyone says, they always make me feel…uneasy, unsettled. When I was young, they frightened me terribly. Even when I grew up, some of them were scary. Ask Uncle Yero. I once saw a house flying through the sky and I knew my sister Nessa, your other aunt, was in danger. I was too late to save her."

Emmy raised her tear stained face to her aunt and searched her eyes. "Why do we get them then? If we can't help save someone, why do we need to get them at all? What good does it do?"

Elphaba stroked her niece's cheek gently. "Perhaps you didn't receive this portent to _save_ Ambassador Gorrian; perhaps you had it to _help_ him." When Emmy looked confused, Elphaba explained to her the reason _she _believed Emaurie had it.

"Just like Nessa, I believe the reason wasn't to save but to lend aid, to help. Emmy, don't you see? What happened to the Ambassador was terrible and very, very frightening but he might have died alone…alone and afraid and without hope. He didn't! He had you. In a portent, your mind brings you there physically." When Emaurie still looked slightly confused Elphaba explained softly, "Ambassador Gorrian could _see_ you. He _heard_ everything you said and even _felt_ you hold his hand. Emmy, he may have known he was dying, but he knew you were there with him, helping him, caring for him, and carrying word to us of what had happened. If I'm right, he was hoping to warn and send word to the person he loved most."

Emmy's eyes widened as she stated knowingly, "Aunt Glinda."

Her aunt nodded and continued, "Yes, Aunt Glinda. You saw the condition she's in. Right now, she thinks the man she loved died alone and with no one to comfort and help him. It's a horrible way to die…alone."

Emmy sounded stronger now, if only a little. "But he wasn't. I was there. I told him not to be scared, that I'd get you and Mommy. I held his hand and…and when he was dying, he…he squeezed my hand."

"Perhaps to say thank you, little one. Perhaps, also to let you know that he saw and felt and heard you. I know Ambassador Gorrian; he would want to thank you for all you were doing for him. He must have known you would tell us and we would do everything we could to protect Aunt Glinda and help her. You're a strong young lady, little one…stronger than you know."

"I don't feel really strong, Aunt Faba. I just feel safer now because of you…and our friends." Emmy added this last bit to be sure that the Monkeys would know how much she loved them and trusted them. Like Elfie, she couldn't bear to see their feelings hurt. It worked, because upon hearing her, they all smiled and came closer to touch her hand and pat her arm. There was a pause and then the little girl asked, "Aunt Faba, will you help teach me about portents? So I won't be so scared next time?"

Elphaba smiled lovingly at the child she looked upon as another daughter. "Of course, little one, then, together, we can help Aunt Glinda and the others. Trust me, alright?"

The answer she received was an almost bone-crushing hug and a small smile. Elphaba considered that quite a victory under the circumstances. "I love you, Aunt Faba. I love you _so_ much!"

Tears formed in Elphaba's eyes, unseen by the child held tightly in her embrace. "And I love you, little one, so, very, very, much!"

After several moments, they stood, and still holding hands turned to go back inside. Suddenly, Emaurie stopped and asked Elphaba to answer the question that was on her mind now.

"Aunt Faba, when you had the portent with the house, you said you couldn't save your sister, Nessa. If you didn't see it so you could save _her_, why did you have it?"

Elphaba was taken aback at the speed of her niece's mind. Luckily, she had given this matter a great deal of thought over the years and was certain she knew why. She bent and looked deep into her niece's brown eyes.

"In a way, just like you, for Aunt Glinda, I think. You see, we had argued and she had let the Wizard and Morrible know how to bring me out of hiding. She knew if I believed that Nessa was in danger I'd try to protect her. What Glinda didn't count on was how evil Morrible really was. Aunt Glinda thought that they would just start a rumor. But Madame Morrible used her magic to control the cyclone that killed Nessa. But Emmy, can you imagine how guilty Aunt Glinda would have felt when she found that out? And, what if Uncle Yero hadn't been there to save me, how would she have felt if I had died? I believe that I had that portent to help Aunt Glinda get through _her_ pain and to bring us together again. It did, you know. No matter what, Aunt Glinda and I will always be there for one another, we know that, and that time helped teach us that."

Emmy took all of this in thoughtfully. "We sure spend a lot of time protecting Aunt Glinda, don't we?"

Emmy listened to her aunt's cackle-like laughter as she threw her head back. Just that sound made Emaurie happy and warm. "I suppose we do! She's worth it though, isn't she? She has more love inside than she knows what to do with."

Emmy nodded and pulled Elphaba by the hand. "We should help her now, Aunt Faba. She should know what I saw."

"Are you sure, little one?"

The child nodded ferociously. "I'm sure."

They walked back into the palace together and headed up to see Glinda. They held hands the whole way…two green hands, an adult one enfolding a small child's lovingly. As they mounted the staircase, the staff who knew and loved them both, suddenly all remarked on how alike they were; both walking with their heads held high, both backs straight, both with long black hair, both with intelligent brown eyes, both green…a lovely, exotic, green, both with a purpose.

Elphaba asked Emmy to wait in the hall with her father, Fiyero, and Elfie until she came for her. Entering Glinda's room, Elphaba found Maureen and the physician with a very conscious and agitated Glinda. When she saw her, Glinda began to cry even harder and Elphaba took her in her arms.

"Oh Elphie, it was horrific! Gorrian…he…he's… d-dead…oh Elphie!" She broke down in fresh sobs. The doctor had wanted to give her a sedative, but she had refused. Glinda needed to see and speak to Elphaba. Elphaba looked at her, knowing the kind of pain she was in. _She_ had once thought Yero was dead. It had felt as if the world had stopped and spun outrageously backwards somehow. Still, Elphaba pressed on, "I know Glinda, I know. _We_ know because Emaurie had a portent."

Damp blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Like you? Little Emmy?"

Her friend nodded and continued firmly. "Yes, Emmy. Now Glinda, this is her first portent and it's frightened her badly, but she wants to help. I think she had it so that we could help you. Now, she wants to come and tell you about it herself, but mark my words Glinda Upland; she's been upset enough! If you think you can remain in control of yourself, I'll have her come in and tell you what she experienced, but hear me! Do not start sobbing and lose control in front of her. She already thought it was her fault; please don't make her believe that for good."

"_Her_ fault? Oh Elphie, no, she mustn't think that! I'll…I'll stay calm, I promise. Please, can I see her?"

Elphaba looked to Maureen, who nodded. She trusted her sister's judgment. If Faba wanted to try this, she must believe it would benefit not only Glinda but Emmy as well. Faba would never upset or hurt her niece. In no time, Elphaba had glided to the door and opened it just enough to stretch out her arm to Emaurie.

Maureen saw her daughter's hand grasp Faba's and she came in softly and confidently. Maureen closed her eyes to thank God and Faba and whatever forces had given her sister help in getting through to Emmy. There was no mistaking this calm she saw before her now. When she looked toward Glinda, she could only see a sad, quiet countenance on her face. She watched Emmy come toward her and smiled a glistening smile at her.

"Emmy, you've gotten so big! Just look at you, you're beautiful."

Emmy closed the distance and reached onto the bed to hug Glinda. For a moment, Maureen thought Glinda would start sobbing again, but she saw her catch Elphaba's eyes, which held a silent reminder.

Emaurie patted Glinda comfortingly. "It's okay, Aunt Glinda, you don't have to be polite right now. I know how sad you are, but I wanted you to know what I saw and what Aunt Faba helped me realize. I'm sorry about Ambassador Gorrian, but I _know_ he's dead. I know because I was with him when he died."

Glinda made only a gasp at the shock of this news. Still Emmy continued, "I had a portent. I came into the room right after a monster attacked him. I saw part of the monster leave, but I know that the ambassador saw me. I told him I'd get Aunt Faba and Mommy to help, and that it would be okay. I know he heard me because we held hands and when he died…when he died, he squeezed my hand. Aunt Faba thinks that he was saying thank you and that he wanted to make sure that we took care of you. Does that help, Aunt Glinda? Does it help even a little bit?" Her eyes remained solemn and steady on Glinda who now let several tears roll quietly down her cheeks. Emmy reached out and wiped them away gently.

Then Glinda met her eyes. "Oh Emmy! It helps a lot! So, so much! I was afraid that he had passed…alone, all alone. Thank you for being there for him and helping him. He must have been so afraid, but seeing you and holding your hand must have made things easier for him. I know it did! He knew you would tell your mother and Aunt Faba. I'm sorry you had to be frightened so! Gorrian would want me to apologize to you for that, and he'd want me to thank you for him too. He thought the world of you and Elfie. He said he wanted…" Her voice caught and Elphaba thought it best that they end things here for now.

"Glinda, you need to rest. Now, I want you to do what the doctor says. You're safe with us, and…"

"Ooh! I know!" Emmy suddenly cried out and bolted toward the door. It was cracked and Maureen and Elphaba could hear her talking to someone in the hall. Then, she returned holding Chistery by the hand.

Glinda brightened immediately. "Chester!" Chistery came toward her and took her hand. "Emmy says…you need to feel safe. I will stay with you …Miss Glinda. Don't worry."

She seemed to settle almost immediately. They had been through a great deal together, Glinda and Chistery, or Chester as she liked to call him. They had a bond of trust that was unbreakable.

As Elphaba left the room with Emmy and Maureen, she stopped in the hall and knelt down before the girl, this time letting her see the tears in her eyes.

"Emaurie, you are an amazing young lady, and I love you more than you will ever know. Don't worry, little one. We'll deal with these portents." Then, Emmy was in her arms and Elfie stepped forward quietly. The others watched as Elphaba made room for both girls in her arms and they all held each other tightly. "_So far, so good." _thought Fiyero.

The day passed in a kind of quiet discomfort. Mark and Joanne had thought it best to stay out of the way as the family dealt with this crisis. Mark had a visitor, however. Elfie came to him as he looked through the books in the library. Joanne was sitting in a window seat reading quietly and wasn't sure if the child was even aware of her presence. She watched as Elfie walked up to Mark quietly and then pulled on his shirttail. The picture was enough to make Joanne stifle a giggle. Then she listened.

"Mark?"

Mark spun and knelt down to see Elfie eye-to-eye. His face was a mask of concern as he looked into Elfie's stunning blue eyes. "Elfie? You okay? Is there something you need?"

Elfie shook her head but took Mark's proffered hand. "I promised to tell you about last night. We're friends and I promised. Emmy's portent was scary, Mark, really, really scary. That's why they didn't wake me up. But we found out that Ambassador Gorrian did die. He was attacked by a monster, and he died but Emmy…Emmy was there when he died. That was her portent. She was there and helped him while he was dying. He could see her and feel her and touch her, so he wasn't alone. Mama thinks that maybe Emmy wasn't supposed to save the ambassador, but just to help him…him and Aunt Glinda. She loves…loved…Mark, is it 'loved' when someone is dead, or is it still 'loves'? I don't know which to say."

Mark pulled Elfie into a hug and then spoke to her honestly. "I don't know. Most people will tell you that it should be past tense, 'loved', when someone is dead, but I think as long as the love is alive…it should be 'loves'. Love doesn't die just because the person does."

Now the child looked uncomfortable, as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her small shoulders. Mark was gentle, soft, "What is it, Elfie? You can tell me when something's wrong? We promised."

The look in her eyes when they met his was full of guilty and sorrow. "Is it wrong that I'm glad _I_ didn't get the portent? I love Emmy, and I hate seeing her scared and upset, but Mark, I'm really glad it wasn't me! Is that wrong?" Tears were balancing on her eyelashes.

Mark felt his heart breaking for her. She was only four years old, and trying to deal honorably with so much. He knew her heart was sweet and true and right now, that made things very difficult for her. Mark sat on the rug and pulled her into his lap. "No! No, that doesn't make it wrong or make you a bad cousin or friend, or anything like that. It makes you human. It's okay to be afraid of things that scare you…especially things like what Emmy saw."

"But why didn't I see it too? Is Emmy's magic stronger than mine?"

The Bohemian thought carefully and then answered from his heart. "Not a chance. Maybe Emmy had the portent this time and her magic is strong, but so is yours. I've seen it."

Elfie looked up at him with astonishment. "You have?!"

"Yup, I have. It's love. Elfie, your special magic is love. If it wasn't, you wouldn't care so much about Emmy and this ambassador. You wouldn't have been so upset when Joanne and I got here. Nope, I'll take love as magic any day. But maybe you have a job here too. It's not a portent, but it might be even more important. Maybe, your job is to help your cousin get through this and be strong for her when she needs it. Being somebody's 'safe-place' is as important as it gets. It's quite a job."

Elfie looked astonished and suddenly easier. With a big hug she jumped from Mark's lap. "Then I better start now. Emmy will have trouble sleeping tonight. I better be there to help her. Thank you, Mark!" With that she ran from the room leaving the two Bohemians stunned.

Joanne finally spoke up, "You know Mark, if you don't have kids one day, one way or the other, it will be a true waste. You were born for it."

Mark realized that in all the time he had known Joanne, this was probably the greatest compliment she'd ever paid him. He smiled as he stood up. "Now all we have to do is get back home so I can find the girl of my dreams, right?"

Joanne nodded. "It's a plan. All things in good time.

Later that night, Emrys and Maureen checked on the girls as they slept in the nursery. Opening the door, they were moved by what they saw. There, sitting on Emmy's bed was Elfie. She had fallen asleep while standing guard. Her aunt and uncle had no way of knowing that she had sung Emmy to sleep as well. When Emrys lifted Elfie to place her in her own bed, they found that the girls' hands were linked tightly. Moving her brought a moan from the child and she was startled until she recognized the arms of her uncle.

"Uncle Rys?"

"Yes, Pixie, go back to sleep."

"No! I have to stay here." She yawned. "Emmy needs me."

Maureen gently moved Emmy to the side of her bed, and made room for Elfie. Emrys laid his niece down beside his daughter…their hands still joined. Maureen adjusted the covers and they each kissed them both before stepping out into the corridor. It reminded them both of watching them share a cradle as infants. Maureen rested her head against Emrys's chest and then smiling through her tears looked into his eyes.

"She has palace guards, flying Monkeys, and us…but God help anyone who messes with Elfie Tiggular!"

They stood like that for a moment, and then Maureen noticed that Emrys was steering her back toward their bedroom suite. She stopped on the spot.

"No! Rys, I feel like I should be there with her."

"Tomorrow, perhaps." He answered calmly and evenly. "She's safe for now and Elphaba and Fiyero will check on them later. But for now, there isn't really much we can do. Get some rest; you'll think clearer with some rest, both of us will. Tomorrow we may know what it is we're truly handling, but not tonight. Come to bed. You'll feel better."

"I feel crappy." Maureen stated, once entering the room, with her husband right behind her.

"I know."

Then the door closed behind them, and the corridor was silent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

Emrys awoke from his sleep with a sense of disturbance. Reaching across the bed for Maureen, he found her missing. _Emmy… she must be checking on the girls again. _It was his first and final clear thought on the subject. Then he heard it.

Emrys bolted up and put on his trousers swiftly. He heard the sound again, and realized that it was _this _that had awakened him.

A dull banging noise filled the chamber. Just as he reached for the doorknob to the corridor, it sounded again, but now he realized that it came from the dressing room attached to the master bedroom. Emrys wasted no time. He didn't summon the guards; he didn't weigh safety against need. His wife, his Maureen, was missing, that was more than enough reason for speed; that outweighed _any _danger.

He ran towards the dressing room door and pulled it open quickly. Emrys was in no way prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Sitting on the floor at the far end of the dressing room was Maureen. Part of him was relieved; the other part took in her present state.

She sat curled in a ball, her beautiful long hair askew, covering her face, and sobs racking her body. Suddenly, her arm shot out and her fist pounded on the far wall furiously. _That was the sound he had heard! _ It was Maureen pounding her fist against the far wall of the dressing room. She was crying so hard, that she didn't even hear him open the door or enter.

Emrys hesitated a moment. His wife was a strong woman, but she was proud. He had no desire to demean her considerable strength or make her feel dependant or weak. But truthfully, he had never seen her so upset. Her knees were curled up against her chest and her back moved from the sobs that wracked her body. He did not need to see the tears to know that her face and neck were covered with them.

He chose to intervene when he saw the state her hand was in. Even from across the room, he could see that it was red and angry and starting to swell. A glance at the wall made him catch his breath; it was dented and broken and had a slight amount of deep red staining the broken area. _Blood. _

When her arm shot out again, he lurched forward, grabbing her wrist just before it could connect with the wall again. At his touch, she raised her head in confusion, and broke his heart. Her eyes were swollen and red, filled with tears…and haunted. "Rys?"

He held her wrist more gently now and reached out to push the hair from her face. "Maur, what is it? You've hurt yourself. What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her eyes reminding him more of the eyes of his daughter when she was hurt, than the tough Bohemian she claimed to be. "Why, Rys? Why did this have to happen to her?"

Emrys knew now. She was frightened and upset for Emaurie.

"Why portents, Rys? Faba's can be hellish. I know they can. She tries to act as if they don't bother her, but I know they damn well do. They're scary, and they're confusing, and they can be painful. I don't want them for Emmy…not for either of the girls!"

His hand traced her face gently, wiping away the tears that clung to it. "I know, love, neither of us wants it. Neither do Elphaba and Fiyero, I'm sure. Elphaba most of all, I dare say. But we can't control that; we can only help Emmy through it. Trust her, Maur. Our daughter is stronger than you know." He paused and than added, "She got it from her mother."

The diva shook her head violently. "No, no, I'm not strong, Rys, not really. You know that. Oh, I put on a good show and mouth off and all, but when it comes to strength…real, emotional, inner strength? Faba wins hands down. I don't hold a candle to her." Her head drooped back down and looked at herself honestly. "I mean, look at me Rys, I'm throwing a tantrum on the floor of our closet, for God's sake. Does that look strong to you?"

"Why _are_ you in the closet? Pardon the pun, love. But, why are you in here instead of waking me up and sharing your fears with me? Don't you trust me?"

She uncurled quickly and grabbed hold of him with her good hand. Emrys saw and knew the answer before she gave it.

"Oh, God, yes! Of course I trust you; I love you more than I ever knew possible! But…Rys, you need me to be strong…to be able to handle anything…like _you_ do. It's hard. I don't have all the answers like you do. Sometimes…sometimes I'm still afraid I'm going to fail to be everything you and Emmy need me to be. I don't think…I _know_ I couldn't handle that!"

Emrys sat on the closet floor and pulled his wife into his arms gently; trying to be careful of her injured hand. "Maur, the only way you can possibly fail me _or _Emmy, is by not being true to yourself. Just be you. You are all we've ever needed…just the way you are, my love. And Maureen, I'm not always strong, you know. Sometimes, the only place _I _can find my strength is by having _you_ near, knowing you're there beside me. I look at you, and I can see how much you believe in me and trust me to do what's best. That gives me the strength to keep going."

Finally, Maureen smiled up at him slightly. "So, it's a shell game then, huh?"

"I beg your pardon? Oh, I see, it's something from your other home, eh?"

"No… from Mark and Joanne's home. You're my home, Rys. You have been since we met…since you loved me."

Their eyes met and soon their lips followed suit. Emrys felt no need to rush now, except in one area. After a time Maureen rested her head against him calmly. Finally, the King of Burzee spoke, "Let me see your hand. I want to know how badly you hurt it."

Silently, his wife offered up her injured hand for inspection. It always amazed her how gentle Emrys's touch was.

"Well, you didn't break anything, although I don't know how."

"What about the wall? I broke that." She smiled weakly.

"To hell with the wall, it's you that matters to me." Then he carried her from the dressing room and deposited her on their bed. He returned with antiseptic and bandaging. Emrys cared for her himself. As he did, she watched him closely. Maureen was smart enough to recognize true strength when she saw it. Emrys never needed others to define his strength. He was simply himself, just as he had told her to be. Perhaps working together they _could _help their daughter get through what she would have to deal with in the future.

"There." When he finished his task, he gently lifted her wrist to his lips. Just the whisper of his breath on her skin, was enough to draw a gasp from her. Emrys looked up to see Maureen's eyes closed and her mouth slackened as she drank in the desire she felt. He needed no further invitation. Moving up, he captured her mouth with his and pulled her body closer. He remained on his knees before her, as she sat on the side of the bed. He pulled her body even closer to his as he helped her shed her nightgown. Now he knelt between her legs.

Then slowly, sensually, his lips began their exploration of her body once more. They had taken many such explorations together but this one…this time felt particularly sweet. When Maureen finally collapsed backward to lie on the bed, he rose above her, length on length. Her whole body was alive and practically humming. It was only then, looking in her husband's eyes, that Maureen finally found the voice to speak.

"Aah! Please…love me, Rys. Love me, now?"

He smiled and stroked her skin enticingly once more. "With pleasure, my love, with pleasure. Follow me; together we'll light the darkness ahead." Some time later, the King of Burzee looked down at his wife. Maureen slept peacefully in his arms. Then Emrys slept again contentedly.

--

Just after dawn the next morning, Emrys heard a soft knock at their bedroom door. He rose and put on a pair of pajama bottoms and checked to see that Maureen had on her nightgown again. As he reached the door, he heard the rapping again and opened it to find Emmy and two Monkeys. His daughter leapt into his arms with a smile.

"Daddy! Can I come in and cuddle with you and Mommy? Please?" Her face was alight as he caught and hugged her. Emrys looked back toward a sleeping Maureen, and knew in that instant that this was what both of his girls really needed…normality. He looked at his daughter with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Cuddle? Alright, but try to keep your voice down. Mommy's still sleeping. Is Elfie still asleep?"

"No, she went in to cuddle with Aunt Faba and Uncle Yero."

As he drew closer to the bed, Emmy saw her mother's bandaged hand where it lay on the covers.

"Daddy, what happened to Mommy's hand? Will she be okay?" Her face was a mask of concern.

Emrys hugged his daughter closer and nodded. "She'll be fine. She lost an argument with a wall."

Emaurie placed her hands over her mouth so that when she laughed, she made little to no noise. _Grownups could be so silly!_

As she slid into bed with her parents, Emmy was glad she had the father she did; not because he was king, but because he could be funny sometimes when she needed to laugh the most, and because he loved her and her mother so very much. Gently, Emmy cuddled into the curve of Maureen's body.

She watched as her mother snuggled toward her and sighed happily, even in her sleep. Emrys watched all of this and knew that his heart was more than full. His wife and daughter were the center of his world. He could lose everything else; except Elphaba, Fiyero, and Elfie, of course; and he would still be a wealthy man…wealthy in all the ways that counted.

Times like this were among Emaurie's favorite ones. She had both her mother and her father nearby, and everything was quiet and peaceful. She loved the _rest_ of her life, of course, but when she had the chance to enter her parents' special world, she found a new happiness.

Emmy had always watched her parents and could see how much they loved each other. Seeing that always made _her_ feel special and safe and loved beyond reason. She knew Elfie felt the same thing with Aunt Faba and Uncle Yero. The cousins were wise little girls and they knew that they were witness to a view of their parents that no one else had. They saw them act as friends to each other; they saw them act as two people deeply in love. What was it Uncle Yero called it? Soul-mates. Elfie and Emmy had come to think of and call the time their parents spent together alone, their 'special world'. They were worlds of love and safety, laughter and unspoken conversations. Sharing in these worlds was one of Emmy's chief joys, just as it was Elfie's.

So here she was, securely nestled in that world once more.

Emmy curled up next to her mother carefully and smiled conspiratorially at her father. She sighed contentedly as he moved closer to them both as well. Maureen gave a soft moan and Emmy froze. When her mother's eyes blinked she realized that she knew she was there. Maureen's voice was slurred with sleep. "Emmy? You okay?"

Emmy smiled and answered in a whisper, "Yes, Mommy. I'm going to stay and make sure you don't argue with the wall again."

Maureen looked at Emrys with wide questioning eyes. It took all his self-control not to laugh aloud. He managed to look at his wife innocently.

They were interrupted by a yawn from their daughter and looked down to find her dozing contentedly on Maureen's chest; Emmy's ebony hair was spread across her mother's upper-body, and her peaceful emerald face showed that she was not currently plagued by portents.

Emrys moved even closer and put his arm around his wife. Soon they were all asleep again. For now, in this short time, in this part of Burzee, all was well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

Joanne and Mark were eating a late breakfast the following morning. They were joined by Emrys, who smiled at them as he entered. Joanne noted that his smile was totally genuine. She wondered that if, put in his place, she could act with such graciousness and warmth.

"Good morning. I hope you both slept well. Please forgive Maureen, she's sleeping in a bit this morning, thank heavens…Elphaba, is also, if I'm not misinformed. As awkward as this may seem, I'm glad to have a chance to get to know you both better. Maureen is special to all three of us. I want you both to know how welcome you truly are, not just diplomatically, but honestly welcome; and not just by Maureen, but by me also."

They watched as the King of Burzee served himself breakfast from the sideboard and then joined them. His air was easy and far from formal.

"You're both very important and special to my wife. In case you're wondering, let me be frank and up front. I know you both share a history with Maureen. I also know that each relationship is over in the lover context."

Mark was curious but glad it was out in the open. "That doesn't bother you?"

Emrys looked at him quizzically. "Why? Should it? We're happy; Maureen is content. As I see things, I owe you both a great debt. Each of your relationships with her helped Maureen become the woman I was lucky enough to have fall in love with me. I don't push her past away; I embrace it and I'm grateful."

Joanne looked into his calm face. "I wish everyone was as advanced a thinker as you. But speaking for myself, I remember feeling threatened by _Mark _when we first met. I knew he had shared something with Maureen that I had no part in. I was afraid it would rear its head again."

Mark looked at Joanne stunned. "You're kidding? _I_ was threatened by _you_, but in a different way. I felt like an old pair of jeans that had been thrown away because she had a brand new better pair. It was…unnerving."

Emrys was interested and asked, "Yet you still became friends, didn't you? Have you remained friends…true friends?"

For the first time, Joanne and Mark faced a striking reality. They _had _become friends, and remained good friends. Through all the losses, they had supported each other, been there to see each other through the dark times as well as the light. To Mark, Joanne was the voice of reason and reality. In Joanne's case, Mark was the light that helped her see a better place, remember better times and helped her hope for more in the future, however much she denied it. Yes, they were friends.

Mark smiled as he thought of all the blind dates she had set him up with. Her standards for him were high. If they made it back to Bohemia, he would have to return the favor.

Somewhere out there was the perfect woman for Joanne and Mark decided he would find her for his friend.

It seemed to Emrys that both his guests had stepped away for a moment, only to return more self-aware. He repeated his question. "Have you remained friends?"

"Yeah" They answered together, smiling across the table at each other. What they had previously thought of as 'assistance in existence', both now knew was a closely bonded friendship born of laughter and love and sometimes pain and loss.

It was Mark who changed the subject. "Where are the girls, or are they sleeping in too?"

Emrys laughed and shook his head. "No, they rarely sleep this late. They're out playing in the garden."

Joanne looked concerned. "Are they safe out there?"

Emrys laughed aloud and wiping his mouth with the serviette, he moved to the large windows that overlooked the garden. He motioned Joanne and Mark over, pointing off to the left. "It's debatable."

There in the garden were Emmy and Elfie, Fiyero, and six flying Monkeys. The Monkeys would pick up one of the girls and fly up a bit with her. Each of the girls could be heard shrieking in delighted giggles. Then, the Monkeys would carefully let go and each girl would drop, only to be caught by Fiyero. Joanne gasped in fright when Emmy began to drop. Her gasp was audible.

"Don't worry." said Emrys with a soft laugh. "Fiyero hasn't lost one of them yet, and just in case, you notice the other two Monkeys? If they thought she was in danger, they'd swoop over and grab her."

From the garden, they now heard Elfie's voice pipe up. "My turn, Daddy! Now it's my turn!" With that, two of the Monkeys lifted Elfie up and flew her above the garden. When she was above Fiyero and at his signal, they released her. "Weeeeee…!"

Fiyero steadied himself for the catch, and then caught her up and into his chest when she reached him, and then spun in a circle. Emmy clapped in approval, and then jumped up and down calling, "Now me, Uncle Yero! Now me!"

Fiyero kissed his daughter's head and watched the Monkeys prepare the whole process again. "Higher! Higher!"

The Monkeys looked to Fiyero who shook his head and called to the Monkeys, "No… no higher."

Emmy looked downcast when they would fly her no higher than where Fiyero approved. Then, at his signal, Emmy began to drop, her face now alight, and her arms waving high above her head. "Weeee!" Fiyero repeated the catch and after spinning his niece, kissed her as he had Elfie.

"Ladies, I think that's about all for now. Why don't you two play on your own for a while?" The children ran and hugged him.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"Thank you, Uncle Yero!" He lifted one in each arm and hugged and kissed them fiercely. When he put them down, the girls went to the Monkeys as they landed. Gently, they both hugged and gave their friends kisses.

"Thank you!" They said together. Then they began to skip off through the garden, Monkeys in tow. Fiyero saw them all at the window and moved toward the glass doors at the other end of the room. As he entered, Emrys was laughing. "When do you think they'll be too old for you to keep playing that game?"

Fiyero looked at him ruefully and stretched his back. "Yesterday? Seriously though, hopefully in about a year or two they'll be flying safely."

Joanne was, once more, stunned and gasped, "Flying safely?"

"Yes, flying. Elphaba flies on a broom. She's amazing. When Maureen was learning though, I was afraid she would crash and break her neck…not from the flying, from the landings. Sorry Emrys, but you know it's true. _Everyone_ was afraid she'd kill herself. Maybe if she hadn't insisted on wearing those boots and tight leather pants…"

The king shrugged good-naturedly, his face wore a wistful smile. "Ah, but then she looks _so_ good when she wears them."

Fiyero laughed aloud as he nodded, "True, true. But don't tell Fae I said so! She's still trying to get me to convince Maureen to wear something else, something _practical_. Me, I'd like to stay safely neutral; concerned about her wearing those pants and boots, yet highly appreciative of how she looks when she flies in them. Have a heart! I'm married to someone who's able to turn me into a scarecrow! I'll keep my mouth shut, thank you!"

Emrys threw his head back and laughed aloud. "Fine, fine, stay neutral; but I'll be sure to send your compliment to Maur, I'll just tell her to keep it to herself."

"I appreciate that."

Emrys then finished the story for Mark and Joanne so Fiyero could grab some breakfast from the sideboard. "It's true; Maureen had trouble with her landings at first. It was Fiyero's idea to make the girls comfortable with flying early though. They love flying with the Monkeys, and this game teaches them to relax when they drop. They could be wonderful flyers."

"And 'landers'!", shot Fiyero as he scooped up some eggs.

"And you could be a great receiver, Fiyero!" laughed Mark.

Both Fiyero and Emrys looked confused. Mark explained, "It's a football position… a game, the receiver catches the ball and scores touchdowns…never mind, it's a compliment."

"Thank you! Fiyero Tiggular, Prince and Receiver, I like it!"

With things in a lighter mood now, Emrys took this chance to inform Mark and Joanne about the afternoon reception they would host today.

"We planned it for Maureen's birthday, and although other more serious things have happened, I feel that it's important to show some continuity and balance. You are both, of course, more than welcome to attend. I'll see that the proper attire is made available to you both. Although there will be emissaries from other lands here as well, it is by no means overly formal. You should find it interesting."

Joanne and Mark thanked Emrys, although somewhat surprised, and planned to attend the reception. Dignitaries arrived several hours later and the whole palace was aglow and buzzing. The two Bohemians watched Emrys and Maureen meet and greet the well-wishers and watched as Elphaba and Fiyero circulated through the room. It seemed, to Joanne's eyes that Fiyero was far more comfortable during this activity than was his wife.

Elphaba appeared dignified yet quiet and removed to some extent. They also could not help noticing the stares and whispers that followed behind her back. Emaurie and Elfie wove around the room, saying hello to everyone and carrying on their own girlish conversation. When they approached Mark and Joanne, their faces lit up and they ran to them, sliding to a halt before them. It was Elfie that spoke up first.

"Joanne, you look very pretty. Do you wear yellow a lot?"

Mark smiled. "No, she doesn't. But she should shouldn't she?"

"Yes," the child enthused, nodding, "It makes you look like you brought the sun into the room."

Joanne felt truly complimented. Elfie's compliment had been from her heart and truly warmed Joanne's. It also allowed her to feel more sure of herself here in this atmosphere. They watched as the two cousins moved across the room, heads together, and deep in conversation.

It was not long after this that Mark noticed two young boys, sons of guests. They were watching Elfie and Emmy from a distance. Mark saw their smirks and had an unsettled feeling about them both. He glanced at them from time to time, but circulated with Joanne and lost sight of them. So had Elfie and Emaurie.

When the adults had moved into the dining area, the girls stayed behind. They were standing just behind the door when they heard the two boys begin to enter the room. Just as the girls were set to step into the open, the words they heard stopped them both dead in their tracks.

"I don't see why we had to come! It's weird here. Did you see that girl?"

"The green one? Yeah, how strange looking is she?"

"Almost as strange as her aunt, I guess. I hope the green doesn't rub off, how disgusting would that be?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing that they held the party _in _the palace. She would get lost if they held it outside!"

The boys broke into unfettered laughter. Elfie had taken Emmy's hand as this unexpected abuse began, and now she looked at her cousin with concern on her face. Only she saw the tears that ran down Emmy's cheeks. When she looked into her eyes, though, Elfie saw a pain that made her own heart fill with pain and anger. _How dare they!? What made them think they were better?!_

As Elfie opened her mouth to comfort her cousin, Emmy pulled her hand away and ran. She ran out the doors to the gardens as if the forces of darkness were chasing her. Elfie knew somehow that she was going there to try and do just what the boy had said she could: disappear into the green of the gardens. The two boys, not having seen them, jumped when a figure dashed past them and out the doors. Then it happened. The room began to shake and objects on tables and shelves started to rattle and rock. Frightened, the two boys turned to face something far more frightening. Elfie Tiggular.

When they turned she was blocking the doorway to the hall, her bright blue party dress almost unnoticed when they saw the anger in her startling sapphire eyes. Her hands were fisted, and she stood as straight as a rod. The longer she stared at them, the more afraid the boys became. As her anger grew, so did the disturbance in the room. Then she spoke.

"You! You hurt Emmy! What makes you think you're so much better? You're not! Emmy would never speak behind someone's back the way you did! She'd never make fun of someone because they're different! How would you like to be the one who's a different color? What if I turn _you_ purple right now?!"

Both boys were now seriously afraid. She stood like a small fury ready to strike and soon they found themselves down on the floor shaking. It was then that a large crystal bowl sitting on a mantle shattered, making a loud crashing noise as it fell to the floor. The sound did two things. It broke Elfie's concentration, and it brought Elphaba in to see what had happened. What she saw brought her to a halt and at the same time brought back memories of herself in this position. Elfie was angry, and angry enough to shake and rock the room's contents and furniture. She moved to her daughter now.

"Elfie, Elfie, that's enough. Calm down, easy. Elfie?"

The sight of a grown green witch did it. The boys ran and ran for dear life. Their absence allowed Elfie to calm somewhat but now she had other things to deal with. She began to shake physically from emotion. Fiyero and Emrys had followed Elphaba in and saw the end result of everything.

Elfie grabbed her mother's hand and begged, "Mama, Mama, you have to help her! Emmy heard those boys saying nasty things about her…they made fun of her green skin! Mama, she's so hurt! She ran out into the garden. One of them said it was a good thing the party was inside because if it was outside she would get lost. I think she wants to get lost, Mama. Please!"

Elphaba had known this day would come, she had hoped it would be later. She pulled Elfie into her arms and hugged her. "I'll help her, lamb. I'll help her. Never fear."

"Yero?" Elphaba spoke to her husband now. "Stay with her. I think Emmy needs me more right now. Calm her down, she…she angers the same way I do. You know, you remember. I have to go." Elphaba hugged her daughter once more and then kissed her husband. She turned to Emrys as she started out the garden door. "I'll find her. I swear." Then she was gone

. Emrys looked at the room around him. It was in shambles…shambles, apparently caused by his young niece's anger. She was crying now…crying in Fiyero's arms. It sounded like her soul was bleeding. _Emmy! Emmy. _Emrys began to pray that Elphaba found her soon.

Right now, he approached his niece as she told Fiyero what had happened. His blood ran cold. His daughter had never experienced this kind of cruelty, and Elfie, Elfie had apparently come into her power in anger over her cousin's treatment. She looked up from Fiyero's shirtfront as he came close and knelt near them. Her voice was quivering in pain when she spoke. It might as easily been done to her, her pain was so intense.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Rys. I…I didn't mean to mess up the room, or break the bowl. I'm sorry. It just…it just made me so mad when they…"

He finished for her gently. "When they hurt Emmy. I know, Pixie, I know. I don't care about the room. I only care about the two of you. Your mother's gone after Emmy, it will be all right." He held out his arms to Elfie and she came into his arms, cradled against his chest. He spoke softly and stroked her back gently but firmly, soothingly.

"I love you, Pixie. Always remember that. Emmy's lucky to have you, you know. So lucky! I'm sorry I wasn't here to chase those boys off for you both."

Considerably calmer, Elfie smiled up through her tears at her uncle. "It's okay, Uncle Rys. I don't think they'll bother us again. I know they won't."

Something in her tone caught Fiyero's attention. "What makes you so sure, love?"

His daughter looked at them both with as slight smile. "I'm pretty sure because when I was making everything shake and all, I also told them I would turn them purple. That way they could see what it feels like to have someone make you feel them feel that way. I'm pretty sure they think I can."

The two men stared at each other over the child's head. Who knows, perhaps she could?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Emmy ran…and kept running. She darted through hedgerows and under trees with practiced ease, yet with each step she felt more confused, more disturbed and more alone. Finally winded, she came to a stop near a garden wall and a blooming azalea bush. Leaning against the wall, she pulled her legs up to her chin and rocked slowly. It wasn't until she saw the drops of water on her dress that she realized she was crying.

_Why? Why would anybody say things like they did…think things like that? It hurt! It hurt and made everything in life till now seem…wrong…like it was all a lie. Now what? I want it to be yesterday, and not go to the silly reception! I don't understand! Help me somebody? But who'd want to help a "weird green girl"?_

"Emmy?" She looked up hurriedly at the soft voice she knew so well. She looked to see her Aunt Faba standing before her.

_I never felt ashamed around Aunt Faba before. Why do I feel like that now? Why do I feel like I'm going to throw up?_

"Don't feel ashamed, little one. Don't ever feel ashamed." _Could she read her mind?! _ Her aunt came toward her and sat down beside her. When Emmy looked up at her, Elphaba reached out a hand, took hers and stroked it lovingly. It was then, like a bolt out of the blue, that it hit her. "Aunt Faba!! You're green!"

Elphaba held back a soft laugh but allowed a wide grin to grace her face. She just then realized that Emaurie had never noticed the color of her aunt's skin. To Emmy, she was Aunt Faba that was it, that was enough.

_"__There's hope for this world of ours." _Elphaba thought.

Realizing what she'd said, Emmy threw her hand over her mouth, feeling complete and utter despair. _What if I hurt her feelings? _But no, Aunt Faba still wore a smile. Elphaba took the hand covering Emmy's mouth and brought it to her own lips, gave it a quick kiss but did not let go of it.

"You see? Love truly is color-blind, little one. You never noticed because you always knew it isn't _really _important; just as your parents do, just as Uncle Yero does, just as Elfie does. You know it deep within you. Unfortunately, some people don't and never will. Whatever you're feeling, I've felt it myself…only more so. I grew up with a father who would not have wished for anything more than my disappearance from his life. He blamed me for all the problems in his life, rather than trying to live it well. It's easy to point fingers when someone or something stands out so very much. It's much more difficult to find solutions to the real problems in life. It's difficult, but much more rewarding. Trust me, little one, the words you heard you will more than likely hear again…many times; but Emmy, teach them how to live by example. You don't see your mother as one color and your father as another, do you?"

Emmy shook her head silently.

"Nor do I. I see two people I love and would die for willingly. In you, I see their greatest gifts combined."

Slowly, Emmy leaned her body toward her aunt. "Aunt Faba, you don't think I'm a weird green girl, do you?" Elphaba could hear the need for reassurance in her niece's voice.

"No. What about you? Do you see a weird green woman when you look at me?"

Emaurie was aghast. "No! I see…you."

"Me too. I see you… Emmy, one of the loves of my life. I will always look at you and see the baby I helped deliver. I'll see the girl that many outsiders think is my daughter while thinking Elfie is your mother's daughter. I'll see many things in you as the years go on, little one, but I can promise you weird and green won't be two of them."

Emaurie found herself nestled within the safety of her aunt's arms. She slowly took in all her aunt said and rested there easily. She wasn't embarrassed anymore, she didn't feel sick, she felt warm and loved. Emaurie realized now that her past _had_ been the truth, and the remarks of two rude boys was the real lie. Elphaba sat quietly for some time this way. Whatever time Emmy needed, she would give her.

"You have a great advantage over me Emmy. You have love…lots of it! It took many years for me to receive that gift. Appreciate it; cherish it, lean on it when you have to deal with fools like those boys today."

"Why did you have to wait so long, Aunt Faba?" It didn't seem fair to Emaurie that her aunt went so long without being loved.

"Because I wasn't there yet."

Emmy and Elphaba looked up to see Fiyero leaning against a tree limb, smiling down at them while the sunlight danced in his hair. He came toward them now, flopping on the ground opposite them both.

He glanced at Emmy and smiled his warm loving smile, but locked eyes with his wife. "I hadn't gotten there yet. Just like in a story or a book, you turn the page and there's the prince. Well, one day, when she needed me most, there I was, driving her crazy and loving her beyond distraction! I saw what so many other people never saw, what they never knew, Emmy."

She was spellbound. "What, Uncle Yero? What?"

"I saw her. I saw her heart and I saw her hurts and her dreams and I wanted to bundle them up together for her and hold them up to the light so she'd realize just how special she is. Then, I wanted to make sure she knew how very much I love her…how much I always will."

Elphaba cradled Emmy, yet her niece noticed that look between them, the one that her parents had sometimes. Elphaba looked at her now. "He risked everything for me, little one. He risked his reputation, his heart, even his life…all for a green girl. A green girl that loved him back and always will. There are Uncle Yero's in the world, my Emmy. For every fool, there are a few _more _like Uncle Yero. Are you ready to go back yet?"

Emmy nodded, smiling as her aunt added, "I'm always here for you, little one. Always."

Suddenly, Emmy and Elphaba noticed Fiyero smiling at them in interest.

"What is it, Yero?" Elphaba was curious about his expression.

"It's just… well; the azalea bush behind you both is blooming. You know pink goes good with green!"

Elphaba could hardly believe it but saw that he was serious. She remembered the words from so long ago and started to laugh.

"What? It does!"

"Yes, Yero… my Yero. I love you."

He pulled her to her feet after pulling Emmy to hers. "And I love you. Now, let's get back and see if Elfie turned those two boys purple like she was planning."

Emmy was incredulous. "Purple??"

Yero lifted her into his arms, "Yes, purple! That's what she was threatening to do after you left. Turn them purple so they'd see what it felt like for themselves to be different. I calmed her down before I left and she was with your father and Mark and your mom. What do you think?"

Emmy considered. "They should be safe, but maybe we should hurry, just in case." She thought a moment longer and was suddenly solemn. "She really loves me a lot, doesn't she?"

Elphaba answered a question with a question. "Do you really love her?"

Her answering nod was violent.

"Well, I'd say you have your answer. Shall we?"

They walked back together that way; Emmy held in one of Yero's arms and Elphaba holding his other hand. Fiyero had Emaurie laughing by the time they arrived. Maureen and Emrys saw them coming. They both studied their daughter's face and sighed in relief.

"Thank God for Faba!" Maureen said after a deep breath as she watched Elfie run towards her parents and cousin.

--

Hours later, after night had fully enthralled Burzee, there was a disturbance.

Sharp yellow eyes cut through the darkness, their owner completely hidden in the bushes near the castle. The eyes stared only at the nursery window, a dangerous flicker of longing within them. As sudden as they appeared, they were gone, accompanied by the rustling of leaves.

The only remaining trace of this strange trespasser was a limp and bloodied Monkey paw reaching out from the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

The next morning found everyone gathered together in the dining room for breakfast. Knowing how the previous day's events at the party had upset the girls, the adults tried to keep the mood lighter than usual. They knew that Emmy had questioned Elfie about wanting to turn the two boys purple, and she was amazed to realize that she really would have done it if Elphaba hadn't intervened. What moved Emmy even more though was the sight of the room Elfie had all but destroyed in her anger. Emaurie had always known how much her cousin loved her, but this sight was to her, only visual proof of that fact. She knew that she would have done the same, given the ability. Somehow now, she didn't feel so strange. Elfie had her own powers too. Together, they would learn to master them.

This morning, however, they were deeply debating the values of board games over dolls and tea parties. Hearing them, their mothers were content for the moment. This was quite normal behavior for the girls. They discussed their differences and came up with solutions. Maureen moved the adult conversation forward in a light manner.

"So, how have the Village's Halloween parades been lately?" For her sister and the others she added, "The Village has the best costume parades at Halloween! You wouldn't believe the outfits! Some of them are amazing!"

Joanne laughed and nodded, sipping her tea. "I'd say they were up to standard. Mark tried to get me to join in but I was too busy. I went to the parades though."

Mark raised an eyebrow and half smiled. "Yeah, she went, but she said she had too many legal briefs to get out. Not enough time to make a decent costume."

Maureen bubbled over. "Tell me, tell me! Who wore what? Anything memorable?"

Mark looked around the room, shrugging his shoulders. "Rosie…you know, from the Life Café? She went as the Witch of the West, broomstick and all." He could not bring himself to say 'Wicked'. "One of her friends was a flying Monkey." He looked at Elphaba now, "Sorry."

Her answer surprised him. "Did she at least look good?"

Mark smiled back at her, acknowledging her grace. "Yes, mostly because she was smiling too much to look anything but good." He paused. "Nothing like the real lady of course, no comparison." Her answer was a warming smile of thanks.

"Mommy?" It was Emaurie. "Can we go play now? We both finished our breakfast."

"May we be excused?" This came from Elfie. Maureen and Elphaba exchanged an unspoken look and the former said, "Yes, yes you may."

The green witch then added, "Bring Chistery and the others with you though, and stay close."

The girls promised and before leaving the table, begged Mark to join them. "Please? Please come play in the garden with us? We'll be good, we promise!"

Mark agreed and taking a final sip of tea, he joined the girls and the Monkeys in the garden. He had to run to catch up to them. Luckily, he ran a good deal in New York. Joanne began to giggle softly.

"What?" asked Maureen.

Joanne continued to laugh. "It's just that I've never seen Mark so easily wrapped around someone's finger…or fingers in this case. He's usually swayable, but the girls? Well, can't you see it? If they said, 'Jump', he'd ask, 'How high?' I love it!"

The others agreed and joined her in a good natured laugh, relaxing.

It was then that the air was split by blood-curdling screams…screams that continued on and on. _The girls! They were on their feet in an instant each of them recognizing that the screams came from their daughters._

Fiyero was first out the doors and vaulted the railings of the terrace. Emrys was on his heels with Elphaba and Maureen flying down the stone steps. Fiyero could see them in the garden. What frightened him was the fact that Elfie and Emmy continued to scream. It was the sound of pure terror and horror. He felt Emrys at his elbow now, looking to his side, he could see the same fear in his face as he knew he wore on his own.

"**Elfie!" "Emmy, Emmy!"** Both men called to their daughters, but still, only screams and the sound of loud racking sobs reached back to them.

They could see Mark. He was on his knees, an arm tightly held around each girl. He kept them both faced away from whatever had frightened them so much and the closer they got, the more they could both see that what he was staring at sickened and frightened him as well.

Emrys saw Emaurie try to turn back to look again, then saw Mark tighten his grip on her, forcing her to look away, forbidding her the sight. Fiyero called to them again, and this time, Elfie looked up at his advancing figure. Still she held tight to Mark as if he were an anchor keeping her from drifting away from the place she stood. Emmy had looked up again as well. She saw her father and stopped screaming, though the loud racking sobs continued, even as he held her eyes.

Only when Fiyero and Emrys reached them, would Mark relinquish his iron grip on both girls. He held them fast, and they in fear and horror, had each latched onto him, holding him like a lifeline. He could feel each tremor that moved through their bodies. More than anything, he wanted to spare them a second of the sight before him_. _

Before him lay the bloody and broken body of one of the Flying Monkeys. He was lying in the grass, one paw extended up and out, as if begging a silenced plea for help, or issuing a silenced warning. Whatever had killed him had done so viciously and violently. The Monkey's now blind eyes stared up skyward in abject terror.

Mark felt quite sick to his stomach, but would not think about it now. He needed to protect the girls as best he could until help came. Elfie and Emmy, had been just ahead of him, when they wandered onto this sight. Their screams were enough to break him out of the shock he felt when he saw it, and he had reacted quickly. He had grabbed each one of them and turned them away from the carnage, holding fast when they struggled at first to look back again. He would never let that happen! This was one of their friends, their protectors, their playmates. He knew they would feel this loss deeply.

He heard Fiyero reach them, take in the sight before him, and suck in air. Then he heard him call to his daughter softly, "Elfie, I'm here, Elfie. Come here." Her answering, "Daddy!" was enough to break his heart.

Then he felt Emrys. "Emmy? Come here, baby."

Mark's arms fell like lead blocks when he released the girls. He knew both fathers would make sure their daughters never again saw what he'd protected them from. Mark, himself, found he could not stop staring at what lay before him.

Maureen and Joanne ran straight to Emmy and Elfie, then saw what had frightened the girls so much. Even Maureen couldn't think to curse now, not in front of the girls. Her mind, however, ran through an alphabetical list of them.

Elphaba had run up, skirts flying and stopped to look at Fiyero who held Elfie so protectively. His face was a mix of so many emotions; she almost couldn't read them all. She stroked her daughter's tense back and kissed her head. Then she noticed Mark. Unbidden, her eyes followed the same path his eyes took, and she froze.

Mark looked up when she released a deep guttural moan of despair; watching her move one step at a time, slowly closer and closer, until she was less than a foot from the Monkey. Then he watched as the powerful Witch of the West reached out a shaking hand to her friend. Fiyero saw Mark look at him as if to ask why he didn't help his wife. Fiyero knew though that helping Fae through this would take time and skill on his part, but for now, she needed to grieve…and grieve she did.

Elphaba ran her hand along the Monkey's face, gently, ever so gently. Then, reaching up, she closed his eyes forever. Her shaking hand ran across his forehead and near his ear she saw two light colored stripes that ran down toward his now ripped open throat. Everyone saw her take in a deep shaking breath, hold it, and then heard her voice; disbelieving, yet soft and shaky, "Grale? Aaah… no, Grale."

She was shivering now, shaking as she clutched his paw for one last time, bringing it to her cheek. "Grale, I'm sorry…so sorry." She knelt there rocking in the grass. Unbeknownst to her, a crowd had gathered. Guards, courtiers, and staff, anyone who had heard the girls' screams had run to the garden.

Now they stood silently and respectfully as Elphaba mourned her lost friend. "I'll find out, Grale. I promise…I…promise."

She began to shake harder, and Fiyero whispered to Emrys, "Take the girls out of here now. I need to …she needs me. Don't let them see though. Don't let them see." Emrys saw the tears that filled Fiyero's eyes; they were there, but he was strong. Fiyero whispered to Elfie, rocking her gently. "Go with Uncle Emrys for now, hmm? You'll be safe, I promise, but Mama needs me now. Okay?" She looked deep into his eyes…eyes that matched hers in shape and color and she nodded.

Emrys motioned to several guards near him with his head, "Behind me."

They understood. They would act as a barrier so that the children could see no more than they had. Emrys shifted Emmy to one arm and opened his other to Elfie. "Come with me, my Pixie. Come with me." She fell into his embrace and he hugged her closely. Emrys waited until the guards had stepped in front of him to turn. The only things Emaurie and Elfie saw on the trip back were the kind and protective faces of the guards behind Emrys.

Maureen was with them, so was Joanne. A look from Fiyero had told Maureen who she should stay with. She had no doubt that her brother-in- law would do all he could for her sister. Mark had gone unnoticed in the grass. He stayed now and watched.

Elphaba still knelt in the bloody grass. She still held the Monkey's paw up to her cheek and rocked, shaking, always shaking. She spoke to him softly.

"Oh, Grale, if only you hadn't stayed with me when I freed you from the Wizard. You'd be safe now…free and safe. You could fly…and…oh Grale, no!"

She never heard the surprised gasp from the onlookers as she pulled Grale's bloody body into her arms and began to rock him gently, as if he were a child. She rocked, and rocked and Fiyero stood back watching, waiting. Then it came. The sound from her throat was low and then grew into a keening wail. All the while, Elphaba rocked her friend gently, straightening his wing carefully, she sobbed. Her dress, face, and hands were now covered in his blood. She never noticed.

Fiyero felt a hand clutch his and looked to see Chistery, mourning in his eyes. The other Monkeys were behind him, drawn, he knew, by Elphaba's pain. "We're so, so sorry." He told Chistery softly. The Monkey nodded sagely. "We know. Elphaba must not…hurt. We still love her…Grale too."

Elphaba had calmed a little but she still held Grale's body gently and rocked him.

Now, Fiyero made his move. He walked up behind her softly and knelt down. He reached out and began stroking her back easily with long slow strokes. She began to talk to him, although her eyes never left Grale.

"He was young, but he came with the others when they left the Wizard. Those marks on his face? They're scars. He was beaten by the Gale Force for fun and one of them used his knife on his face. I had a hard time getting it to heal. I couldn't stop the scars though. He should have left me when he healed; he'd be alive and free now."

"No." Elphaba looked up into Chistery's eyes. She almost looked away but he wouldn't let her. "No, with you we are free. Grale wanted to keep Elfie and Emmy safe! They…loved us! You would die for us…we would die for them, Elphaba. This is what Grale would say to Elphaba. You know this…deep down."

Chistery could see she had listened; now he stroked her cheek just as she had stroked Grale's. "We will take him from you, Elphaba. Don't worry. We will stay with him. Until we know what to do. You must trust your Chistery."

Taking one last look at her lost friend, she once more, stroked his cheek and gently adjusted his wing. "Goodbye, my friend. Thank you for all your gifts to me…your friendship, your faith, your trust and most of all your love. I'll remember them…and you always. Sleep well."

Then, the other Monkeys came forward to take his body from her. As they did, each Monkey stopped to stroke her cheek or pat her hand. Chistery hugged her gently. Carefully, they lifted his body from her lap and moved away just enough to allow them to take off in flight. They were heading towards the extra stable area that they called home when they visited.

Gently, Fiyero turned his wife's head to look into his eyes. He saw such pain and hurt! "Oh Yero…" Then, she burst into tears; loud racking sobs that made Mark catch his breath. No one who felt this much pain at the loss of a friend could be called wicked. He watched silently now, as she rested against her husband's chest and he held her and spoke to her soothingly.

"Let go, my Fae. Let go. That's it. I'm here. Let me be strong for now, just for now. That's it. I love you, my Fae. Let go, Fae. That's it. That's it."

After a time, she got quiet, and Fiyero stood, taking her in his arms. Slowly, he made his way back to the palace with Elphaba cradled in his arms. Mark remained at a polite distance but had stayed just in case Fiyero needed help. He watched them as a couple now. Her pain was his pain. He also saw that Elphaba wasn't the only strength in their relationship. He was the strength now. Strong, firm, and solid, Fiyero was her rock, she clung to him and their love as if he were a lifeline or lighthouse shining there to keep her from harm.

When they reached the palace, Mark dashed forward to open the doors. If that was all he could do, it was enough. Fiyero looked at him, tears still in his eyes, but firm, none the less.

"Thank Oz you were there. If the girls had been alone…thank you for taking care of them, Mark. I know I'm speaking for Maureen and Emrys too. We'll never be able to repay you."

Mark answered softly, gently, "Take care of Elphaba right now. Don't worry about me. That's my payment."

She looked up now. She was covered with blood and still crying softly but she managed to add, "Grale loved the girls. He was very protective of them. He'd want to thank you too…for watching over them when he couldn't. Thank you, Mark. Thank you for protecting them."

Fiyero carried his wife to their bedroom and ran a bath for her. She was still in shock he noted as he gently, ever so gently removed her blood covered gown and clothes. When she was ready, he set her in the tub and began to wash her off. He even washed her long raven black hair. While she sat soaking, he stripped off his own bloody clothes and then joined her in the large tub. When he knew he was clean, he stood up, carrying her with him and standing her beside the tub; he dried her with a soft towel.

Wrapping another around his waist, he moved with her to the fireplace and sat combing out her long hair, drying it with a towel and the warm air. Elphaba leaned into him while he ministered to her body, knowing that Yero knew this was the way to reach her soul as well. In all this time Elphaba said nothing. She had taken her thoughts and grief inward.

She knew Elfie and Emmy were safe and being loved just now by Maureen and Emrys. She would go to them when she was calmer; only then could she help them. Slowly, the morning took its toll, and she slept. Fiyero took this chance to put on fresh clothes and think. He knew his wife. She was pained and grieving right now, but soon, she would be healing. Healing for Fae meant action. That action this time, he knew, in part, would be to seek justice for their lost friend. This time, he more than approved.

A soft knock on the door caught his attention and he opened it just enough to enter the hall and speak to Emrys.

"How is she?"

"Hurting, grieving, but she'll heal. The girls?"

"The same I suppose, but in their case there's confusion as well. They are having a hard time understanding why anyone or anything would do that to Grale."

Emrys now put a hand on Fiyero's shoulder. "I sent orders that Grale is to be buried in our family's cemetery. He was a loyal and protective friend. I can think of no better reason. I'm on my way to ask Chistery if this idea is alright with them. I don't want to offend them and any of their traditions."

"I'm sure it will be fine. We haven't had many losses, but I'm sure they would see it as an honor. I know it will mean the world to Fae. Emrys, there's something else you should know, or realize." Fiyero continued. "Grale's body? When I saw the scene, I realized he had been attacked the same way Gorrian was. Another thing… his hand. It looked like it was pointing, so I looked to see what it was pointing at. I was a soldier, it's what you do."

"And?"

Fiyero looked him straight in the eye. "His hand was pointing straight toward the nursery windows."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

When Elphaba awoke, Fiyero was dozing beside her in the chair. It was daytime, early afternoon by the look of the light coming in the window. _Why were they…Grale!_

Remembering made Elphaba's heart hurt. She felt an almost surreal numbness for a moment, and then pictures flew through her mind. Grale escaping the Wizard with the others…Grale sitting ever so still as she tried to heal the knife cuts on his cheek…Grale playing with the girls…Grale lying with his throat torn out in the back garden. Her mind spun and then began to work. _Why? The girls. Emmy absolutely. She had been with Gorrian in her portent. The way Emaurie had described Gorrian then, matched Grale's appearance now. Why Gorrian? Unknown. Right here, right now, the girls mattered, the loss of Grale mattered._

Quietly, Elphaba rose and checking on Fiyero, grabbed some new clothes and dressed. In her mind, she knew what truly mattered. She had to check on her daughter and her niece. As she dressed, Elphaba replayed the scene in the garden. Thank Oz for Mark! While the girls had seen a sight no child should, the details and total horror was spared them because Mark thought quickly. Elphaba made a mental note to thank him. She was almost at the door when Fiyero's sleepy voice piped up.

"If you want to sneak past your sleeping husband, you're going to have to do better than that, Fae." She jumped and then spun around, only to find him still in the same position in the chair…but now his eyes were open and watching her.

"Yero, how long have you been awake? You scared me to…well, you scared me."

Yero smiled a devilish smile. "I woke up when you got out of bed. You were naked, Fae. You didn't expect me to miss watching you dress, did you?"

"You're impossible, Yero!" He got up and moved toward her, taking her in his arms when he reached her. "You wouldn't have me any other way and you know it." He kissed her temple gently.

"Too true."

"So where is it exactly you're going…as if I didn't know? The girls?" He asked, but for them it was merely a formality. Yero knew her first thoughts would be for the girls. Her nod was simply an acceptance of his knowledge of how she thought.

She had questions first though. "How are they? How did Reena explain it?"

Yero ducked his head and looked toward the floor. "She didn't… she couldn't. Emrys gave it a try, so did I, but Fae…"

"They need to hear it from me. They need me to make sense of it for them, am I right?"

His sad nod was joined by his arms sweeping up and down her back. "I'll be there. I'll help any way I can, Fae."

"I know. I know my Yero. Shall we go?"

Never before had the nursery doors seemed so imposing, so ominous. Emrys' guards looked at her mournfully. One of them spoke to her softly, "Princess, we'd like to extend our sympathies. Grale…all the Monkeys, we hold them in the greatest regard. If there is any way we can help, please tell us."

She took a deep breath, thanking them quietly. Then, she straightened her shoulders and back and walked through the doors the guards had waited to open for her. The sight inside the room made her catch her breath. Not only were the girls there, but Mark and Joanne along with Maureen and Emrys. Heads turned as she entered. Seeing her, Elfie jumped up and ran into her outstretched arms. The child burrowed her face in her mother's long black hair and took in the smell. _Mama!_ For Elfie, this embrace meant safety and complete uncompromising love.

Elphaba looked for Emmy now, but she remained curled on the window seat, Maureen was sitting nearby and the look that passed between the sisters told Elphaba that Emaurie was far from alright. It also told her that Maureen and Emrys couldn't reach their daughter.

Elphaba knew how to reach her, though. "Elfie, why won't Emmy hug me? Is she afraid?"

Elfie pulled back a bit and whispered to her mother. "No Mama, but she…"

"Elfie?" Her mother's voice was more insistent now, but gently so.

Taking in a deep breath and sighing Elfie finished. "She thinks it's her fault, Mama! Emmy thinks that if it wasn't for her, Grale would be … I tried to tell her!" Her mother kissed her when the child could not finish, and she ran into her father's open arms, nesting there snug and safe; however much forlorn.

Elphaba had eyes only for Emmy now. She knew _this_ hurt, _this_ pain, _this_ confusion. She had felt all of them herself. She walked to the window seat and took Maureen's place.

"Emmy? Won't you hug me?" Emaurie shook her head sadly. "Why not, little one? Why not?"

The small voice was barely a whisper. "It's because of me…"

The mother in Elphaba snapped into place…the mother with very special knowledge and experiences. She reached her hand out to her niece praying she would take it.

"No! No, little one. It is _not _because of you. It's because there is evil in the world. But it's not in you, little one…never you! Grale loves you…yes, _loves._ Love is not something that dies. Emmy, Grale would want you to remember how much he loves you and how much he loves Elfie. You're his friends."

"But I took him from you…" Emmy's eyes were on the seat cushion.

Elphaba shook her head violently. "No! No! You don't have that power; and even if you did, why would you hurt Grale? You love him. No, evil took him from us little one; but if you'll help me, we can make sure _this_ evil never, ever hurts anyone again. We promised to share our feelings, didn't we?" Emaurie nodded looking at her aunt for the first time. "Well, right now I'm sad, and I'm angry and I hurt…I hurt and I want to know _why." _

Meeting her aunt's eyes she spoke firmly now, "Me too! _I_ want to know and _I'm_ angry and confused and…and sad…"

The dam broke and Emmy grabbed Elphaba's hand. Their touch was almost magic. It launched Emmy into her Aunt Faba's arms and let her cry. She sobbed and Elphaba rocked. "We'll see this through, little one, don't worry."

Maureen broke down in Emrys' arms. Her relief wrapped around them like a blanket. When Emaurie had calmed down, Elphaba held a hand out to Elfie.

"Before we make things right, we need to say goodbye for a time. Shall we find a way to do it together?"

Emrys spoke up, "Elphaba, we're holding a ceremony in my family's resting place. I've spoken to Chistery and the other Monkeys…Is tomorrow morning suitable?"

Elphaba nodded and held her girls firmly. Tomorrow she would say farewell; but after that, after that she would make the cause of all this pain wish for blessed, eternal peace…if it was the last thing she ever did!

The next morning, they gathered together. It was time to say farewell for a time. Emrys had a beautiful area in his family's resting place prepared for Grale. In his mind, that honor was more than deserved. It was green and lovely and peaceful; and looked upward to the wide open sky Grale loved to fly in.

It seemed as if everyone attended. The palace's staff wished to attend because they remembered his polite kindnesses to them. The guards wished to attend out of respect. They knew that Grale had placed himself in harm's way to protect Princess Emaurie and Princess Elfie. He had paid the ultimate price and the guards wished to honor that.

Mark and Joanne attended out of friendship and a desperate desire to find some way to help the family. Maureen, Emrys, Fiyero and the girls were there to mourn a friend, playmate, and protector. Elphaba however, was there to mourn a family member.

They crowded the cemetery and looked skyward as the Monkeys flew down. Grale's body, now wrapped in gold silk and placed in an achingly small casket, was held between them and they landed gently before the crowd. With tenderness and reverence, they placed the casket on the bier before Elphaba. She stood silent and held her pain in her eyes. For once, Elphaba's black gown seemed appallingly appropriate. Emrys stepped forward and addressed the crowd.

"We have come to show our respect and gratitude for a beloved friend. Any honor we might show Grale is little beside all the gifts he has given each of us. Some believe that courage requires toughness. I disagree. I have long believed that true courage requires only two things; love and a compassionate soul. If I am right, Grale _was _and _is_ tough. His love for his friends was deep and true. His devoted love for the two little girls he protected and who love _him_ so was beyond measure. For all these things, we will hold Grale in our hearts and minds forever. Only one person held his heart above my daughter and niece, and that's Princess Elphaba." Emrys spoke to her now gently, softly. "Elphaba, will you say a few words?"

At first, she froze. Her emotions were too raw. She couldn't manage to do that! Then she remembered what Grale had endured for love and stepped forward. It took her a moment to gather herself; in fact she still held Fiyero's hand tightly.

The other Monkeys gathered about her, Chistery by her other side. As she spoke, her eyes moved from the small casket to each of the faces around her.

"Grale did not always have the ability to fly. That gift was forced upon him by the late Wizard of Oz. He wanted to use Grale and the other Monkeys as tools and servants. The change caused all the Monkeys pain, yet Grale never held his misuse and mistreatment against the other humans around him. At first, the only human around him was me. Grale and the other Monkeys were my only friends, my only…family...for some time. They forgave me their pain, and gave me the gifts of their friendship and love. Few gifts have mattered more to me.

"When Burzee was in danger, Grale and my other friends fought beside me. The reason was simple, I needed them… and at one point, I especially needed Grale. At the height of a battle when I was caught unaware by a tin man's axe, Grale flew between me and the danger. The axe cut his hand deeply, yet, his only concern was for me…and my safety. In no time, he transferred and added to his concern and love. Two baby girls, Emmy and Elfie, found themselves wound around his heart.

"I remember watching him hover over their cradle when they were crying, he would hover above them, back and forth, until they smiled and later laughed. It was all the payment Grale ever wanted. Many games and giggles were shared through these short years, so when evil raised its hand against his Elfie and his Emmy, Grale did what any loving friend…family member, would do, he stepped before the danger again.

"His fight is not lost, though. As long as the ones he loves are safe, Grale is easy. As long as we remember that likenesses mean more than differences, Grale is peaceful. As long as each of us holds him clutched tight in our hearts, Grale will be with us always…free to defy gravity and bring us there to fly with him."

She could say no more. Elphaba leaned into Fiyero's chest now, and wept…silent, mournful tears. The only sign of it was her shoulders shaking against her husband's jacket. His arm wrapped around her and stroked her back easily. Elfie, holding Fiyero's other hand, reached over and patted her mother gently. Chistery clutched her other hand firmly. He knew the pain his Elphaba was feeling. It was his pain too. Grale had passed on though. Chistery knew however, that Grale would want him to take care of Elphaba. She had saved all of the Monkeys and _was _their family, as she had said. So for now, Chistery held onto her for dear life.

Emrys took his cue from Fiyero and brought the service to a close. As each person left, he passed Grale's casket and placed a rose upon it. First the staff, then came the guards of Burzee. Each of them paused to salute before they moved off. Everyone paid their respect yet lingered on.

Joanne and Mark moved up. They had done this too many times. The ache of it never got easier though, they noted.

Maureen and Emrys moved forward next. Each of them said a prayer of gratitude to their friend for what he had sacrificed and done. Emaurie lingered back, though.

Fiyero moved up alone now. He paused, remembering everything he knew that Grale, Chistery, and the other Monkeys were to his Fae. He remembered watching across a battlefield when Boq took her by surprise and he had been unable to save her. Grale had been there. He remembered watching Fae rip her gown to form a makeshift bandage and then apply it. He understood the warning that Grale had left for them as he died. Fiyero placed his hand on the casket.

"Thank you for being there for Fae. All of you were her lanterns in a very dark time. When she had no one…she had you. Thank you for keeping her safe. I promise, Grale, I'll see this through. We'll keep them safe…no matter what." Fiyero looked behind him at Fae and the girls. He moved over to Maureen and Emrys.

Elfie and Emmy had decided they wanted to thank Grale. Now, holding hands, they walked forward. The roses they placed upon the casket were white. In a sea of pink, red, peach, lavender, burgundy and yellow roses, only _their_ flowers were white.

"We miss you, Grale." Elfie began.

"We always will. Thank you. Thank you for being our friend." Emmy held her head high.

"We'll think of you every time we fly. We promise." Elfie added but knew how they needed to finish. She looked at Emmy and they spoke together. "We love you, Grale."

They moved off then, still holding hands until they reached their parents. Then they watched, as did everyone, when Elphaba moved forward. She placed a red rose on the now unseen casket.

"Ah Grale, my friend, my family, my knight without the armor…fly free, Grale. Fly free and soar!" With that, Elphaba turned and joined her family, head held high. Her eyes were locked on Yero's and she attempted a smile…failing miserably. Reaching his arms, she held him and then stepped back. Taking her daughter and niece by their hands, in a gesture they had planned together, they stood and dipped into a deep curtsy in Grale's direction. Rising, Elphaba bent with a kiss for each girl and they headed back to the palace.

The on-lookers were awe struck, and up in a window that overlooked the scene, Glinda Upland wiped fresh tears from her face. _Oh, Elphie! I wish I could be that strong! Well, it's time for me to get strong too. One way or the other, I will help you fight, Elphie, one way or the other! _

-----

That night, it was quiet in the palace. After Elfie and Emmy had gone to bed, they found it hard to sleep; even talking didn't seem to help. They knew there were guards outside their doors; guards who would lay down their lives for them, still though, sleep was non-existent. After a short time, Emaurie got out of bed and joined Elfie in her's. The cousins lay close together, holding hands, simply comforting each other with their presence.

In Fiyero and Elphaba's suite, there was love…passionate, life-affirming love that reminded them both that life would go on despite all the pain and uncertainty. The same could be said for the King of Burzee and his Queen. Long into the night they made love. Having dealt so closely with death, both of them felt the need to reaffirm life in its most tangible sense.

Tomorrow would be handled tomorrow…but tonight, Maureen and Emrys loved. To Emrys, it almost seemed as if Maureen was needier that night. Her loving was wilder, more passionate than it had been since they had fought Morrible. He understood. Her calm and peace had been rocked to the core and here, with him, she found faith in life again. It was late when she finally slept, exhaustedly secure in Emrys' arms. Sleep took longer for him.

Joanne quietly entered the sitting room that adjoined her room and Mark's. She was several steps in before she saw him, awake in a chair by the fire, observing her wryly.

"You too?" he asked.

Joanne flopped down on the love seat nodding, "How'd you guess? I can't sleep. Maybe I can borrow a book from the library. Walk with me? I just …"

"Don't feel like being alone?" Mark finished, hitting the nail right on the head. "Me neither, but I figured maybe it was just me."

"Not a chance!"

They stepped into the corridor and began to walk slowly, speaking in soft voices, so they would not disturb anyone.

"I keep picturing those little girls today. It breaks my heart, Mark. How are they supposed to get through this?"

Mark shook his head, "I know. They're so young, but still…they're strong, Joanne…deep down where it counts. Something just tells me that they'll come through this…maybe even stronger. At least I hope so. "

They had almost reached the nursery when they saw it. A soft blue light was shining beneath the doors.

At first they thought it was a nightlight, heaven knew they probably needed one. That's when they both heard it…soft, gentle singing from within the nursery. _Lullabies. _They both thought it and the guards seemed not to notice it.

Suddenly, Mark stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing Joanne's arm, pulling her to a halt. At her quizzical look, he made her face him…his face was ashen.

"Listen! The voices…listen!"

She knew then, she had trouble believing, but she knew.

"There's only us…There's only this…Forget regret. or life is yours to miss…"

They both knew those voices. They were voices from a long way off in place and time. They were the voices of friends. They heard them now, Angel, Mimi and Collins. All of them were gone, yet… Mark lurched forward to the doors. The guards were curious but not worried about them entering.

As he put his hand on the doorknob, Mark felt a hand on his stopping him.

He looked to see Joanne with tears in her eyes shaking her head. "No, they're here for a reason, Mark, and the reason isn't us. Let it be."

It was the hardest thing Mark had ever done, every fiber in his body screamed at him to open the door and see his friends again. Yet deep down, he knew Joanne was right. They weren't here for him, or Joanne, they were here for two little girls who had just been through hell. Taking a deep breath, with eyes closed to stop the tears, Mark stepped back. He smiled when he looked at Joanne's face.

"Well, you wanted to know how they would get through it all. I think you have your answer."

She nodded. "You know, I don't think I need that book after all."

Mark nodded, and they slowly made their way back to their suites, listening for as long as possible.

In the nursery, Elfie and Emaurie finally slept. Their hands were entwined, their heads together, and their guardians singing soothingly beside them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- Thank you for all of your reviews, and also thank you to those of you who nominated "If You Fear the Storm Ahead" for Best Crossover in the Wicked Fanfiction Awards. I really appreciate it! And a special thank you to greengirl16 for writing the longest review I have received. :-) Here is the next chapter:**

The days that followed were both tense and a test. They were however a time of healing. One morning when she finally felt strong enough to visit Grale's grave, Elphaba received quite a shock. A prominent stone had been placed there. She read it now:

GRALE

BELOVED FRIEND AND NOBLE PROTECTOR

WE HOLD HIM IN OUR HEARTS AND YEARN FOR THE DAY WE CAN FLY FREE TOGETHER AGAIN. HIS SACRIFICE AND GENTLE SPIRIT WILL REMAIN IN OUR HEARTS AND MEMORIES FOREVER.

Elphaba felt her knees give way and she found herself sitting on the grass beside the grave. She reached up with shaking fingers and traced the lettering carefully, as if she were a child afraid of being caught doing something naughty. As emotion filled her, she heard a voice behind her…Fiyero, he had found her.

"Emrys asked that it be carved. He felt it only right that posterity remember Grale for all he did and was."

He moved to her side now, joining her in the grass. As he did, a familiar scent caught her attention and she looked at him quizzically. His answer was a gentle smile as he drew his hand from behind his back. "I stopped by the greenhouse."

Poppies… in his hand were sheaves of poppies. Yero knew they were Elphaba's favorite flowers. He passed them to her, sure of their destination.

Elphaba brought the flowers to her face and smelled their perfume. Fiyero always knew what she needed. She laid them before the granite stone, straightening them, and then, pulling one from the bouquet, she kept it as a remembrance. When she was ready, he helped her to her feet and they began to walk together. Still clutching the poppy, Elphaba waited until she felt she was far enough from the cemetery to speak with strength and clarity of spirit.

"Tell me, Yero. Tell me what you know." When he paused and was about to make light of it, she continued. "You needn't stay silent any longer. I know there's something you're keeping from me. Oh, I know it's out of love, but I need to know now, Yero. It's time for me to get back to work."

He regarded his wife carefully. In all the years he had known her, she never failed to amaze him. Her strength and determination matched with her magic and intelligence made her a formidable, yet gentle woman. Looking at her now, he could see the determination to put this all to an end in her eyes. Fiyero was smart enough to realize their best bet was to be united. As in the past, Fiyero knew his strongest fighter and ally would be his wife.

"You noticed how Grale was killed. I know you, you must have recognized it. The attack was the same as Gorrian's. I'd be willing to bet that whatever killed Gorrian killed Grale as well. I have no idea yet why Gorrian was killed, but my gut tells me that Grale was killed because he was protecting us…Emmy especially. It knows that she saw Gorrian die. As for Grale, he was outside on the grounds that night to keep an eye on things. Chistery told me he wanted to look things over and make sure everything was quiet one last time that night. He must have seen something near the tree line."

He let her digest all of this information and then took a deep breath and got ready to scare her to death. She knew something was coming. He could see it in her eyes.

"Fae, when we found him, his body…Grale was pointing at something when he died. I'm sure he was trying to warn us, to give us a message. Fae…he was pointing toward the nursery windows."

She stopped walking and pulled him to a halt. "Emrys! We have to warn him!"

"I did already, love. I noticed it that day and told him what I suspected then. That's why the guards around here have been doubled. I suspect though, that guards and soldiers won't be enough to handle this." Fiyero watched her now; he could practically _see _her mind working.

"Magic? Magic." He saw her square her shoulders and when she met his eyes, Fiyero Tiggular saw a most formidable foe. He saw the Witch of the West. More than that, he saw a mother and aunt who would stand before the gates of hell itself in order to protect the little girls she loved. "Alright then, magic it will be, but first, Yero, we should get the girls as far away from here as possible…so far it will be hard to find them."

"Fae?" For once, Fiyero was clueless.

"I think now would be a perfect time for the girls to visit their grandfather."

He jerked in surprise. "The …" She placed her hand over his mouth and gave him a knowing gaze, shaking her head. "I'll tell Reena."

---------

Maureen stood staring at her sister. Her face was white and she was sure she had misheard her. "You want to what? You want to send her…"

"Quiet!" Her sister was firm. "Don't mention _where_." Emrys looked on as he watched his wife digest Elphaba's plan for the girls' safety. As much as he wanted to protect his daughter himself, Emrys saw the merit in Elphaba's plan. Part of him was glad he was not the one to explain this to Maureen. He felt for Elphaba right now; and he was grateful. He listened to his sister-in-law continue calmly.

"Reena, if Yero's right and I think he is, they're not safe here! Emaurie especially needs protection, but before they leave, I need to get more information from her. I have an idea that might help us and her. But Reena, hear me! I love you both dearly; but I will not let _fear _endanger those girls! I'll do whatever I must to keep them safe."

The King and Queen of Burzee looked stunned.

Emrys finally spoke to her, his voice firm but soft. "Elphaba, are you saying that you'd take Emmy no matter what we say?"

Elphaba nodded with a terrible resolve. "Yes. Hate me if you want, yell at me if you want, whatever you choose, but yes, I _will_ see them both to safety. We've always thought that Emmy's portent was to give solace to Gorrian. What if the reason is to protect _her_ as well? What if I fail to act?! I refuse to consider the outcome of that possibility! You know how much I love her! Know that whatever I do is for _her_!" They could see her eyes fill with tears. "I can't stand by and let the girls slip through our fingers because I chose polite behavior and manners over their well-being. You know me too well to ask that of me. How many times in my life have I chosen what was easy over what I knew needed to be done? Please, try to understand."

Maureen looked at her sister now. Elphaba stood firm in her beliefs. Fiyero's hands were on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. Faba's eyes gave her the answer she need though. She _would _take Emmy, no matter the cost to her. Maureen knew that her sister would gladly accept their censure or any other price demanded in order to keep their daughter and niece safe…any price.

"Where will you take them?" Maureen's voice was a whisper, a pleading whisper of a mother, not a queen or a witch or a tough Bohemian.

Elphaba shook her head. "No, I won't say. I don't want a path left behind." She touched her sister's arm though, stroking it gently. "They're sure to come home spoiled though."

Emrys saw her lift an eyebrow. _It was a clue! _He remembered Fiyero saying something of that sort a while back. The girls were with Elphaba and Fiyero at the time. When governmental business had called them both away suddenly, they had left the girls with Fiyero's father, King Adair. _The Vinkus! Elphaba would take them to Adair in the Vinkus!_ Before they had collected the girls from Adair, Fiyero had remarked about his father's delight at having 'his girls' stay.

He thought of Emaurie as his granddaughter just as much as Elfie. He was the only grandfather Emmy knew.

Fiyero had laughed and shook his head saying, "Oh, they're sure to come home at least a little spoiled! They'll have him wrapped around their fingers." _Elphaba was entrusting the girls to Adair in the Vinkus. They were loved there by the people as well as the king, and they would be far from the madness here. _Emrys smiled and nodded to Elphaba, letting her know he understood.

He touched Maureen's arm now and whispered one word. "Think." When she did, suddenly Maureen's eyes opened wide with understanding. She relaxed into her husband's arms. Maureen had no doubt that Emmy and Elfie would be safe with Adair. He and his men would lay down their lives for the girls.

Maureen looked with resignation at her sister. "Alright Faba, alright. Do what you think is best. The only thing…I need to say goodbye to them. Please, not before that."

Her sister embraced her. "You have my word. Right now though, I'd like to try to help Emmy with her portent. I have what may be, if not a solution, a drastic one, but not for her; more drastic on my side. It also may help her deal with it better."

Maureen and Emrys looked confused. "How?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I'm going to use a spell that will help her relive it. This time though, she won't be alone. This time, she'll have me. It helps having a friend."

Sometime later, in the nursery, Elphaba explained her plan to Emaurie. While she was unsettled, the idea that she wouldn't be alone and that she might be able to help capture Grale's killer, spurred her on. She trusted her aunt and knew she would keep her safe. Elphaba kissed her niece and had her lay on her bed. Elphaba sat on the floor beside her and gripped her hand firmly.

"Remember, little one, don't be afraid. It will be like reliving it only this time I'll be there with you. I can help you, guide you, and perhaps see things that you missed. Are you ready?"

Emmy nodded and gave a half hearted smile to her parents who sat across the room with Fiyero and Elfie. Elphaba had warned that under no circumstances should they interrupt or interfere. The spell must run its course and then they would awaken.

She rested her back against Emmy's bed and closed her eyes, then she began to chant. Over and over, the words seemed, to Emmy, to be a jumble at first and then slowly, they seemed to flow. She listened to her aunt's calming voice as she lay with her eyes closed upon her bed. Aunt Faba never released her hand and Emmy found her presence reassuring and comforting.

The words flowed like water over and around her and Emaurie felt as if she were floating on them until suddenly, they stopped and she opened her eyes only to see the strange nursery from her portent.

Elfie's bed was gone again. Everything was as it had been…except for one thing. This time Aunt Faba sat beside her on the floor looking around. She gave her a reassuring smile and wrinkled her nose. "I like your nursery better. Are you alright, little one?"

Emmy nodded, looking around again.

"What did you do first? Try to follow your portent as closely as you can. I'll never leave you. I promise."

Emmy got off her bed and looked at her aunt. "At first I got up and noticed how strange it all looked. I got scared because Elfie was missing. Then I remembered how you taught us to trust our instincts. I wished you were there, Aunt Faba. I knew you'd know what to do and you wouldn't panic. I knew you could fix it. I went looking for you. I went to the doors and into the hall."

They moved there together now and as they looked at the strange and deserted corridor, Elphaba reminded her niece, "Well, we don't need to find me, do we? But we'll go anyway. Which way, little one?"

Emmy turned left in the corridor and whispered to her aunt. "I was scared. I wanted Daddy or Mommy, but no one was there."

Elphaba nodded. The palace was as silent as a tomb! It seemed as if they were alone. Emmy continued though, "Then I wanted you and Uncle Yero. I knew you could figure it out and Uncle Yero would keep me safe."

"That's my girl! You knew what to do; it was just frightening in the dark, and alone. You did it though. What next?"

They stood at the top of the stairs and Emmy hesitated, clutching Elphaba's hand tighter. She looked up at her aunt now, "I don't like the stairs!"

"Why, love?"

"Because I got mad on the stairs and decided I wanted everything back. You and Uncle Yero and Elfie, and especially Mommy and Daddy. I got mad and went down the stairs. When we're near the bottom, you'll hear it, Aunt Faba. We'll hear the monster. Ambassador Gorrian is in the formal sitting room. It's killing him now."

Elphaba's heart went out to her niece. She'd been truly frightened but she had the heart and courage to do everything necessary. The hardest part was yet to come. Emmy had to relive the sitting room again.

"Emmy, I know you're scared, but we need to go into the sitting room again. It will look the same, but remember, it's over and done. Ambassador Gorrian isn't suffering anymore. Can you do it?"

When Emmy took a deep breath and nodded, they started down the stairs. Just as predicted, they heard the monster near the bottom step. Elphaba listened to the sound carefully and this time, Emmy pulled her quickly through the sitting room doors. She didn't curl up near the floor of the stairs. Aunt Faba was here now. She was safe.

The outcome was a change in the portent. Instead of seeing only the monster's shadow as it disappeared, this time they saw the monster!

Elphaba saw the bloody footprints and recognized what she saw. Then she took in Gorrian. He was dying, a deep gurgling coming from him as he died. Unbidden, Emmy fell into place and tried to calm and reassure the dying man, this time, however she told him that Elphaba was there. Elphaba watched as Gorrian held out his hand to the child and she took it comfortingly. She saw him squeeze her hand. The look was a look of gratitude. Then, he was gone.

Elphaba looked around carefully. She knew they would be pulled forward in time soon and she wanted details. Unfortunately, she had more details than she cared to comprehend.

Emmy turned to her now and she held fast to her hand.

"Close your eyes again, little one. Just like before." Emaurie moved to her aunt and wrapped her arms around her, never letting go of her hand. Then she closed her eyes as she felt Aunt Faba slide to the floor with her held tightly in her embrace. She felt the spell surround her again and heard her aunt's voice chanting again. Just as before, the words were separate and disjointed at first and then began to flow together smoothly until they finally slowed and stopped.

After a dizzying moment, Emmy opened her eyes and focused. She was home again, safe in her room. Her parents and uncle and cousin were watching with a sort of quiet awe and she was not on her bed but safe within her aunt's embrace on the floor. Aunt Faba smiled down at her broadly. "Well done, little one. Well done! Tell me, what did you learn?"

One thing jumped out at Emmy before anything else. "I did everything I was supposed to. I looked even though I was scared, I tried to help the ambassador even though I was afraid the monster would come back and I did what I could for him. Is that it?"

"That's it, little one. I'm so proud of you... so proud!" Emmy was engulfed by her aunt's embrace. When she rose, she felt stronger, more sure of her gift. Then she was in her mother's arms. Fiyero helped Elphaba rise and pulled her into his arms, drinking in her scent and her presence.

Elfie tugged at her skirt and Yero lifted her with a laugh. "Mama, I want to be a witch just like you! I love you!"

When the girls left the room for a snack, the four came together. Three faces looked to Elphaba expectantly.

"You should be so proud of her! She overcame her fears in order to trust her instincts in a very frightening and confusing place, and we learned."

Her face and voice were suddenly serious and troubled. Fiyero wrapped his arms about her. "Learned what, Fae?"

She sighed and her eyes looked haunted. "We learned that she was there to comfort Gorrian. Even when he was bloody and dying, she was calm and positive. I learned that Grale was indeed killed by the same…monster. Then, I learned that the monster was not a monster at all."

Three faces wore looks of amazement. Fiyero asked what no one else had the courage to ask. "Fae, if it's not some kind of monster, what is it?"

Her eyes looked haunted. "An Animal, Yero. An Animal. Be afraid, be very afraid. I don't think she's working alone, and I don't think she's sane."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

"An Animal, Fae?! It can't be!"

Fiyero was completely taken aback. He looked to his wife now and could see the conviction in her eyes. She looked now to her sister and Emrys and gave them a half-smile.

"You both should be so proud of Emmy! Everything in her portent was shadowed and she was alone the first time, but she was amazing. She remembered how I taught the girls to trust their instincts. Even with a 'monster' there, she wanted her family and home back and fought through to get them. She even warned me about the scream as she neared the bottom of the staircase, this time with me. It gave me the added time to see what I needed to. Where she had originally seen a shadow disappearing after Gorrian's attack, this time I was able to get to the sitting room in time to see a Lioness leaving the room. Gorrian was dying; bloody and torn apart, but she still helped him, she gave him some peace before he died. She was holding his hand. She knows now, that she did everything she could…and more. She knows now that everything she did was right. She's stronger now, calmer. She'll be alright and safe once we see to Gorrian's murderer.

"This Lioness…she's not…sane. Her attack was vicious and more than over the top. Yet, I have the strangest feeling that this murder was not random…it was deliberate; just as Grale's was deliberate. We've managed to get warnings from both Gorrian and Grale. We need to get the girls away. Now! Before we're too late. That's why I risked passing into Emmy's portent. I wanted to know just how much danger they were in and hopefully from whom. It was worth the risk!"

Maureen looked at her sister with a sudden stark realization. "Risk? Risk?! Faba, how dangerous was this walk down 'Portent Lane' we just witnessed?"

Fiyero's mind had gone to the same place at the same instant. He waited for her answer now with more patience than Maureen.

Finally, his wife answered in a firm yet knowing voice. "For Emaurie? Not at all. She was always perfectly safe. If something _had _gone wrong, she simply would have flowed back to her present self."

"And you, Fae? What could have happened to you?"

She sighed, "My consciousness would have been left there, in the portent. A professor once surmised it would be much like becoming stuck in a nightmare with no way to exit…no way to return to one's body. That's _if it_ went wrong, but it didn't. I'm back, the spell worked. Don't you see? Emmy needed this to find some peace and we needed it to get as much information as possible. I'd risk it all again…in a moment."

Emrys and Maureen were silent. Neither of them had ever guessed that the spell they witnessed could have cost Elphaba her very being. Emrys tried to wrap his mind around the sight of his sister-in-law and friend; her body living but a mere shell since her essence was lost to them somewhere in a nightmarish reality that would remain her prison forever.

The knowledge that she would attempt all this to protect their daughter filled them both with awe. Maureen saw now how much Elphaba would risk for the girls and to protect everyone around them. She would risk it all! She also saw that Elphaba was trying to fight alone, while she herself was a witch as well. They had fought together before; they could do it again.

"From now on, we fight together. You don't have to take the weight of the world on your shoulders alone, you know. There's more than one witch in the family!"

Elphaba nodded. "That's true. But for now, let's concentrate on getting the girls out of this."

The four of them exchanged looks and decided to move now, while they could. Not long after, while Emrys and Fiyero stole some last moments with their unknowing daughters, Maureen and Elphaba packed some clothes for each girl. They didn't talk while they worked; each one knowing that that would be the straw that broke them. When Emrys and Fiyero returned to the nursery with the girls, there was a small bag packed for each of them.

Elfie and Emmy looked at the bags curiously and finally Elfie asked, "Mama, where are we going? Are we going home? Is Emmy coming too?"

Her mother bent down and stroked her daughter's long black hair. "No, love, but you and Emmy are going on an adventure. I'm going to take you both. Now, once I bring you where you're going, I have to leave. We have work to do here."

"Magic work?" Emmy asked, standing in her mother's embrace.

Her aunt nodded. "Yes, magic work. So you'll go on an adventure for a while and then we'll come for you. Now, I want hugs from both of you…all of us do. Then we'll leave." There were hugs and some tears and more than a few, "I love you."

When they were through, the girls looked toward each other and exchanged a long look. Suddenly, Emmy remembered her favorite toy dog. It was in the nearby sitting room and the girls left to get it. If their parents were not so over- wrought, they might have noticed that it took them far too long to get back. It was Fiyero who suddenly noticed the adults bolted into the upstairs corridor and into an empty sitting room.

The girls were gone and Emmy's dog was nowhere to be seen.

An urgent sense of panic gripped them all and they ran through the palace, gathering searchers as they did, calling for the girls. Mark and Joanne had joined them by now along with the staff and now a veritable army searched the palace and grounds.

The only person left in the palace not helping was the grieving Glinda, still mourning her lost love in her room. She heard the commotion and heard the staff calling the girls' names and hoped they'd be found soon so she could have silence to call home again. She'd ask Elphaba what it was all about later.

Sensing Elphaba's panic, the Monkeys had joined the hunt. While they missed their friend Grale, they loved the children more. They took to the air now, searching the grounds as none but Elphaba dared to try. It was Chistery that found it. He called to the others now, and together they flew toward Elphaba.

She saw them coming and touched Fiyero's sleeve as she caught her breath. He called now to Emrys and Maureen and waved them over. Joanne and Mark heard their friend's name called and began to run to Elphaba and Fiyero as well. Six faces looked up hopefully as the Monkeys began to land on the ground.

It was Elphaba that broke forward first. Her eyes were fixed on Chistery. He landed and came to her slowly, his face troubled and sad. She looked down and saw him hold out something to her. Her hands acted out of instinct and took it. When they looked down at it, Elphaba's breath came in short quick bursts.

Her green hands held the remains of Emmy's stuffed toy. The dog lay in her grasp, ripped and torn, parts of it looked shredded. Maureen let out a loud wail; her daughter's name echoed throughout the fields and gardens around them as she fell into Emrys' arms.

Mark saw the toy and the shape it was in and fell silent. His mind could only see the two four-year-olds who had brought them to Burzee in innocence, for Maureen's birthday. He could practically hear their voices and giggles. Joanne stood in shock, her hands covering her mouth, shaking her head 'No!' over and over, as if it could turn back time and make all of this go away. The tough New York lawyer's eyes were filled with tears that started down her cheeks in streams. Only Elphaba was still, her eyes begged Chistery to tell her a tale that would take her fears away, yet knew he could not. The Monkey looked at her with sadness and sympathy.

"Chistery?"

"Elphaba, I found _this_…it was on Grale's resting place…near your poppies."

When he saw her eyes close in pain, he took hold of her wrist and held it gently. Then he added quickly, "There is nothing else! The grass is moved…disturbed…but that is all! There is no…blood. They live, Elphaba…they live."

She raised her face and looked toward the cemetery in the distance. She did not cry, she did not panic, and she listened. She listened and Yero saw her brain working even while his seemed to stall, his Elfie's face in his mind. He saw both girls as they looked when they flew in the garden and he caught them. They would do it again. He heard Fae now.

"Someone took them? You think they were taken, Chistery? Taken alive?"

Her old companion nodded. "Yes…there was no fight there. No one ran there. Chistery's Elfie and Emmy were… taken! We must find them! We must find them now!"

They saw Elphaba's eyes when she looked at him again. Fiyero knew the look, so did Maureen and Emrys. Mark saw her now, not as the strong, gentle, intelligent maternal figure he had come to know, but as a fearsome force to be reckoned with.

"We'll find them, Chis. We'll find them, and Lurline protect whoever took them from us. I'll show them what a _wicked_ witch can do!"

The staff, the guards and everyone else in the palace was silent and somber when they arrived back there. Long, sympathetic looks followed the parents wherever they moved. The word had spread like wildfire: Princess Emaurie and Princess Elfie had been kidnapped! Both children were treasured by everyone and their loss was palpable. Voices were lowered to whispers, as if to hopefully hear the joyful giggles and voices of the girls they loved so very much.

Maureen was clutching Emmy's dog to her and her tears flowed, silently now. Mark saw the diva now, heart sore and bereft. He watched Emrys help her into a seat and watch over her carefully. Then Mark looked at Fiyero. He had been quiet but his eyes held a pain that was almost too much to bear.

Yet, Mark noted, Fiyero watched Elphaba closely. She didn't cry and she didn't collapse; yet Fiyero looked as if he was expecting something…and soon.

It struck when they went upstairs. As they all entered the upper corridor, a maid was exiting Glinda's suite with a tray. While they had all attempted to draw her out, Glinda remained mournfully ensconced there since her arrival. She didn't even leave for meals. To ensure that she ate the staff had been bringing her meals to her.

Now, one of the maids was leaving with a tray and Glinda saw them passing in the hall. She called to her friends now; her voice pouting as she did.

"I'm certainly glad you found Elfie and Emaurie. All that noise, people yelling everywhere…it's most undignified, and not very thoughtful! You must teach them to behave better, Elphie!"

That was it, Elphaba snapped. She lurched forward but took care to miss the hardworking maid, Fiyero knew. He stood now in the doorway and watched his wife advance on Glinda with fire in her dark eyes.

"How dare you?! You weak, obsessive, shallow little fool! Undignified?! Not thoughtful?! Well, I'll be glad to pass the word along to them…if we find them alive again!"

This got Glinda's attention and she now took in everyone's appearance. She backed away from her friend as she continued.

"The girls have been taken…kidnapped by the same Animal that killed Gorrian… the same Animal that killed Grale! We were moments away from getting them to safety and now they're gone!"

Glinda's looked stricken. "Oh! Elphie!" She reached toward her friend now and for the first time, Elphaba threw her hands off.

"Get away from me! Go back and wallow in your cocoon of grief, Glinda. We can handle this situation ourselves! We'll fight and do whatever it takes to get our girls back…everything but quit! Oz, Glinda! How can you live with yourself? There's magic at work here and you used to have the strength to handle it. Instead, you're sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself. He's gone, Glinda! Gone! Deal with that reality and here's another one for you to toy with while you do: the last person to be with Gorrian, to try to help him, to comfort him, has just been taken by the same Animal that ripped Gorrian's throat out! Only Emmy…Emmy didn't wallow, Glinda, she fought.

"We reentered her portent together to try to find out who killed the man you love. It was frightening for her, but she did it because she knew it would help. How does it feel to know that a four-year-old has the courage to do what _you_ could have and _didn't _because you wanted to feel sorry for yourself? How does it feel to know that Grale…Grale gave his life and left a warning to protect those girls while you sat sulking?"

Glinda yelled at her now, tears in her eyes. "I know he's gone! You have no idea what that feels like, though!"

_Bad move! _Fiyero thought. _She knows! She knows far better than you could ever guess!_

"No idea!!?? I have no idea what it feels like to lose the man I love?! Are you serious?! Try living with the knowledge that you were responsible for his death too! Try knowing that a spell you used to save him turned him into a scarecrow! I know the pain Glinda, but never; never did I curl up in a ball and stop living!"

Glinda was angry now. "No! _You _just kidnapped a little girl and her dog so you could get your hands on your sister's shoes! I hardly call that dealing with it well. Besides, you got him back in the end! I'll never…"

"No, you'll never. Never feel happiness again; never work for the good again, never let yourself be loved again, never live! Oz, Glinda! What would Gorrian say? What would he think? Would he be happy that you shut yourself away and died like he did, only in your case, slowly; or would he want you to live, live for you, live for him, live for both of you? I went into Emmy's portent. I _saw_ the look he gave Emaurie. He wanted to warn _us_ but he also wanted her to tell you he loves you. Emmy more than did her part, Glinda. She gave you the message and helped me find his killer. Now…now _we _have to find those girls before she does to them what she did to him. I just pray we're not too late."

With that, Elphaba turned and left the room, head held high. She never looked back, but closed the doors behind her as she swept into the corridor. She never looked at the stunned faces in the hallway as she passed them. No one moved and they exchanged troubled looks.

Fiyero watched her pace and saw it start to slow down several feet away from them. It slowed and grew unsteady; he was moving before her hand reached for the wall. As she pitched toward the floor, Fiyero caught her, supporting her weight down to the floor. Only _he_ heard her plaintive whisper as she passed into unconsciousness. "Elfie_"_

The others ran down the corridor to them.

Maureen, still clutching the shredded toy, called her sister's name loudly, "Faba! Faba!"

They were crowded around her when Glinda opened the door and saw Elphaba unconscious in Fiyero's arms. She began to dash to her friend only to be cut off by Maureen. Her look was angry and her tone, protective and fed up.

"Haven't you done enough?! She needed you and you weren't there. _She_ was there for _you_, but when Faba needed your help, you locked yourself in your room and let her deal with it all herself. She needed another experienced witch. You knew about the portent, you let it go, you _knew_ about Grale and how much pain that caused her, and you _still_ never came to her. She entered Emmy's portent earlier. None of _us_ knew she could have been lost there, _you_ would have, but you still weren't there. Now Elfie's been kidnapped, and our Emmy. Tell me Glinda; are you here for her yet? If not, get out of our way."

With that, Maureen watched as Fiyero carried her sister to their suite. The physician had already been sent for. Soon the corridor was empty except for the guards, and Glinda Upland came to a decision.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

They mulled around Elphaba and Fiyero's suite. The doctor had come and gone, and Elphaba still lay unmoving and unconscious. She had not stirred or uttered a sound. Fiyero, having just lost their daughter, was terrified that he might lose Elphaba too. He sat on the bed beside her, held her hand and willed every spare ounce of strength he had into her. If hell was a state of total torture, Fiyero was in purgatory, the gateway between heaven and hell. It could go either way, but for Yero, as long as there was Fae, there could be heaven. He pushed them all there now, with sheer force of will.

Maureen clung to Emrys, leaving his side only in short spurts to lean over her sister's other side to gently brush her hair back and run a hand like a whisper over Elphaba's cheek. They could barely hear her as she pleaded, "Come back, Faba. Please come back!"

Maureen would then move back to her husband's arms again, held there within his firm grip, feeding off his strength. Mark and Joanne were there as well. They stayed to back the family up, whatever was needed. They kept watch with them now, quiet and steadfast.

While they kept watch, Mark once more wondered over the dynamic of this family. Each one of them, it seemed, was able to move between places in the family. When strength was needed, it didn't matter to any of them whose strength was their buffer. They used it and were grateful for it.

He was reminded of a saying he had heard somewhere: "Each to his own abilities." This was in essence this family's strength. When it had called for magical expertise and calm reasoning, Elphaba stepped up. When military savvy was needed, Fiyero was the one they all looked to.

When firm steadfastness in need, Fiyero was there, as was Emrys, and when the joy of life was getting forgotten, Maureen was there to step in. She was also there to defend her sister from a friend's thoughtlessness. Just now, Emrys was the backbone. He had seen that the doctor was called for his sister-in- law, and been there to squeeze his friend Fiyero's shoulder when the doctor had shrugged his shoulders and said that he could do nothing for Elphaba. His best advice had been to stay close. When Fiyero sagged under all the losses, Emrys had reminded him of her strength and will.

"You know her, Fiyero. You know how strong she can be! No matter how hard her life has been at times, she fought. Can you see her giving up now, now when the girls need her so? Trust her, my friend. Trust her and remind her why we need her, she'll come back to us…to you."

So he did. Fiyero sat close to his wife, willing her home to him. _The girls! _Mark couldn't get them out of his mind and he prayed…he prayed that they were safe and that this lapse in time would not affect their ability to find them.

Joanne had gone to the staff earlier and had tea along with something light to eat brought up to everyone. One by one, she made sure that they ate something and had some tea. Whenever she was met with resistance, she used her skills as a lawyer to argue her point: "You need to keep your strength up." "How can you be here for her, if you aren't looking after yourself?" "What good will you be to the girls when we try to find them, if you don't eat something?" When all else failed, Joanne demanded. "No arguments! Eat! Now!" Joanne shone and worked to support them all but in a quiet, almost unnoticed way.

Time passed and Elphaba still didn't stir. Her breathing was becoming uneven now though and Fiyero was more than a little worried. Without even realizing it, he began speaking to her aloud. The rest of the world had dropped away from him and he spoke to Elphaba now as he always did. He held her hand to his cheek, and closed his eyes. "Don't leave me, Fae. Please don't leave. I need you. Elfie and Emmy…they need you more now than they ever have before. Oz, Fae! We can't end here, not this soon! Not this way! Fight for us, Fae. Fight! You found a way to turn me into a man again; you can find a way through this." He smiled half-heartedly. "You turned me into a man _twice_ though, you know. Changing me from a scarecrow was actually the second time. The first time was when I _knew_ that I had to be there to protect you from everything they threw at you. Everyone thought I joined the Gale Force for the position…I did, the position to protect you. Thinking back, I don't think I was truly a _man _until I did that. I may have looked like one, but deep down in my soul, I know it took you to teach me what a _real _man is. You've given me so many gifts, but hey, you know me. I'm greedy, Fae, very greedy. I need you _here_ to give me more, teach me more, and make me _more_ than I am. I know it feels like you've fought your whole life, love, but I'm begging you, fight a little longer! I swear I'll be right there beside you. You don't need to fight alone ever again, love. Come home, Fae!"

The others in the room were more than moved and they hung onto his words now, though they were not meant for their ears and Fiyero was oblivious to all of them just now.

"You know, you did this before. You almost left me when Elfie was born, do you remember?" Maureen and Emrys exchanged a shocked look…they had never known! "We were stuck out in the gardens and you went into labor? Do you remember how you slipped away from me as soon as you knew she was healthy and safe? I stopped you then, and now…now Elfie _isn't_ safe. She isn't safe at all. Fight, Fae! Elfie and Emmy need you. They need the Witch of the West on their side…so do I, all of us do."

He grew silent then but remained sitting on the bed beside her, holding her hand in his. Maureen came over again, this time hugging Fiyero as well as stroking her sister's cheek. He leaned into her embrace and looked up to her tear stained face.

"I didn't know. She never told me…Fiyero, Faba almost died?"

"Not almost, she died. Just as Elfie was born. As soon as I delivered her and Fae could hear her, knew that the baby was alive and healthy, she slipped away. I called her back to me and she came, but she told me later that she was so very tired and when she knew '_he_' was safe with me, she let go. She hadn't seen her, she only heard her, and knew the baby was well."

"He?" Maureen was confused, so he explained.

"Fae was sure Elfie was a boy. I was sure she was a girl. Like I said, she just…let go. That's why I'm not leaving her now. If I do…" He let the idea trail off and knew everyone could fill in the blank spot without help. So they all kept watch now, each one prepared to call Elphaba back to them if they could.

_Elphaba found herself lying on a bed of damp grass beneath a tree. As she tried to remember what had happened, her head spun. The dizzying headache didn't go away immediately; it simply lessened as she sat up slowly. She remembered now! She had taken Glinda to task for sitting around feeling sorry for herself when there was so much trouble. Elfie! Emmy! They had been kidnapped and were being taken, Lurline knew where, by an insane Lioness! _

_When she attempted to stand, she rested her hand against the tree trunk, and was aware that the feeling was strange, surreal, and slowly Elphaba came to realize that she was in the midst of a portent. Suddenly, her mind and thoughts cleared and a stark reality struck her. Perhaps, just perhaps, this portent had something to do with the girls._

_Centering her thoughts and following her instincts, Elphaba began to walk slowly through the deserted landscape. What interested her most was the fact that she heard no animal sounds near her. Immediately, her guard went up and she stretched her sense of well honed intuition as far afield as she could and followed it like a homing beacon. Elfie!! She could sense her daughter! _

_She moved cautiously, not knowing if this Lioness might sense her as well, portent or no portent. As she got closer, Elphaba could sense the life force that was her niece, Emaurie. With all the caution that she had developed during her years on the run, Elphaba closed in on her girls. She could hear a stream running now and her instinct told her that she would find them there. She moved through the shadows of trees until she was there. _

_Off to her right and before her sat Elfie and Emmy. They seemed unharmed, and they sat close together, each strengthening the other with her close presence. They were whispering, heads held together. Moving to the tree nearest them, she listened to them plan._

"_What if we use our magic? We could get away that way." Emmy looked hopefully at her cousin. _

_Elfie shook her head slightly. "No, we promised not to use our magic, remember? We promised our parents. Besides, what if it doesn't work and she catches us? She's dangerous, Emmy, really, really dangerous!" _

_Elphaba remembered the promise that they had forced the girls to make, no magic or their powers would be bound until they were older. She winced now in the knowledge that they would remain in danger in order to keep their word. It was hard to draw up proper judgments when you were only four years old. She sensed that Elfie was more than worried about this Lioness, though. _

_Emmy's whisper interrupted her thoughts. "You should try, Elfie. I'm sure our parents will understand if you use your power to get home again. I don't think she'll chase you, though. It's me she wants, not you."_

_Elfie shook her head a tiny bit. "Not really. She thinks you're me, you look like Mama. I think she has us mixed up. She thinks you're the daughter of the Witch of the West…because you're green. Besides, I'm not leaving you Emmy! Not now and not ever! Don't worry, Mama will find us, you know she will!"_

_It was then that Elphaba decided to risk being seen by their kidnapper. She only hoped that the girls would sense her presence. She stepped out of the shadows and concentrated on them and only them. The result was almost instantaneous. Elfie swung her head around, her eyes finding her form almost immediately. She grabbed Emmy's hand and silently told her where to look with her eyes. Elphaba was overjoyed! _

_She quickly put her finger to her lips to signal the girls to be silent, giving them a reassuring smile as she did. Then, she inquired with a look as to where their kidnapper was. Emmy looked off toward the stream on her left. Elphaba nodded and stepped another step forward and looked around the trees to see the Lioness from Emmy's portent drinking from a nearby stream. _

_Stepping back again, Elphaba pointed to the Lioness and then motioned with her hand to her mouth. She rolled her slender green fingers over and over. Understanding filled her girls' eyes. She wanted them to talk to the Lioness and give her as much information as possible! It was a dangerous game, but the information she gained could make all the difference in their rescue. It was Elfie that took over and taking a deep breath spoke to the Lioness. The brave look in her eyes reminded her mother of Fiyero's. _

"_I still don't understand why you took us from home. Why did you?" she called to the Lioness._

_The Animal swung her head toward the girl and slinked toward her threateningly. The sheer venom in her voice startled even Elphaba. _

"_Because I wanted to! You…you I didn't want at all!" Her eyes were on Elfie. "It was your own decision to come. You wouldn't leave her, so…well, let's just say you may come to regret that decision. In fact, I can almost guarantee it."_

_The Animal glared at Emmy now and moved toward her with a grating look of hatred. Elfie's arm wound around her cousin's shoulders protectively while the Lioness continued, "I wanted you! I wanted the daughter of the Witch of the West! When I'm done, she'll suffer the way I've suffered; the way thousands of Animals have suffered…no thanks to her! When I'm done, she'll wish she had melted!"_

_It was Emmy who spoke now and in doing so gave her aunt another piece of the puzzle._

"_But Mama fought for the Animals! People hated her, but she fought to help the Animals!"_

"_Not enough!! Not even close to enough!!" The Animal roared at the children before her."_

"_She saved the Monkeys! You…you killed Grale! He was our friend." Elfie's voice was low and quiet. She had seen her mother caution them both not to push the Lioness too far. Her tone now was meant to calm her down._

_The Lioness sneered, "A sniveling weakling…that's all he was! Good riddance! As I said, catch your breath and get a drink. Ev is a long way off."_

"_Why are we going to the country of Ev…I'm sorry, I don't know your name."_

"_Not that it matters to you, but it's Zara. We're going to Ev because that's where my compatriots are waiting. Believe me, I'm not the only one who hates the Witch of the West. I'm not the only one who wants her to pay for all she's done...or hasn't done. I found you easily because one of my compatriots knew her and described her green skin." She stared at Emmy again, an evil smile on her face. "She didn't pass along any gift there, you know. I had to find her daughter and that skin of yours made it more than easy. Your friend here… well, her fate was sealed because of you and that green skin too."_

_Elfie had heard enough and was now about to tell Zara about the mistake she'd made about their identities. She was silenced by Emmy with a look. _

_Zara continued with a malicious smile. "Who knows though, she may come in handy…food may be scarce on the way back."_

_Elphaba, still watching unseen, was shaken. She saw the understanding hit the girls and was stunned to see them calmly accept it. This alone seemed to unnerve Zara who had expected tears and screaming. _

_Instead, she was met with their eye to eye glares and Emmy's soft but furious statement. "You said you wanted me there alive. Well, Elfie had better be alive too, because I won't let you kill her. You'll have to kill us both."_

_Elfie added her calm voice to Emmy's. "How would your friends feel if you show up without either of us? Do they trust you the way we trust each other? You'd better be sure."_

_The Lioness was dumbfounded, and for need of an answer said, "Rest now! Drink while you can! We'll be leaving soon." _

_Then she moved off. When she did, the girls looked toward Elphaba, who it seemed Zara could not sense. She came to them now stretching out a hand to each of them. Their faces said it all. They felt her! That meant they could hear her as well._

"_Be calm, my loves. We're coming for you. You did well! Do as she says and don't push her too far. You both make me so proud! Emmy…I've never been prouder to be green than knowing we share that and knowing what you risked for Elfie. Elfie, I'm proud of you for your bravery, you could have run but you chose to stay and help Emmy. Stay calm and remember we're coming. I love you both!"_

_Elphaba felt herself being pulled away from them and the girls watched as she shimmered into invisibility and was gone. Elphaba stretched her arms out to them as she was pulled away…and then it went black._

The mood by Elphaba's bedside had not changed much. Fiyero had just reached over and pushed a lock of his wife's hair off her cheek, when suddenly her arms shot up in the air before her. Everyone in the room jumped and Fiyero caught at her hands and clutched them tightly.

"Fae!? I'm here, Fae. Come back."

Suddenly, her upper body rose off the bed and she pulled in a loud, deep breath, her eyes trying to focus as she did. _She was in their room in Burzee. Fiyero… Fiyero was here._

"Yero? Yero, I was with them! I know! I know who has our girls!"

Maureen ran to her sister's side her expression wild and questioning. "Faba, Emmy, Elfie…are they…"

"Alive! Safe and alive… for now. They saw me, we spoke. They're being taken to Ev by the Lioness who killed Gorrian. She's insane, but she wants the Witch of the West's daughter alive…Reena, she thinks Emmy is my daughter. Her skin… Elfie wouldn't leave her, but Emmy's letting Zara think she's _my _daughter for now. Zara is traveling to meet her co-conspirators in Ev. We must reach them…and soon! We'll need all the magic we can manage. Are you up to it, Reena?"

"Hell yes! Point the way! You want a witch? You got one!"

They heard a voice come from the doorway and all of them turned to look at the speaker.

"Did I hear someone say they needed a witch? Will the Witch of the North do?"

Glinda Upland had rejoined the living…and the fight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Elphaba looked cautiously toward the doorway. The room fell silent as they watched Glinda Upland enter and move toward the bed where her best friend lay. Fiyero gently helped Elphaba sit up, adjusting pillows behind her. Once he had, he relinquished his position to their old friend…but with a soft warning.

"I'm warning you Glinda, she isn't up to your usual hysterics. If you _are_ here to help, great, but if you're not…well, now would be a good time to make yourself scarce. Fae's in no shape to…"

His wife stroked his cheek affectionately. "It's alright, Yero. I'll be fine. Glinda, it sounded like you wanted to help. Am I right?"

She looked at her old roommate with tired but frank and honest eyes. Glinda knew those eyes, that look, and soon she was engulfing her friend in a hug.

"Oh Elphie! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me…but I'm here now! I feel positively hideodious that I was all wrapped up in myself when you hurt so! But, don't worry! We'll find them, I know we will! After all, we have Fiyero, and you know what a good tracker and hunter _he _is, and Emrys has men to help us I'm sure, and we have _us_! Three witches? That's …that's…"

"Almost a coven?" Joanne murmured not _quite _under her breath. She did have the grace to look embarrassed when everyone turned to face her though.

"No," counseled Glinda solemnly, "but enough."

Joanne had reached the breaking point. She glared at Glinda now, remembering the image she had always held of her and comparing it to the reality. In Joanne's estimation, the reality fell far short. "You know, where Mark and I come from, every little child knows you. They watch the movie 'The Wizard of Oz', and they see Glinda…she's beautiful and smart and strong. She helps save the day more than once! But right here, right now, I have to tell you that you don't measure up."

Mark looked appalled and half under his breath issued, "_Joanne!"_

Glinda looked at Joanne with a small smile and was calm and unhurt by her outburst. "I absitivily have the first one down pat. Beautiful? But the other two…smart and strong? You have the wrong witch there. Your… _movie_? Movie… got that one wrong. Smart and strong? That's Elphie. She always was and always had to be. Me? I was nothing more than a stunningly beautiful blonde until I met her. You see, that was all anyone ever expected of me, Fiyero included…until her." She sat down beside her old friend and squeezed her hand lovingly.

"Elphie expected me to be more. She expected me to be strong and smart and wise and made me want to try to be in return. Even my parents only hoped for looks, but Elphie…Elphie demanded substance…the kind she has. I found some once I lost her. I kept thinking, '_What would Elphie do?'_? It wasn't always easy. Sometimes it was downright hideodious and left me despondiary… like when Gorrian died and I forgot to remember, but I remember now." The Witch of the North looked at her old friend. "I remember now, Elphie. We'll find Elfie and Emmy! We will…or my name isn't Glinda Upland!" She smiled at Elphaba now and soon the green witch was held firmly in her embrace. The impact when Elphaba hit her almost tipped Glinda off the bed and onto the floor. Only Fiyero's hand at Glinda's back ceased the movement. They sat like that for a moment until Glinda pulled back and looking Elphaba sharply in the eye asked, "Now what's all this about you going into Emaurie's portent? Elphie! You know how dangerous that can be! You could have been lost there!! I want you to promise never to do it again! Promise me!"

Elphaba shook her head sadly. "Sorry Glinda, but you know I can't do that. It could mean the girls' safety. Besides, I gained enough information from that trip to tell me who killed Gorrian and who has the girls now. She's a Lioness named Zara…rather insane. She's taking them to Ev to meet up with her cohorts. Ev is northwest of Burzee."

Glinda shook her head and filled the others in. "Elphie's sharing of Emmy's portent opened her up to this last 'journey'. It consumes a lot of energy, portent shifting. No wonder you look like a lawn that needs to be thatched!"

"Glinda!!" It came from several mouths at once…everyone but Elphaba. Elphaba looked stunned at first and then began to laugh and laugh hard.

"I suppose I must look like I need to be thatched." Suddenly, she was serious.

"Please Glinda, I spoke to the girls and they're going to be smart and not provoke her, but we need to save them…now! Emmy is masquerading as Elfie because Zara assumed Emmy was _my_ daughter, and Elfie won't leave her. If anything goes wrong, if Zara finds out they have been lying, if anything happens to Emmy because of me…"

Emrys stepped forward now and addressed his sister-in-law and childhood friend. He was firm and set. "It will not be your fault! You had as much control over Emmy's verdigris as you did over her kidnapping! Elphaba, you would give your life for Emmy! Don't you think we know that? You tried to get the girls away, to safety…how were you to know that they would sneak away to visit Grale's grave?"

Maureen spoke up now, reassuring her sister. "Faba, _you _taught Emmy how to be proud of who she is and what she looks like. You showed her that the person within is the only person that truly matters. She loves you, looks up to you; don't forget all you taught her now."

Elphaba sat back against the pillows. She had listened to what everyone said and now she was thinking about all they had said. She _wasn't _to blame. She _had _tried to be a positive influence on Emmy, unlike how she had been raised, ashamed of her appearance and made to see herself as an abomination. She _would _give her life for both girls. Fiyero could see the resolve return to his wife's countenance.

"Fae, if we work together, we can do anything, anything! Just believe, love. Believe."

Glinda pushed a few locks of raven black hair off her friend's forehead. "Enough, for now, Elphie. Rest, get your strength back, and then we'll plan. I'm sure Emrys and Fiyero can get things started while you sleep." She bent forward and kissed her friend's forehead as she rose. As she did, she waved her right hand before Elphaba's face and whispered words that most of them didn't understand. Immediately, Elphaba's eyes began to grow heavy and she fought the sleep that Glinda had induced.

"Glin, no fair!" She yawned as she finished speaking. Glinda smiled and waved Fiyero over.

"She'll sleep now. It's just a simple sleeping spell. When she's had enough rest, she'll wake up right as rain…and just as refreshified." Glinda watched her now, a scowl on her face; Elphaba was fighting and fighting hard to stay awake. "She can be so intense!"

Fiyero sat down beside his wife and looked at her lovingly. "Leave this to me, Glinda."

Fiyero leaned forward and ran his fingers down Elphaba's cheek lightly. Leaning in, he brought his lips to her temple and kissed it softly and in barely a whisper he soothed near her ear, "Sleep, my Fae, sleep… I'm here. I'm right here and I'll stay here. Sleep now, love."

Elphaba yawned dramatically. "Yero…hold me? Aaaah…" This last was a yawn.

"With pleasure, Fae, with pleasure." As the others began to tiptoe out, Fiyero lay beside his wife, fully dressed, but spooning her length into his own. At the feel of his body against hers and his arms around her, Elphaba drifted into a calm, deep sleep. Until he knew for certain she was completely asleep, Fiyero sung to her very softly. It was an old lullaby, one that his mother had sung to him and they had sung to Elfie.

_Elfie! _Looking down at his wife's peaceful profile as she slept, he could see just how much Elfie looked like her mother. He had watched their daughter sleep enough to know. Apart from her skin tone and eyes, she was the very picture of the little girl Yero had seen several years ago in the mirror that had helped each sister see her sibling's past. Their Elfie resembled that little girl so much and yet, she was her own self. The child in the mirror had been green; Elfie had his own fair skin tone.

The eyes of the girl in the mirror had been deep brown and full of pain; whereas Elfie's eyes were as blue as his own and full of joy and life. Fiyero made his mind up right there and then to see that their daughter's eyes stayed that way. For now though, he could serve her best by helping her mother heal.

As they lay there, Fiyero had a notion and the longer he thought about it, the more promise he thought it had. _The mirror_! Perhaps they could use the mirror to keep track of the girls and avoid the portents. That would allow Fae to regain her strength and prepare to face their enemies. _Perhaps, just perhaps…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

While Elphaba slept, life went on. While her body, mind, and spirit healed and rested, the others awaited the return of the Witch of the West. Fiyero stayed beside his wife keeping watch. King Emrys' attention and time had been diverted by some of the many unavoidable duties of his station... his daughter and niece never far from his mind.

Mark was inexorably drawn to the gardens and their vistas. He couldn't help wishing he had his movie camera! The views and landscaping were lovely and while planned, Mark knew they were meant to look unhandled and wild for the most part. It was calm there, and he wandered there now, his thoughts on the two little girls he had come to love. When he caught sight of the burial plot in the distance, Mark prayed that it remained as it was now. For the first time in a long time, Mark _prayed…_prayed hardthat no small new plots need be added.

Joanne had borrowed a law book from Emrys' library and was on her way back to her suite. She felt sure that comparing the legal codes of Burzee to those of New York, might give her the bland but encompassing distraction she needed. Still, a part of her was far off, somewhere in a Burzeean wood with Emaurie and Elfie. As she was passing the nursery she heard a noise and ventured a look through the open doors. The sight before her eyes broke her heart.

Maureen was wandering about the room slowly, Emmy's ripped stuff animal held tight in her hands. As she came to a particular spot in the nursery's mural, she reached out and stroked it gently. Looking closer, Joanne realized with a wince that it was the character that resembled Emmy. Then she heard a sound come from the diva she had never heard before…a strangled sob.

Unable to stand it any longer, Joanne entered and went to her ex-lover. Just as Joanne expected, when Maureen realized she'd been discovered, she made a quick attempt at recovery…an unsuccessful one. Out of instinct and past practice, Joanne moved to her and pulled her into her arms to console her. It worked for a moment or two, and the diva found solace in her arms, her tears wetting Joanne's shoulder. Then she drew a great shuddering breath and pulled back…uncomfortable in a way she never had been before.

As she wiped her eyes Maureen smiled. "Thanks…sorry about the shirt. Oh God, where are they?"

Joanne understood. The subject of 'them_' _was over. Whatever relationship they had had in the past was over now. Consolation was one thing…but anything else was out of bounds. Joanne covered now with the ease that came from her work in a courtroom.

"They're safe. You heard your sister; they're safe and together and…Maureen, they're smart. They'll stay that way until you can get to them. Try and have some…"

"Faith?" Maureen's voice sounded bitter. "Yeah, well faith is Faba's thing… though God knows why! Faba and Rys! I think _he _has the market covered."

Joanne knew she was being led firmly away from the precipice of falling into loving Maureen again. Maureen had mentioned _Emrys. _Joanne liked him a lot, and in many ways she and Emrys were the same...organized, dependable, and strong. The differences were apparently what drew Maureen to him. Whatever they had, it was strong…strong and undeniable. The old Maureen would have thought nothing of toying with them _both_.

This Maureen was firm and insistent in her devotion and faithfulness to her husband. Maureen's only weakness now had been born of pain and duress. Joanne could only respect it and regret that she'd been unable to bring out this side of her diva. She drew the subject back to even safer territory.

"The mural…it's incredible. It even has Emaurie in it."

"And Elfie." Maureen moved to where her niece was painted. The child looked like a fairy or sprite. Joanne nodded. "I get it. Elfie, elf, that's cute."

Maureen shook her head vehemently, stroking the portrait lovingly. "Pixie. That's Rys' nickname for her-- Pixie. He got it from one of the earlier murals. At the rate they're growing, Rys will be having another painted in no time." She paused, trying to gather herself together. "Hopefully…oh God, let there be another mural!"

In an effort to draw her mind away from its present path, Joanne spoke up.

"There will be! Tell me about Burzee. You're happy here, I can see it. Is that why you never came back? Emrys and Burzee?"

Maureen looked at her wryly. "Nice try there! Belt me over the head with a frying pan, why don't you? Who do I look like…Wile E. Coyote? I did notice the dramatic subject change. But yeah, part of it was Rys…a lot of it was Rys, but more than anything, it was Elphaba. I found out I had a twin sister and I had to get to know her. Besides, it was time for me to move on. But Faba, she was the cherry on top of the sundae. I mean here was this twin, this powerful witch, and she accepted me…probably because of her past." At a confused look from Joanne, she continued. "I won the parental lottery. Who knew being kidnapped and dropped into another world could be so good? But Faba's parents…her father…he was a miserable son of a…."

"Don't you mean your father?"

"Not really…I mean _he_ was no prize whatsoever, but the father who _raised_ Faba, now _he _was a total…let's just say I'm glad he's dead. If he wasn't, I'd gladly bury him alive and party on his grave! Anyway, with all the abuse she suffered she could have hated my guts. She didn't. She didn't and she shared herself. No judgments, just _her. _I saw her past when we used this mirror to get closer…become whole again. It sucked, Joanne! Anyway, she's strong and she shares it. It doesn't surprise me that she risked herself going into Emmy's portent with her. It helped Emmy and it helped us. She loves Emmy as much as she loves Elfie. She even delivered her! Thank God Glinda is here to keep an eye on her now. They were roommates in school and good, good friends. Glinda understands the magic better than I do. Together, we might just pull this off."

Maureen realized she had just come full circle emotionally. She had traveled from despair to hopeful optimism. "Feel any better?" Joanne asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I think I can finally see a light in the distance."

Joanne smiled broadly. "Good, good!"

Her humor was tempered by a wry comment from Maureen, "Yeah, now let's just hope it's not an oncoming train!" With that, the two women left the nursery.

-----

Off in the distant forests of Burzee, Elfie and Emmy walked hand in hand under Zara's watchful eyes. She wanted to complain, but even she could find no fault with these younglings. They were polite and cooperative and followed her instructions to the letter. They were careful and quiet and traveled where she demanded uncomplainingly. Zara apprised each of them now as they walked.

The Witch's spawn was spirited; she could see it. Beneath her green skin, her spirit seemed to be held in check by her friend and her very presence. _This_ youngling was less eager to burn and more likely to act with a quiet intelligence. Zara had to give her credit for one thing. When she had pounced at them both back in the burial place and singled out the green one, her friend could have escaped. She _was _only after the Witch's child after all. Yet, she remained and offered her friend unswerving devotion. Even having heard her say she would use this pale one for food if it became necessary, she remained calm and close to her companion. T

hey reminded Zara suddenly of another two…two younglings…two devoted to each other. Just the thought and picture caused a sharp pain to flash across the Lioness' head. She closed her eyes suddenly and growled, her head twitching in pain.

"Are you alright?" It was the friend, the pale one. Zara saw genuine concern written on the youngling's face.

"I'm fine!" she growled at her. Still, she knew the child appraised her.

"Excuse me for saying so, but you don't look it right now. You look like you have a headache. Do you? My mother makes me a tea from tree bark when I have one. I could make it for you if you like. I'm sure it's safe, Mama wouldn't use it if it wasn't."

Zara appraised this one even closer now. In her eyes she saw only honesty and a true desire to help. Still, Zara chose to pass on the offer.

"We haven't the tools to make it here, but…I thank you. Here, sit beneath that tree and we'll rest a moment. The trail will get more difficult soon." Then, she was lost in her thoughts as she lay upon the ground a few feet from them.

Elfie sat down beside Emmy. "What are you doing?" Emmy asked quietly. Elfie looked in her cousin's eyes. "Mama told us to be smart. She didn't want us to risk anything. I'm doing what Mama wants. She's coming, Emmy. I know she'll come! She'll come and get us out of all of this. I know it! Relax and be smart. We can do this. I know it!"

"I wish Mommy and Aunt Faba were here now! She isn't…right. You _know_ that Elfie!" Emmy glanced at Zara with her eyes alone in order to show her cousin who she spoke of.

Elfie nodded slightly and answered in a whisper. "I know, but…I keep feeling her pain, Emmy. She's hurting _so much_! Not just from her headache, but something else, something bigger. It feels like a weight…I can't describe it any better. I wish…"

"What?" Her cousin asked, taking her hand again.

"I wish our angels were here…I know they could help us." The young empath rested her head on her cousin's shoulder. Picking up on Zara's pain had weakened her.

Emmy squeezed her hand and used her other hand to stroke Elfie's long hair. "Me too. I wish they were here too. I don't think I've ever wished for anything so much in my life!"

Elfie nodded, her eyes closed. "I haven't either. The only thing I want more is Mama and Daddy. I need a hug from Daddy!" Emmy watched a tear run slowly down her cousin's face. It caused them to form in _her_ eyes as well...like a kind of magic.

Quietly, the cousins sat and let their tears fall. Their only sources of comfort…each other and their memories. They had no way of knowing that they had just changed the odds in their own favor.

-----

Elphaba lay sleeping deeply, Fiyero still stretched out beside her. He had dozed off, safe in the knowledge that his arms around his wife would alert him when she woke. A familiar voice pulled at Elphaba, urging her toward consciousness.

"Elphaba? Come on Chica. That's it, wake up, you can do it. A little more, come on."

Opening her eyes, Elphaba thought she was dreaming. "Angel?" It was half a question and half a statement and _all _she could manage as she tried to decide whether she was still dreaming or not.

"In the flesh…so to speak. Come on Chica, work with me. I know you need the sleep but your babies need you more."

That pulled her quite close to overriding Glinda's spell. The final kick was the blurry presence of a large, unknown man near her bedside. She was awake instantly, jumping to her feet unsteadily, and nearly causing Fiyero to fall off the bed.

"Who are you? Angel? Angel! Who is…"

Angel's warm and enveloping smile gave her a sense of ease, but still… Angel walked to the man's side and as she moved Elphaba saw his eyes…eyes that watched only Angel. Elphaba knew that look; it was a look that Yero wore when he looked at her: love, passion, the look of a soul mate. Elphaba relaxed and then watched Angel hit this large man on the arm playfully.

"Baby, I asked you to wait until I could introduce you! Do you want to scare the poor woman to death! Hasn't she been through enough already?!"

Elphaba felt Fiyero behind her, his hands on her waist, ready to thrust her behind him if necessary. Only Angel's presence gave him pause. "Angel?"

"Hey Cherie! Ooh! You're lookin' fine! Anyway, Elphaba, Fiyero, I'd like you to meet _my _baby. This is Collins…he's like me. Now anyways. He's been watching over your little Chicas with me for a long time."

Collins nodded to them, genuine warmth in his eyes. "It's a pleasure. Your Elfie is a beautiful soul."

This seemed to stir Elphaba who drew in a harsh breath and put a hand over her face. "Angel! Elfie, Emmy, they were kidnapped, kidnapped by a Lio…."

Angel put up a hand. "I know, I know. That's why we're here. Those little babies? They wished for us to be there so _hard_…we're… here."

Collins' deep voice was soothing, "Mimi is watching over them right now. She's another friend…been watching over them since they were born. Don't you worry; they'll be safe while she's there."

"How can you be so sure?" Fiyero had finally recovered enough to join the conversation.

Collins' mouth curved into a knowing smile, a _fatherly _one. "Because Mimi loves those girls like they were her own. We all do. None of us had a chance to have kids in life…it's like we were given another chance. We watch over your girls and help them just _be. _We're there as a kind of backup. Little ones that strong need all the help they can get just being themselves. Mimi? She's like a mama cat. That Lioness doesn't stand a chance! Right now, those babies just need to know they're not alone out there. Elphaba gave them a head start in that with her portent, but if she tries it too often, well, there won't be a _strong _witch standin' when you need one…and you will…need one that is."

Angel took Collins' hand affectionately. "He's right, but Chica, you're going to have to work together on this one…all of you. You did a great job with Glinda! Just enough love and just enough of a kick in the ass. Now she's workin'. It's time to get your sister and Emrys in on this now."

"The mirror!!" Fiyero fairly yelled, he was that excited.

Angel put a hand over her heart and gave him a stern look. "Dios! Fiyero, have a heart! How much excitement do you think we can manage?! Just because we're dead doesn't mean we don't scare easy! Now, what about that mirror?"

Fiyero looked at them all excitedly. "I got thinking, we used the mirror before to see the past. Couldn't we enchant it so that we could see the girls…in the present?" He looked at them hopefully.

Elphaba thought hard and then she began to smile. She turned and kissed him deeply. "You're a genius! I have the extra spells that were taken out of the Grimmerie. One of them must be the one used to enchant the mirror originally. The only thing we have to do now, is change the spell just enough to get it to focus on 'the now' and the girls. The spell will call for all of us: Glinda, Reena and me. It should be stronger that way, especially since two of us are the girls' mothers. Oh Yero, you're brilliant! I forgot all about the mirror. Let's get Reena and Emrys and Glinda. I want to see my baby again."

-----

Emmy and Elfie had fallen asleep. Walking so far and so long had finally taken its toll on the four year olds. Elfie was especially tired because she hadn't been able to tune Zara's intense emotions out. They swung back and forth and it was tiring and confusing. She woke now to a familiar voice.

"…Forget regret or life is yours to miss….

Elfie's eyes lit up and filled with tears all at once. "You came! You came…"

Mimi moved closer to Elfie who squeezed Emmy's hand to wake her. "Of course I came, mi hija. Of course I came. Angel and Collins came too. They're with your Mama and Daddy right now, Emmy's too. Don't you worry! I'm going to stay right here with my girls. She might not see me," Mimi gestured to Zara. "But don't you worry! If she gets rowdy, she'll _feel_ me! Nobody messes with my little Chicas, not without answering to me!" Mimi dried Elfie's eyes and tweaked Emmy's nose playfully.

Just then, Zara awoke and checked on the girls. They were there, but something wasn't right. She jumped up and stalked closer to them. Glaring at the girls, she moved closer and watched happily as Emmy and Elfie backed up against the tree. Then it happened. It was like she hit a wall. She simply couldn't move closer, not without feeling a gnawing fear deep within her.

What she didn't see was Mimi standing in front of her, pushing against her head. "Back off you b…othersome creature! Go back to your corner and go back to sleep!"

Mimi was intense and filled with a maternal fury that both girls recognized. They watched as Zara did as she was told. Mimi turned back to the girls.

"It's alright. You get some sleep. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I also don't need to sleep, so you don't have to worry about her sneaking past me. Rest, my brave girls. I'll be here when you wake up."

The girls nodded and thanked her softly. As she was ready to drift off Elfie finally asked a question that they had been dying to ask since they were toddlers.

"Can we know what to call you? We always wanted to know."

A smile lit Mimi's face and she nodded, "Sure you can know. You can call me Meems."

"Thank you Meems, for always." said Emmy.

"We love you." said Elfie.

As the girls drifted off to sleep, Mimi watched them. In a small way, it felt as if they were her girls… the girls she and Roger never had a chance to have. God help anyone who tried to hurt them! She had been keeping them safe since they were born, she was not about to stop anytime soon!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent****.**

Maureen, Emrys, Joanne, Mark, and Glinda were gathered together in the library when Elphaba came barreling in with Fiyero, Angel and Collins. At the sight of Angel, both Glinda and Maureen screamed in excitement.

"Angel…Angel…oh my God, Angel!!" Maureen had her in her arms and they were dancing around hopping up and down in circles. Collins watched with a loving smile. When Maureen went to hug him as well, Glinda moved in on Angel.

"Angel!"

"Glinda!"

"You're back!"

Mark stood with his mouth open and totally speechless. _Angel?! Collins?!_

"I'm back, girl…at least for now. Let's see those nails, baby." Glinda stretched out her hands with a smile. Glinda remembered Angel's help when she was blind. Angel had assured her that she was a 'peach' person as well as a 'pink' one. The long, manicured fingernails that met her eyes were indeed, peach.

"You go, girl!"

Angel embraced Glinda and over Angel's shoulder she saw a very tall, rather handsome man.

"Hellooo…! I'm Glinda… and you are?"

"Sugar, this is my baby, Collins. Honey, this Glinda; she's Elphaba's best friend and our little Chicas honorary aunt…like me!" Angel looked quite pleased with herself and she watched as Glinda appraised her man, finishing with an approving smile. Angel and Collins turned to Mark and Joanne. No words were spoken, but silently, swiftly, they all wound up in a group hug.

When all the introductions were over, Elphaba filled the others in on Fiyero's idea. Nine people went silent at once and looked at each other. Maureen jumped forward and landed in her brother-in-law's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're a genius!"

Fiyero hugged Maureen close but warned her, "Let's see if it's feasible. We don't know yet whether it _will _work or not."

The Bohemian in her reared her head so Maureen looked at them all with a dare in her eyes and said, "Well, let's find out!!"

The group descended on the vacant hall where the ancient mirror still stood. Elphaba and Maureen tried just stepping in front of it together like they did the last time, but only their own images stared hopefully back at them. Glinda joined them and they began to chant. Over and over they chanted softly until it became quite apparent that nothing was about to happen. They were more than irate and this caused Joanne to look at the reflections and toss back, "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble …"

As they stood trying to figure out what to do next, an odd look came over Collins' face. He looked over to Angel and asked her off-handedly, "Your drumsticks were the missing piece, baby?"

Angel nodded sullenly. The disappointment was plain on her face. Her girls needed her and she couldn't come through! Elphaba noticed Collins though. He had the look of a mathematician working out a problem, and suddenly, she saw a light come to his eyes. He passed them and pulled the drumsticks from the mirror. He held them a moment and then reinserted them. Suddenly, the mirror sprang to life. As a picture began to form, Collins backed away and shrugged.

"It's just like rebooting a computer. You turn it off and then start over; works almost every time." Angel grabbed him and kissed him deeply.

"Damn, baby! Brains can be hot!" Then they turned to watch the picture that formed.

A forest formed before them. They heard children giggling and laughing and the mirror focused on two lion cubs.

"Take it back!" _They were Lions!_

"No, I won't, silly! It really is my turn! Come on, Zev!"

"Make me, Keela!"

The Cubs played and wrestled among the undergrowth. Off to the side was the Lioness, Zara and her mate. They lay together, nuzzling each other lovingly, watching their Cubs.

The male Lion spoke up sharply at one point, "Zev, remember that she's your sister! Play a little more gently! You're not a wild animal, don't behave like one!"

The male Cub answered respectfully, "Yes, Dad."

The Lioness licked her mate gently, "Storsh, have I told you how much I love you today?"

Her mate cradled her head gently as he rubbed against her. "You have, Zara, but I can always hear it again."

_This was the Lioness who kidnapped the girls?! They saw her now with different eyes. What had happened to her?_

Suddenly, the family heard a crashing coming in their direction. The Cubs ran to their parents who now took on an air of caution. They heard voices in the distance, "Hurry! She's escaping! The Wicked Witch is escaping! Stop her!"

The witches watched as Zara and Storsh gathered their Cubs up and began to flee from the Gale Force. As the family fled, they ran right into another phalanx of the Force. The young Female Cub, Keela, was terrified and called out to her mother, "Mama!"

The officers of the Gale Force, having just lost Elphaba, now set their sights on a new target.

"They're Animals! Grab them, bring them down!"

The Cubs were captured quickly and Zev fought to protect his sister. It took some time, but Storsh was soon netted with the very nets they had planned to use on the Wicked Witch. He fought against the nets until he was clubbed into unconsciousness.

They watched the mirror as it showed Zara uncertain whether to stay and fight for her family or run for help. She chose to get help. In a mad dash for the open, Zara ran, eyes looking wildly to the skies searching…searching…then she saw her! Zara saw Elphaba streaking across the sky on her broom and she ran calling out to her for help.

"Elphaba! Elphaba! Help us! My family…Elphaba!!!!!"

Glinda and Maureen saw the dawning horror on Elphaba's face.

"I never heard!! I didn't know! Oh Oz!"

Fiyero soothed her gently. "Fae, you were so high _and _trying to escape yourself. I've flown that high, hearing anything from the ground at that height is almost impossible. It gets lost ion the wind, love."

Elphaba would not be consoled however. She watched as Zara gave up on fetting her attention and ran back to her family. Zara's mate was still unconscious… and as she ran to her Cubs, she herself was netted.

Everyone gathered by the mirror watched in utter horror as Zara watched her Cubs tortured and clubbed while the Gale Force laughed. The Cubs cried for their mother until finally, the officers had had enough fun and used their sharp pikes to impale the beautiful young cubs. Their dying screams rang through all of their minds.

Zara screamed out in grief so a particularly cruel soldier asked, "What's wrong? Do you want your brats? That's no problem." With that, her son and daughter's bloody corpses were thrown right before her face.

The mirror shifted.

Zara and Storsh were being brought to the dungeons. As they led a muzzled, tethered and beaten Zara from a cart, she realized in horror that they were separating her from mate. "Storsh!" It sounded strange because of the muzzle. He remained roped down in the cart.

"I love you! Stay strong. We will make it out!" He called to her. From listening to the soldiers, Zara knew Storsh was being taken to a dungeon on the other side of the city.

As she was forced down a hallway a guard called out to her, "Welcome to Southstairs! Don't plan on leaving, cat… at least not as yourself." Then he began to laugh cruelly.

Down, down, down she was taken, to a level of the dungeon that even Fiyero had no knowledge of. At the end of a hallway, sat a large metal square with bars. Her guards laughed. "It's a cage, cat. Welcome to your new home." Their cruel laughter remained as they watched the effect the cage was having on her.

They watched in the mirror as it shifted and saw the effect the cage was having on Zara. At first she only looked frightened. Then as they watched they saw her trying to hang onto her very sanity in the dank, dark cage.

"The magic…" Elphaba said softly, "It's draining her mind!"

They watched Zara begin to pace constantly, back and forth, back and forth. Then they watched her shadow boxing objects that weren't there. Her voice was becoming slurred as she spoke to her dead Cubs as if they were there beside her. Yet, she fought! The family watched her fight to hang onto her intelligence by reciting quotations, telling stories and fables and remembering the names of those she loved.

The mirror shifted once more.

Soldiers of the Gale Force stood outside Zara's cage. She looked as if her intelligence was lost. She no longer talked and she was shadow boxing a cobweb. She didn't even notice them standing there smiling down at her cruelly.

"Meow!" One of the soldiers called to her, and she looked at him, answering softly with a purr. The other soldiers laughed as two of them opened her cage door and she rubbed against their legs in a docile manner. Zara was muzzled again and harnessed and led out of the cage and down the hall.

As she watched her in the mirror though, Elphaba could see the lost sanity begin to flow back into her as they moved her away from the cage. Her sense of self-preservation kicked in and she remained, by sight, as they believed her to be. Elphaba could see the cunning in her eyes and silently found herself cheering her on. Zara was taken to small, circular, arena-like room.

Her muzzle was removed and her harness unclipped; then she was locked inside with a large door before her.

Fiyero murmured, "No, oh, no!"

As the others turned back to the mirror from his pale face, they saw a sight that sickened them.

When the door opened, another Lion was revealed. His mane was knotted and dirty, and his whole demeanor was that of a very wild animal. He also had scars…many scars but one particularly nasty one near his hind leg. The other Lion took in Zara's presence and took long, growling breaths.

He began circling her to attack, when Zara finally spoke, "St-osh…"

She found her mate now almost unrecognizable.

Glinda sucked in air and Maureen and Emrys were speechless. Elphaba looked swiftly at her husband. "Yero?"

Fiyero's face was a study in painful memory. "It's what they wanted me to do to you, Fae. Turn me into a killer with no remorse, and set me against you. That's how they think…thought, use me to kill you and not only would they have a dead witch, they have a killer who no longer cares who and how he kills. Then they use him to gain whatever they want."

Elphaba ran her hand down her husband's cheek. "They didn't know you, Yero! They didn't know you."

"They didn't know I loved you and I had put myself there just to save you. _I_ used _them_! But Zara…and Stosh?"

They turned back to the mirror only to see Zara trying to reach her mate…reach his mind, but it seemed useless. He was wild now and lunged at her, attacking her. Zara kept tarrying to defend herself, but Stosh was wild. His eyes showed only anger, only pain, only rage…and absolutely _no _recognition.

He continued to attack her, while she kept screaming at him, trying to get him to remember. Finally, Stosh pinned her to the ground and went for her throat. With all her strength, Zara pushed him off her. She tried once more to reach him.

"Stosh! Remember Zev, remember Keela! Stosh! I love you!" His lunge and roar told her all she needed to know. Her mate, her love, was gone. He was gone and would never return. Even the sound of his Cubs' names had meant nothing to him. Stosh was dead…killed by the Wizard, killed by humans…and killed by the Witch that had abandoned them while she claimed to champion Animals.

It was inevitable. Stosh lunged again and went for her throat again. Her instinct was one of self-defense. Zara grabbed her mate by the throat and with all her strength, ripped it out. She heard his dying gurgles as his body fell upon her, covering her with his blood.

For a moment, she lay there beneath him, breathing in his scent, remembering….remembering and then all her grief was released. She cried out, it was a loud, visceral sound that filled the room and stunned all the humans who were watching. They had enjoyed these moments. Some had been gambling and now bets were being paid off.

Those watching through the mirror found this particularly sickening.

Zara's scream and lack of movement caused the Gale Force soldiers at the gates to think that she was gravely, perhaps mortally, wounded. They entered the arena now and shoved Stosh's body off her. As they prepared to chain her again, she made her move. All her uncontrollable feelings were released and she attacked the soldiers near her. She ripped the throats out of two and mauled the other horribly.

She felt powerful again, and sprinted out the open gates and through the corridors of Southstairs. If anyone got in her way, she showed as much mercy to them as had been shown to her children and mate. Once she was out of the building and into the light, Zara dashed through the streets. Deep wailing moans came from her throat; and as she made her way through the city, she attacked any human who crossed her path.

Once she knew freedom again, Zara vowed to destroy everyone that had destroyed her family. The Wizard, Morrible, the Gale Force, humans, and the Wicked Witch of the West!

The more she destroyed over time, the more she lost. Zara's sanity was teetering on the brink at this point, Elphaba realized. She felt personally responsible for all the pain and all the madness. "If only I had heard her…"

The mirror shifted one more time.

In a forest clearing, Elfie and Emmy slept against a tree. Their heads were together and they were holding hands. Off to the side, Zara lay staring at the children. She looked _more_ than uneasy. Finally, they saw why. Standing between the girls and Zara, stood a woman. A _very _touchy and irritated woman.

Angel and Collins were smiling and smiled even broader when Joanne said, "Mimi!"

"You betcha! Mimi! And she's not leaving those babies, don't you worry!"

They watched as Mimi turned to face the girls and began to sing gently.

Mimi bent and gently ran her hand over each girl's cheek. They moved to her hand in their sleep. They were peaceful.

As the mirror went black, Elphaba looked as the others. "How can we think of her as a monster now?" She looked at Maureen. "She was a mother, like we are. Can you say you'd be any different if you were in her place? I think she needs us…almost as much as the girls, maybe more."

Emrys looked at her astonished, "More?"

Elphaba nodded, "Yes, more. You saw them, Emrys. Elfie and Emmy aren't alone…not even a little. But Zara…Zara has no one."

"Yes she does," added Fiyero. "She has us."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- I sincerely apologize for the long wait. With Christmas and New Year's, I didn't have much time to write. I hope everyone's holidays were wonderful! On another note, thank you so much for nominating my stories for the Wicked Fanfiction Awards! I was awarded second and third place for Best Crossover and first place for Best Original Character. I am very grateful and extremely honored. Thank you!!**

Elphaba stood by the window of their bedroom. Fiyero was asleep in the bed across the room and with the draperies pulled back as they were, she could glance and make out his handsome features in the moonlight. She turned back and looked out the window again. Her thoughts drifted to so many places: Elfie and Emmy, Zara and the images they had seen in the mirror, and the joyous reunion going on downstairs between her sister and the other Bohemians…alive and angelic.

Maureen and her friends were enjoying a reunion of sorts brought about by Elfie and Emmy's situation. Only Mimi was absent; she was planted firmly beside the little girls she had protected since birth. Mark, Joanne, Maureen, Angel and Collins were taking these moments to catch up with each other and just generally enjoy the opportunity they had been afforded. Elphaba smiled when she remembered logical, practical Joanne's reaction to the sight of her lost friends. Luckily, Yero and Emrys were close enough to help her onto a sofa.

After several minutes, Elphaba and Fiyero had said goodnight and left the Bohemians and Emrys together. Standing by the window, Elphaba hoped that Glinda would have the good manners and sense to give the old friends the time and space to catch up. _One more thing to think and worry about! _Her head began to spin.

Everything they had learned from the mirror had caused Elphaba to drastically change her opinion of Zara. She was insane, but that insanity had been caused by the Gale Force and humans. Elphaba knew she now had to save her daughter and niece _and _Zara. To do any less would, in Elphaba's eyes be against everything she believed in.

She felt for Zara. She had been captured, forced to watch her cubs tortured and murdered, only then to have her very intelligence drained from her mind and forced to see her mate turn wild and then kill him. Elphaba put herself in Zara's place and felt the pain she would feel if she was forced to endure all of this. In her heart, she wasn't sure she wouldn't become just as wicked as many had claimed her to be. Her only prayer would be the help and understanding of another soul. Standing at the window, watching the moon and skies, Elphaba vowed to be that soul for Zara. She only hoped time was on her side.

-----

_Fiyero saw Elfie and Emmy die. He was roped down to the ground and helpless. He saw them tortured, heard them cry for him, and then saw them die. He heard the silence that followed. Not quite silence… he heard Elphaba's screams_ _and the laughter and mocking of the Gale Force guards that had captured them. _

_They jeered and beat Elphaba into unconsciousness. Suddenly, he was in a cage, he felt as if he was losing "himself" and when nothing but fighting mattered, he was loosed in an arena. There were voices laughing and taunting him, and it only made him hate more. When someone else entered the arena, he knew the most important thing was for him to kill it, him, her, whatever. He attacked her with a force unequalled in any fighting he had done before. She tried to avoid him, but in the end, he won out…only to finally focus on the dead body laying near him and really see her. _

_Elphaba!! He had killed his Elphaba! Her dead eyes stared at him now as she grew cold and stiff. _

"**Elphaba**_**!!"**_

Fiyero bolted up in bed, screaming his wife's name. He was sweating and shaking and more than a little out of breath. He felt hands on his shoulders and finally opened his eyes to see Elphaba, his Fae, concerned and very much there.

"Yero! Yero, it's alright! I'm here!"

Still shaking, he reached out and grabbed her, rougher than he realized, and pulled her closer. It really was her. He could see her beautiful emerald face in the moonlight. She looked frightened, but not _of _him… _for_ him. One hand came up to stroke his cheek and the other gently played through his hair.

"It's alright, Yero, I'm here. You were dreaming."

He shook his head and looked into her dark eyes. "I killed you. I saw Elfie and Emmy die. I was captured and lost my mind…Fae; I killed you in the arena." He swept a hand over his eyes. There were tears spilling from them. Elphaba tried harder to sooth him.

"You were dreaming about what we saw in the mirror. It was violent and horrific, but it was not you. It was Zara and Stosh. Elfie and Emmy are with Zara, but Mimi is there. She's guarded them all their lives; she won't let them down now, when they need her so badly. It wasn't you, Yero."

Fiyero was calmer now, but he looked away from her eyes and wouldn't meet them. Finally, he drew a ragged breath and spoke quietly.

"Maybe in a way it was, Fae. I was in the Gale Force. I was Captain of the Guard! I…I heard rumors, stories about Animals forced to fight in an arena. I tried to discover the truth of it, but the Emerald City was one lie after another, one cover up after another. I could never get very far. Finally, I stopped looking. I needed the time to find you. That was why I put myself there to begin with. Fae, I failed them…the Animals, I mean." He finally looked into her eyes. "And you, Fae…I failed you!"

She was so surprised her spine stiffened. "Me? Yero, how did you fail _me_? You loved me, you saved me, you found me again, and you gave me our daughter; but never in all the time I've known you have you failed me!"

"The Animals, Fae. No matter what it cost you, you fought for them, but me? When it became difficult and inconvenient, I quit."

"To save _me_!! Fiyero, if you had found the truth of the arena then, the chances are you would be dead now. Then wasn't the time! You can't blame yourself, anymore than I can blame myself for not hearing Zara that day. But now…now we can help; now my Yero we can make a difference. We'll do what we can now…together."

Elphaba took him in her arms, sliding onto the bed beside him. At the moment, their roles were reversed. Usually Fiyero was the strong one who cradled and reassured her. Now, it was her chance, her turn to show him her love and strength.

Elphaba pulled Yero's head down and he rested it on her chest. Her arms wrapped around him and she hummed softly as his breathing slowed. She felt his body relax against her. Elphaba knew that part of it was due to the fact that she didn't blame him for not protecting the Animals more. She had seen the pain in his eyes when he awoke, the pain and fear.

No man who loved the way Yero loved, who protected the way Yero protected, who cared the way Yero cared, could thoughtlessly dismiss another's pain. Her belief in him was the balm he needed to assuage his guilt and grief.

Fiyero lay nestled closely against his Elphaba, his love. She hadn't blamed him and had managed to ease his conscience as no one else could. He could hear her heart beating; no one knew her heart like he did. It had been hurt so many times and yet she had such love and such a capacity to forgive, she sometimes took his breath away. His mind was so busy he missed it at first.

Elphaba's hands had begun moving gently and slowly upon his body. Suddenly, his body was awake and he lifted his head to look in her dark eyes. She drew him up to her face and began to kiss him…easily, gently, slowly, sensually. All the while her hands moved upon him. This time, Fiyero let Elphaba take the lead and he followed as she brought him to a place of contentment and love that only they knew. As she finally slept in his arms later, Fiyero knew peace.

He looked down at his wife and kissed her just before falling asleep. His dreams were finally forgotten.

Elphaba felt herself leaving the bedroom as she slept. She knew she was moving into a portent. While she had not willed it on or used magic to ensure it, it came none the less. She felt her conscious slip from the warm grasp of Fiyero's arms and suddenly she was in the same forest she had been in before, although now they had moved a bit farther it seemed and there was no river nearby.

She saw Elfie and Emmy, still side by side, still calm, and she saw Zara sleeping fitfully nearby. If the girls made any attempt to run right now, she could pounce in a moment and kill even faster. Between the girls and Zara stood Mimi; she was gazing at the girls lovingly and suddenly looked straight at Elphaba. Her smile, when she gave it was warm yet half hearted.

"Don't worry; they're safe…well, relatively. She's not getting near my babies though." Suddenly she looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. They're yours but…"

Elphaba cut her off with a smile, "They _are_ yours too, in a way. We all feel that way. Mimi, you've protected them in ways we never could. All their lives you've been there to comfort them and make them feel safer. If that doesn't make them yours too, I don't know what does."

Mimi looked truly touched. Without thinking she reached out her hand to Elfie's mother and Elphaba reached back. They both felt the connection. It startled Mimi and she looked at the witch in wonder.

"I'm here in a portent. I can see, hear, speak…and feel." She continued to hold Mimi's hand. She was surprised to see how much this connection meant to the Bohemian.

As she thought this fact through, Mimi spoke softly. "I never realized how much I miss feeling until now." She seemed to stir herself next though. "Is there any way you can get here and get them out? Zara's getting touchier, easier to set off, you know? We have to get the girls away before something happens. I worry for them both. She thinks Emmy is your daughter and she's taking her to other scum like herself. I don't want to know the reason…I know that much! Elfie…well, she was completely upfront about her and said she'd use her for food if she got out of line." She squeezed Elphaba's hand gently as she told her this last bit. "Elfie's smart though. She's calm and she even tries to help Zara. The Lioness, she gets headaches, you know? Elfie offered to help with them. You should be proud of her."

Elphaba smiled toward her sleeping daughter lovingly. Mimi needed to know about Zara.

"Zara, she's bordering on insanity, but it's because of her past, Mimi. She was beaten, tortured, her cubs were killed in front of her and the Gale Force tortured her mate and in the end she was forced by the humans to kill her own mate to survive. She isn't scum, Mimi. She needs our help as much as the girls do…maybe more."

Mimi smiled. "So that's where Elfie gets her heart, from you."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, she gets that from her father. Fiyero has the biggest heart in the world. Maybe she gets her calm from me, but her heart…that's Yero."

Elphaba took a moment to really take in her surroundings and realized she recognized a nearby mountain peak. She had flown over it more than once. Mimi watched her get more and more excited.

"Mimi, I know where you are! I know that mountain! I'll be here tomorrow, with help."

The Bohemian was smiling widely, "You go, girl! But remember to be careful! If she sees you, or hears you…I'll be here and keep them as safe as I can."

Elphaba felt a jolt to her 'body'. Something was pulling her away.

"Mimi, tell them we love them! Tell Elfie I'm proud of her…and Emmy, tell her I know how brave she's been and we're on the way!"

"I will! I promise!"

It was the last thing Elphaba heard as she was mentally jerked back to her body. She opened her eyes to see Fiyero above her, shaking her and calling her name.

"Fae! Oz, Fae come back! Fae!" He stopped shaking her when he saw her eyes open and watched her take a deep breath. "Fae?"

"Yero….what…"

She was in his arms as he scooped her up and held her to him, rocking her back and forth. Fiyero had tears running down his face.

"You were cold, love. I woke up because your body was like ice! You were barely breathing! Fae, what happened? Are you…"

"Portent…" She managed as her body began to react normally again. "I got pulled into a portent."

"Fae…"

She interrupted excitedly. "I know where they are, Yero, I know where they are! They're skirting Mount Evish. If we're careful, we can have the girls back tomorrow. I spoke to Mimi. We need to get to them soon, Yero. They need us. Zara needs us too, or she'll lose what grip she does have on reality."

"Tomorrow, love, tomorrow. I doubt you could walk to the hallway door before you collapsed right now. I'll go tell Maureen and Emrys now if you promise to stay in bed. "Promise me!"

She knew he was right and nodded weakly. She watched as Fiyero threw on some clothes and ran off to tell Emrys the news. It seemed like no time and he was back. He seemed content when he saw her right where he had left her.

"Emrys is getting what troops we need ready and making the other arrangements along those lines. Maureen…well, she's probably still crying on his or Angel's shoulder. Tomorrow, Fae, we'll have them home tomorrow!"

Elphaba tried to sit up shaking her head violently, only to have Fiyero gently push her down again. She held him in place and got his attention though with her tone.

"No troops, Yero! Zara will hear them and she could kill the girls! No, what assault we have to make, must be made from the air. Perhaps General Gavilan will help us again. I can use my magic to force Zara into sleep once I'm close enough. It must be silent and from the air!" She tried to push up again and he gentled her down once again. This time his tone was calm and soft and his hands stoked her hair gently.

"Alright, Fae, alright. I'll talk to Emrys but for now, you need to rest especially if you're going to be using your magic tomorrow. The portents…they take a lot out of you. Rest, Fae and let us do some of the work." He kissed her and on his way back out met Angel.

Her face was alight. "I heard the news! We'll have our little chicas home at last, hmm?"

Fiyero nodded but whispered to her, "Only if Fae gets some rest. That last portent drained her. She won't rest, Angel."

Angel patted the prince of the Vinkus on the shoulder and threw him a knowing smile. "You leave that to me, sugar. I've been helping your daughter sleep for years, let me try my own 'magic' on her mother. Now shoo, and finish what you need to do. I'll be here till you get back."

With that, she gave him a wink and sent him on his way. Fiyero knew Elphaba had more than met her match. She turned toward Elphaba in the bed and strutted across the room knowingly.

"Okay, girlfriend, it's time for you to get some shuteye. We want those babies home, don't we?"

"But…"

Angel shook her head. "Don't 'but' me! Those girls need you, chica, and they need your strength. Now lie back down and listen to Angel. If you don't, my feelings will be hurt and I'll never sing for you again."

Before she even knew what was happening, Angel started to sing to her, soft and low and easy. There was something about Angel's very presence that made Elphaba feel calmer and more relaxed. As she tried to think, she yawned and as she tried to stay awake, she dozed and fell asleep.

When Fiyero returned later, Elphaba was sleeping peacefully while Angel watched over her humming softly.

"Thank you, Angel. You're amazing. Fae…."

Angel shook her head in his direction firmly. "Fae needs you, baby. You did what needed doin'…now get some sleep with your honey. She'll sleep much more peacefully in your arms than alone. Go on, get! I'll see you both in the morning."

With a smile and a wink she was gone and Fiyero took Angel's advice. He crawled into bed and when he neared her, Elphaba snuggled closer and seemed to sleep sounder, easier, and deeper. With the hope of tomorrow in his heart and his love in his arms, Fiyero finally fell sound asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Emrys wasn't sure what had awakened him at first. The room was quiet and Maureen was snuggled in to his side.

His mind immediately strayed to earlier that evening. He had spent a good deal of time with Maureen's friends…dead and alive but misplaced. At first, they had been cautious around him. Everyone except Angel… Angel had helped them before and Emrys considered her a close friend and important part of their lives. As the evening wore on, they relaxed and soon he was enjoying tales of his wife's exploits in her old home. He shared stories of their life together in Burzee and suddenly they all looked at Mark who had grown very, very solemn and quiet. When he had asked Mark what was troubling him, Mark's answer took them all aback.

"This was all they wanted. Elfie and Emmy. When they brought Joanne and me here for Maureen's birthday, they wanted _this_…only this. They wanted us all to sit down, become friends, share our lives, and laugh. It's a pretty noble ambition, if you ask me. For two little girls, they're awfully smart."

Mark's voice had been quiet and more than a little awed. The silence that followed was only interrupted by the looks passed between the group that had been seated there. It was a silent tribute to two farsighted young ladies who were always in their thoughts and hearts. Emrys looked across to Mark and was finally the first to speak up.

"You should be sure to tell Elphaba that when you see her. It will mean a lot to her."

Joanne spoke up next, finally asking a question that had been bothering her.

"Why did Elphaba leave? It would have been nice to take some time getting to _really _know her. I know she has a lot on her mind, but why didn't she stay?"

Emrys had felt it important to speak up for his childhood friend. Maureen and her sister were extremely close, but Emrys had known the child…the abused and shy little girl. "She left so all of you would be able to relax and enjoy each other's company and your reunion. Knowing Elphaba, she wanted to relieve you of 'outsiders'."

Joanne thought about this for a moment, but the lawyer in her came barreling forth.

"But you're here. You've never been to Alphabet City. True, you are our host, but wouldn't that qualify you as an outsider?"

"Joanne!" Mark, ever the diplomat, was appalled at her logic.

Emrys smiled and shook his head to relieve Mark's concerns.

"Yes, it would, but Elphaba…well, she considers herself the ultimate outsider. You all see the princess, the woman of intelligence and power. I remember the small outcast. Elphaba's life was horrendous! Her father was abusive and the only thing everyone else ever seemed to see in her was her verdigris. It had its effects on her. She's powerful, but she's always felt set more than a bit apart."

"Everyone?" It stunned Joanne to think of the woman she had met in the terms that Emrys had described.

She saw Maureen start to nod sadly as her husband continued, "Everyone that is until a certain Vinkun prince came into her life. Fiyero saw her color for about five clock-ticks. Then he saw the woman…loved the woman, adored the woman. He's the reason that she's easier in her skin now, so to speak. You'll notice he left with her."

Maureen smiled as she thought of her brother-in-law. She adored Fiyero. His humor and sense of fun was infectious. What she loved most about him though was his sheer devotion to her sister and not only Elfie, but her own daughter as well.

Fiyero would give his life for either of the girls but in between, he helped them all see the sheer joys in life.

"Yero wasn't being rude," Maureen had said, "He was just being Yero. As far as he's concerned, the light left the room right along with Faba! No sense living in the dark."

The others had all taken this in, although Angel and Collins had a definite advantage.

Now, awake for an unknown reason, Emrys thought back on their evening and still wondered what woke him. A slight movement of the mattress gave him the answer he wanted. _Maur. _The King of Burzee raised his head carefully and peered over his wife's shoulder.

Facing away from him, Maureen had her face jammed tightly into a pillow and was silently sobbing. Only the ferocity of her crying gave her away. Reaching out, Emrys pushed down on her shoulder and brought her body flat against the mattress. If she was startled by him, it took second place to everything she was feeling. At his touch, she dropped the pillow and her sobs filled the room.

The King of Burzee gathered his wife to him and soothed her softly, in much the same manner he would soothe Emmy or Elfie when they hurt or needed comforting. It was his wife who was burrowed into his shoulder, clutching him to her fiercely at that moment. When she managed to speak her words blended with her sobs almost broke his already heavy heart.

"I want my baby back! I need my baby back, Rys! I want them both! Here…safe…with us! God, Rys, I want them so bad…"

He lost her to her tears again and chose wisely to let her ride it out. He couldn't blame her for breaking down. Emrys had lost count of all the times he had gone to the nursery just to see those sweet faces in the mural again.

He had met Fiyero there more than once and while they looked at each other with total understanding, neither one of them could bring himself to speak…much less mention Emaurie or Elfie's names. Not there…not in _that _room! Emrys recalled walking in quietly one day and finding Fiyero gazing at the mural longingly and softly brushing his fingertips over the pixie and princess smiling there. With that same need, Emrys had found himself opening his daughter's wardrobe so that he could breathe Emaurie's scent in deeply. If Fiyero had seen him, Emrys knew, he would have reacted much as he had upon seeing Fiyero.

Both men knew that this was where they came for strength, for peace and prayer. It was where they came to store up the strength they gave their wives…as he was doing now.

The time Emrys had broken down completely; it had come upon him totally unexpectedly. He had risen early, leaving Maureen to what peaceful dreams she could manage. The kitchen staff was, as always, up and preparing breakfast. As he stepped into the dining room just as dawn was breaking, he looked out through the garden doors.

There, solitary and forlorn, was Fiyero. He stood alone in the garden where he played with the girls and the Monkeys. There was no one to catch now and Emrys found himself looking up, hoping to see the Monkeys hover with their beloved cargo, ready to drop each girl into Fiyero's strong, and waiting arms. The sky was empty though, and Emrys found himself drawn out to the garden and his brother-in- law. Fiyero turned as he reached him and Emrys saw the tears in his eyes, on his cheeks, wetting his collar and when their eyes met both fathers lost their carefully sustained control and cried in each other's arms as dawn broke around them.

One of the cooks, who had been in service to the King for many years and remembered him as a boy, came into the dining room in search of King Emrys. She wanted to ask what he wanted for breakfast. She saw the King and Prince Fiyero in the garden and left quietly, wiping her tears with her apron. She forbad the staff entrance to the dining room until the men entered again and threatened unspoken consequences if her order was not obeyed. No one dared test her, so the fathers went unseen and undisturbed.

Emrys and Fiyero made a pact in the garden that morning to share their fears and pain when they needed to so they would have the strength to pass on to Maureen and Elphaba.

It was that strength Emrys passed on to Maureen late in the night. When Maureen was able to gather herself together, she drew a deep breath in and in a very 'unqueenlike' manner blew her nose. He smiled slightly at this. It was one of the things that made Maureen so perfect in his eyes. She was many things, but perfectly mannered was not one of them. His Maur was herself; she was natural and real down to the tips of her toes.

"I'm sorry, Baby…really sorry! It just…" For once Maureen was at a loss for words.

"Added up?" He finished for her knowingly. Maureen nodded. "I know. It's happened to me…and Fiyero. I know he wouldn't mind your knowing. I'm sure Elphaba has as well." Maureen shook her head.

"No, Faba…well you know Faba. She's trying to be strong and she'll do it if it kills her."

Emrys lay back and gathered Maureen in his arms. She was calm now.

"I wouldn't worry. Fiyero will look after her. He won't let her…what was that expression you used…_stew? _You know he'll keep a close eye on her."

Her head shifted so that she could look into his face and his glorious dark eyes. She left her head cradled on his warm, broad chest though.

"Like you do me? I know you do, Rys, but who looks after you? Who do you have to look after you when you won't come to me?" Emrys considered passing this off, but decided against it. He knew Maureen would only worry more if she didn't know.

"Fiyero…Fiyero and I…Well, we understand, we understand it all in ways that no none else can. When they were born, we each swore to protect our girls form anything that would hurt them, harm them. It's been hard dealing with the reality that we both failed them."

Maureen's head flew up with a jerk and he saw the fire in her eyes.

"You did not fail!!! Neither of you did!! How could you see this coming? There was no warning and besides, you wouldn't want to raise Emmy in a fort would you? In a fort… under armed guard? There was no need for it, not since Morrible was destroyed. They'll be back, Rys, we'll get them back safely…or Morrible's end will look like a walk in the park when Faba and I are done with whoever is _really _responsible. Zara, well she has issues, I get that. But whoever she's working with? God help them if anything happens to our girls."

Her voice now was firm, strong and determined. Maureen had come through the worst of it. She lay her head back down onto his chest and they were quiet for a moment. Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

The knocking at the door to their suite was sharp and insistent…and continuous. They exchanged a quick look and jumped out of bed. Maureen stopped for her robe, but Emrys left as he was bare-chested and barefoot. Regal or not, if it was about the girls, he really didn't give a damn. As he reached for the door handle Emrys knew who would be on the other side…Fiyero. Only he or Elphaba would knock on the royal bedchamber door that way. It was too anxious and too familiar. He ruled out Elphaba because his instinct told him she would have called out to them. He opened the outer doors to a breathless and very disheveled Fiyero.

"Mount Evish!! They're skirting around Mount Evish right now…stopped for the night!"

Emrys pulled him into the room just as Maureen appeared. "How do you know? How…"

"Fae! She was pulled into another one of those cursed portents. I woke up and her body was cold…she was barely breathing. It brought her to Mimi and the girls." He stopped to look at Maureen directly and took her by the shoulders.

"Fae saw them. They were sleeping and they're still safe. Mimi is with them and very protective. They need us now though, or as close to now as we can get. Elphaba is exhausted. Exhausted, but alright." He addressed them both again. "She's saving her strength for tomorrow."

Emrys ran back to the doors and opened it to the guards that stood there.

"One of you go. Rally the troops and tell the officers that we're leaving to fetch the Princesses at daybreak. They're near Mount Evish. Hurry!"

The soldier was off in a flash and Fiyero headed for the doors.

"I've got to get back to Fae. If I don't, she'll try to get here on her own. I'll be there before daybreak." Then, he was gone. As he closed the door, Maureen launched herself into his arms and he lifted her off the ground. _Safe! They were safe! _Emrys let her down carefully, and headed in to get dressed. He had a lot to organize before dawn. He had just finished dressing when there was another knock on the door. Maureen opened it to find Fiyero again. His face was a mask of confusion.

"Fae says no troops. She's worried that Zara will lose control if she hears them coming. She wants to do this with you and Glinda, Maureen. She plans to fly in from above and catch her off guard, then use her magic to force some kind of sleep on her. Emrys, she asked if General Gavilan can help us again. That way we can come in from above…quiet and ready."

"I'll take care of it." Emrys left them to send the other guard after the general. Maureen looked in Fiyero's eyes.

"Faba…is she alright?"

He smiled. "Probably sleeping like a baby right now. Angel showed up as I was leaving. She promised to take care of her. I need to get back though." Bending, he kissed her cheek. "They're going to be alright, Maureen…all of them, all of us."

Then he was gone and for the first time in a long time, Maureen could see light at the end of a very dark tunnel. But what was on the other side?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

It was before dawn the next morning when one by one, those closest to the girls gathered in the main foyer. The Bohemians had found their way there as well. They milled about until General Gavilan arrived, and at that point it looked like Joanne and Mark might collapse. The Winged-Horse may not have made them pass out but it did cause their absolute silence as they watched him confer with Emrys in detail. Finally, it seemed that everyone was there…everyone except Maureen and Elphaba.

When Maureen appeared, Fiyero laughed slyly. She was wearing her leather pants and boots. She had worn this outfit in New York and during their battle against Morrible. Maureen looked at Fiyero and tossed her head defiantly.

"What?! It's an attitude! I need to be comfortable when I fly!"

Fiyero took the bait and shot back, "Fine! I have no problems with you flying in that, it's your landings I worry about! The boots? The last time…"

Maureen wagged her finger at him. "The last time I flew in these, I was _practicing _landings. I may not be Faba, but I can nail a landing now…and I have the scars to prove it." She looked pleased with herself although this last admission had dented her pride somewhat.

They all turned at a flapping sound and watched Chistery and several of the other Monkeys light on the floor near Fiyero.

"We will come. Our Elfie…our Emmy…they may need us." Chistery and the others looked firm and unswerving. This was their chance to help their girls and they would do whatever was needed to see they made it home safely. Fiyero nodded silently, he feared his voice would crack, and leaned down clamping his hand on Chistery's shoulder tightly. He chose to divert himself to forget what _could_ go wrong. He eyed Glinda up and down in her full, flowing blue gown.

"Glinda, is that really what you plan on wearing?"

Glinda preened, misunderstanding Fiyero's intention. "Why, yes! Do you like it?" She looked at him so seriously Joanne had to put a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling.

Fiyero shook his head in amazement. "Glinda, you're the only woman I know who would consider wearing some confection like that into battle!"

Glinda raised a hand to silence him. "Confrontation, Fiyero! We're going into a confrontation. Battle is so….hideodious…and inaccurate. Elphie would never battle with the girls there!"

"You're right."

Many heads spun to the top of the stairs where Elphaba had spoken from. When they saw her they gasped. She stood straight and tall, her face filled with controlled conviction. The gasps came from what she wore. Even Fiyero was taken by surprise. He knew this woman, this was the woman he loved, this was the strong, determined, beautiful woman he had married…and right now she was wearing the black gown, hat and cape she had worn when she was known as the 'Wicked Witch of the West'.

"Fae?" He asked his questions silently as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"I want her to _know_ who I am. I want her to _know_ who she's facing. I want her to be so thrown by the sight of the Wicked Witch of the West that she _never_ sees the girls run to Glinda and her bubble. I want Zara _so_ distracted, that she never hears Maureen begin the spell that will put her to sleep. I want this to be bloodless; and if bringing back this gown and hat…this Elphaba will achieve that, then _so be it_!"

She paused when she reached the foot of the stairs. Joanne and Mark watched the Monkeys surround her. Elphaba made more than an awesome spectacle. She stood tall in the black gown, pieced together during many years on the run. It had been stitched and re-stitched numerous times as needed then, then when she hid from the world and fought in the shadows. Her black conical hat sat upon her head and her black cape was tossed over her shoulders. With a broom in one hand and the other hand resting on Chistery's shoulder, she presented the very picture of strength and power. Her eyes were clear, piercing, and direct.

"If Zara wants the Wicked Witch of the West…she's going to get her!"

There was a pause as everyone took in the woman before them. She was a princess, a mother, a wife, a sister, a friend…and a warrior. The Monkeys knew that well. She was _their _warrior, _their _champion. Fiyero smiled. _They would win! _

"Glinda, I want you to use your bubble and drop behind the tree line _behind _Zara. Stay there. Don't let her see or hear you. Reena, I want you to fly in near Glinda, behind Zara, but close enough to work the sleeping spell we worked on. I'll join you chanting when I can. General Gavilan, would you please fly Fiyero in and bring him behind me? If she defeats me, he can cut her off and stop her escape long enough for The Queen's spell to start working." The General nodded silently, with obvious respect.

Chistery pulled on her skirt, to get her attention. "Elphaba…we must…help! We must help you!"

He watched Elphaba smile at them. They had fought many, many fights together…many, many battles.

"Will you stand with me? Beside me? Will you stand beside me once more my friends? For Elfie…for Emmy…for Grale."

They remembered their friend, lost to them because of Zara's insanity and the little girls still swept away...as if by some fierce storm. The Monkeys knew that Elphaba was the _only_ chance_ Zara _had and that Grale would want her to have that chance. As one they took hold of her arm, Chistery answering for all of them.

"We will stand beside you, Elphaba….always."

Elphaba nodded and their looks were the only sign of affection they needed.

"Then stay with me. Fly in with me and when I confront Zara, stay beside me…but do nothing! I want her to see the Witch of the West not Princess Elphaba of the Vinkus. With this dress, this hat, this cape, this broom and you…how can she see anything else? If she tries to attack though, I want you to fly up, out of her reach. Glinda might need your help with the girls. Keep them safe, my friends. Keep yourselves safe! Let's fly! We're heading toward Mount Evish."

They paused as a group and then headed for the doors to the courtyard. Before they left, Fiyero grabbed Elphaba and pulled her close. The kiss Fiyero gave her was smoldering and his body leaned into hers. His arm snaked even farther around and pulled her even tighter against him.

"Remember, I love you! I love you, Elphaba Tiggular! Beyond time, beyond reason, I love you. Stay safe for me…for us. Do what you must, but stay safe and come home to me. I need you beside me. Elfie needs you. Life would be too damn boring without you there to bewitch my days…and nights. Come home to me so I can bewitch your nights…and days even more, love. That's a promise!"

Once more Fiyero pulled his wife's pliable body against his own and let her know just how much he loved and desired her. It was palpable. His kiss left her breathless and everyone watching realized that they were staring at them out of sheer jealousy. All of them wanted what these two lovers had…even Maureen and Emrys. Happy though they were, Maureen knew that Faba's connection with Fiyero was stronger than her connection to Emrys. Emrys knew that it came from the years of struggle and pain Elphaba and Fiyero had endured together before the bliss they knew now.

He looked at his queen now and saw the hunger for that bond that bliss, clearly in her eyes. He made up his mind then and there to bring them to that state of passionate, knowing desire that his sister-in-law and brother-in-law shared.

Finally, with a nod to the others, Elphaba and her broom rose gracefully from the ground, circled the courtyard and once the Monkeys surrounded her, she streaked across the sky toward Mount Evish. For Mark and Joanne it was a surreal moment…half real and half a scene from an old movie.

Elphaba's black skirts and cape flowed behind her and they watched her in awe as she rose higher and began to grow small in the distant sky. Joanne heard a horse run past her, and watched as Fiyero rode General Gavilan with ease and then together, they began to rise off the gravel and fly in the same direction. Glinda waved with a smile and a general air of casual fun, and was suddenly enveloped by a large bubble, a bubble that began to float rather swiftly behind them on the breeze. Mark looked at Maureen now. Emrys had his arms about her waist, holding her in place.

"Promise me you'll be careful. Don't…act rashly; and for the sake of Lurline, be careful when you land! Fiyero can't catch _you!"_

Maureen scrunched her face up toward his with an impish grin and shook her head. "No, but it might be fun to see his face if he thought he _had_ to though! Don't worry, Rys. You'll have both your girls back today. Both of them! Cross my heart. You hold down the fort and pray. I know it's not your thing, staying behind, but it's important. Fiyero and Faba would agree."

Suddenly, Emrys' face grew concerned. "He asked me…" She was watching him intently. "Fiyero reminded me of our old promises to each other. If something happens to Fiyero and Elphaba, to protect and raise Pixie. He's worried, Reena…and Fiyero doesn't worry easy. Stay safe, my love."

"Damn straight I will! I have too much to come back to! Glinda might be back with the girls first. You'll be waiting for them, Rys, won't you? They'll need to feel safe and…hugged! Hugged and loved. Do that till we all get back?"

"I'll be here, love." With that, they wound around each other's bodies, and with great forbearance, Maureen separated herself and jumped on her broom. Before their eyes, she rose in the air and was off chasing the wind and her sister, praying that their plan would work.

"**Be careful!!**" Mark and Joanne yelled it at the same time and turned to see Angel and Collins comforting Emrys. Now would come the hardest part for them…waiting, praying, and hoping. The Bohemians watched as King Emrys excused himself very politely. When he disappeared inside, Joanne looked at Angel questioningly. Angel's smile was half sure and half sorrowed.

"He's goin' to the nursery again. I'd… leave him be for now. We'll know the outcome soon enough."

They waited there together and watched the skies. With any luck, soon they would see a pinkish bubble rise over the green hills and land with the two little girls that they all missed and prayed for.

Fiyero watched his wife flying ahead in the distance. She was sure and steady and as they approached Mount Evish, her eyes never left the ground. He could tell by the tilt of her head. Elphaba knew that the Monkeys would warn her of any impending danger ahead. He realized at that moment that she and the Monkeys were a formidable team. They had become one for sheer survival's sake all those years ago. Fiyero wasn't jealous… only even more humbled by the woman he had married. Fae would see to it that they won and their girls made it home safely…or she would die trying! Even more amazing was the compassion she had for Zara. She would risk everything for her as well.

As Gavilan flew silently on, Fiyero searched the ground for his girls. He looked behind to check on Maureen and Glinda. Glinda was sure and flying high and Maureen, well, she really had improved! While she was not the flyer Fae was, at least now she was sure and steady. He still worried about his sister-in-law's landing. Time would tell.

Elphaba suddenly saw a flash of color down in the woods. She knew that it was Elfie's blue dress! Silently, she motioned to Chistery and the others warned them into silence. Pointing out where Zara and the girls moved, she sped up, then flew wide and around, avoiding Zara's line of vision by dropping below the tree line. Fiyero saw her square her shoulders before she flew down well ahead of Zara, disappearing in amongst the trees. The Lioness would need to cross Elphaba's path now.

Before Zara, the Wicked Witch of the West and her flying Monkeys watched and waited. Behind Zara, Glinda and Maureen dropped down out of view once they saw Elphaba disappear. As he and Gavilan flew wide and around, just past and behind Elphaba, Fiyero found himself hoping that both women managed a quiet landing. Zara would certainly hear them if they made their usual noise.

-----

"Move!" Zara snapped at Emaurie and Elfie as they trudged along.

Unfortunately, the girls were more than tired and long since hungry. Unseen by Zara, was Mimi. She walked beside the girls, preparing to do whatever she could to protect her charges. She sensed a change now and realized that Elphaba was somewhere near. Mimi was relieved but more than cautious as they walked along. She only hoped she would know when to act…and how. She spoke to the girls now who had long since stopped looking at her when Zara watched them.

"It's almost over, my chicas. I can sense your mama here, Elfie. Careful, don't look around! Now listen to me! When I tell you what to do or where to go, don't you dare look back! You go…together! You run! No matter what, you stay together! I'll help your Mama however I can. Just trust me, okay?" The girls nodded carefully, but Mimi saw Elfie's eyes fill with tears. "Hey, it's alright! Don't you worry!"

Softly, Elfie whispered, "But what about you? I don't want you to get hurt like Grale!"

Her tears flowed now, but quietly. Mimi thought her heart would either break or sing.

"Ah, sweetie, she can't hurt me now! Don't you worry! She can't even touch me! I'm long past that now. I'm here for you two, my chicas, and I love you! That makes me stronger than her. I promise!"

Elfie calmed down and as they moved toward a large, thick copse of trees, Mimi turned and looked behind them and saw Glinda hiding behind a tree, pulling her long, full skirts from view. She saw Maureen too, and heard her begin to chant softly:

"Eo setesh, Setesh e elo.

Arima abrathax hadim.

Carash ithium adeer."

Softly, so softly that it appeared only her lips were moving, Maureen chanted. All her concentration was on her words and their intent. It was hard. She wanted to run forward and grab Emmy and Elfie, but she closed her eyes and did what she knew needed to be done. "Eo setesh, Setesh e elo. Arima abrathax hadim. Carash ithium adeer."

Over and over the Queen of Burzee chanted. Using all her strength of will and significant determination, Maureen would do this. She would put Zara to sleep this way, or clock her over the head with a tree limb if she had to; but one way or the other, Emmy and Elfie would be sleeping in their own beds tonight!

Slowly, Zara began to feel strange, almost like she hadn't slept the previous night. She shook her head trying to clear it, and yawned. She allowed herself the pleasure of stopping and throwing her head back, stretching and closing her eyes as she did. When she opened them again, her blood ran cold.

Standing before her not 50 yards away was the Wicked Witch of the West! Around her, her flying Monkeys gathered and they looked more than ready for a fight. The girls had stopped dead in their tracks. They stood frozen, wanting to run to the witch, but smart enough to realize she could catch and claw them to shreds.

Elfie and Emmy stood yards away from Elphaba. Both of them longed to run into her arms. Mimi had warned them to stop though and they trusted her enough to listen. As they looked at Elphaba, both girls realized they had never seen her look like this. Her gown and hat were strange, but it was her eyes and facial expression that gave them pause. Her face was set, firm and steady and her eyes…her eyes were cold and determined.

From behind them, they heard Zara spit, "**You!**"

Elfie watched her mother slowly, ever so slowly smile….but not in a pleasant way. Her mother's voice was audible and calm, yet cold.

"Yes, yes. Me."

When Zara took a step forward, the Monkeys hissed and set Zara back a step with their wings flapping, their voices hissing at her wildly, and their claws bared. As they did, Elfie and Emmy heard Elphaba begin chanting.

"Eo setesh, Setesh e elo. Arima abrathax hadim. Carash ithium adeer."

Over and over, her voice firm and set, she continued. _A spell! _The girls watched as Zara, occupied with the Monkeys, lost her balance. Suddenly she heard the Witch and made the connection. The Witch was using a spell on her! Fury filled her mind and she decided to teach the Witch a long over-due lesson. As she stepped toward the girls, Mimi yelled to them.

"Run! Now! Run behind Zara! Maureen and Glinda are in the trees! Go, now, my chicas, run!"

The girls did as Mimi told them. They spun and cutting wide, they began to run past Zara to their Aunt Glinda and Maureen. Emmy didn't cut wide enough however and as she started to pass the Lioness, Zara began to slash out with her paw. Elphaba saw what would happen, and moving quickly dashed forward, placing herself between Emmy and Zara's claws.

The claws ripped through her gown and slashed Elphaba's upper arm. The pain was intense, but still Elphaba chanted…perhaps stronger now than before. Emmy slowed down to check on her aunt but Mimi urged her on.

"No, keep going! Go!"

Elfie grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled. Soon they were yards away and Aunt Glinda stepped out to them, grabbed them both and held them tightly as her bubble formed and they began to float away. After so much time alone…Emaurie and Elfie were finally with their family.

Down on the ground, Maureen stepped from the trees. She moved closer now and raised her voice so Zara could hear. The Lioness stood trapped between them; both witches chanting the same thing and suddenly, she was dizzy and as she lost her balance and her eyes began to close unbidden, she saw the witches come together…one green, one pale, yet alike…except for the blood that ran down the cursed Wicked Witch's arm. Then, with a curse, Zara passed into unconsciousness.

Fiyero had watched from a distance, ready to step in if needed. It had taken all his strength to remain hidden when his Fae was hurt, but he had. Now, he ran toward his wife and her sister, General Gavilan close behind him. He got there just as Maureen was asking Fae about her arm. Elphaba made little of it and shook it off.

Then they began the spell that would transport Zara to the very core of Emrys' palace. It was an area that was ready for her…strengthened walls and heavily locked doors. On and on they chanted until Zara's body seemed to appear first translucent, then became transparent and finally disappeared completely. Elphaba knew it had worked; she could feel it within her.

Maureen was excited. "That rocks! I mean, we taught her not to mess with us, didn't we?! I am so stoked!" Fiyero watched Maureen as she stalked around the clearing. The power had obviously given her an absolutely amazing reaction. As he turned to remark on it to Elphaba, he watched in horror as her eyes glazed over and her knees began to give way.

"Fae!"

Fiyero lurched forward and grabbed his wife before she could hit the ground.

"Faba?" Maureen suddenly remembered that they had not come through this unscathed.

As Fiyero knelt on the ground, holding Elphaba's body close he checked her injured arm and was suddenly afraid. Zara's claws had struck deeper than any of them realized. The black of her gown had disguised and absorbed a great deal of blood. Elphaba was losing blood… very quickly. Fiyero put pressure on the wound and lifted her in his arms. He turned hurriedly to Gavilan.

"We need to get her back to the palace…quickly! She's losing too much blood! Can you fly us back?!"

The General came forward and knelt down so Fiyero could hold his wife while he mounted. "Get on!"

They were in the air in no time, with Fiyero yelling back over his shoulder to Maureen to bring Elphaba's broom. He need not have worried. Chistery was flying beside him already, broom in hand. The look on his face mirrored the other Monkeys. _Horror…fear…concern._ As they flew, Fiyero prayed that Fae would live to hold their daughter again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

Emrys still paced in the nursery. Every so often, he would pause to look at the small faces painted in the mural. One thought kept coming back to him over and over. The girls had powers. Their magic was active, and each had transported herself to the other more than once. Why had they never used their powers to get home? Why did they not use their magic on Zara? No matter how much he puzzled over it, an answer never came…unless…unless the Lioness had somehow drained their powers. Emrys of Burzee prayed that the Unnamed God was protecting his girls…and they were both his, just as they were both Fiyero and Elphaba' familial bond was strong between them and Emrys doubted that the girls even thought of themselves as cousins. They were sisters…just like their mothers. Each unique, each special, yet inexorably connected. Suddenly his thoughts were broken.

Emrys' body stiffened as he heard Mark below his name urgently throughout the palace. The staff stopped what they were doing and ran because never in the history of Burzee had the King, or any king before him, been called in such a manner. Still, they understood…and ran. Emrys met Mark at the top of the stairs just as he yelled for him again. Taking a gasp of air, Mark reached for Emrys' arms and looked into his eyes.

"The bubble! Glinda's bubble! It's coming!"

Together they ran down the stairs and out the front doors to the carriageway, arriving just in time to see the bubble hover and land ever so gently. When it disappeared, everyone could see Glinda and the two young princesses. When the girls saw Emrys, they both broke from Glinda's grasp and ran toward him. Kneeling in the carriageway, as if in a prayer of thanks, Emrys caught both girls up in his strong arms and held them tightly.

"Daddy!!!" His daughter's voice had never sounded so sweet to him!

"Uncle Rys…Uncle Rys!!!"

Elfie and Emmy, finally safe in his arms, broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. He let them cry for a time, and he remained there, kneeling on the gravel soothing them with soft sounds and stroking their backs and hair. When he stood, he kept them in his arms. Each girl wound herself around him, holding him as if she would never let go. They moved in that manner back into the palace. The crowds parted and King Emrys headed for the main sitting room.

The Bohemians followed him with Glinda quite forgotten at the tail of the little parade. When they reached the comfortable room, Emrys put the girls down and set them a foot or two away from him. He wanted to get a _good _look at them. Even here, Elfie and Emmy held fast to his arms. They were dirty, had some small scratches, and looked immensely tired. Other than that, he could see no obvious injuries. Their dresses were torn here and there but all things considered, his girls had never looked more beautiful to him. He had to ask however. His voice was soft and reassuring.

"Are you both alright? The doctor's been sent for and he'll take care of anything that hurts, but right now, between the both of you and me, I need to know if she hurt you…and if she did, how. I love you both; you know that; you know you can tell me anything. Did Zara do anything to hurt either of you?"

Emrys was relieved to the point of an audible sigh when they both shook their heads violently. It was then that Emmy reached out for him again, her eyes filled with new tears and she looked almost as though she was full of guilt.

"Daddy, it's all my fault! I didn't run far enough from Zara. Aunt Faba got hurt! Zara hurt her and it's all my fault!" His daughter was disconsolate, sobbing in his arms…and Emrys' blood ran cold.

_Elphaba was hurt! How badly?_

As he began to ask for details, Emrys heard Fiyero calling for help…loudly and with more than a little desperation in his voice.

"**Emrys! We need help! Fae's been hurt!**"

Emrys jumped up and left the girls with the Bohemians. Before they could feel lost again or more frightened than they already were, the girls were surrounded by Angel and the others. Angel pulled a distraught Emmy into her arms.

"Don't you worry, girlfriend. It's going to be okay. Your Aunt Faba is one strong lady!"

Elfie hadn't seen her mother get hurt. She had been more concerned with getting Emmy away from Zara the way that Mimi told them to...together. Between Emmy's words now and the tone in her father's voice, she found herself more frightened than she had been in all her time with Zara. Elfie began to cry again. The sound _now_ and the way she looked broke everyone's heart. Before she knew it, Mark had scooped her up in his arms and was sitting down on the sofa. He cradled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Maa-mmaa!" Elfie wrapped her arms tightly around Mark, buried her head on his shoulder and cried. She didn't want to be safe if it cost her the mother she loved! The other Bohemians tried with everything in them to comfort the girls.

Finally, Mark spoke to Elfie gently. "Hey, hey, easy. You know how amazing your Mama is! Do you think _anything _could keep her from you…and your Daddy?"

"But Daddy…"

"Your Daddy is scared too. You know how much he loves your Mama. He'd worry no matter what happened to her…wouldn't he?"

Elfie's sapphire eyes met his and she nodded. "Once, Mama slid off her horse, Maro, in the Vinkus, and tripped. Mama was fine but Daddy got scared and made her let the doctor check her ankle. He was scared then too."

Mark continued. "The doctor isn't here, is he?" She shook her head in a solemn manner. "Well, that means he's with your Mama. Don't you worry, Pixie."

Elfie's head shot up and focused on Mark's face. "Pixie…only Uncle Rys calls me that. Sometimes Aunt Reena."

Mark hadn't been thinking, and began to apologize, "I'm sorry…I…"

Elfie tried to smile and looked deeply into Mark's eyes. "It's okay…I…I like _you_ calling me Pixie."

"Pixie it is then! Don't you worry, Pixie. From everything I've seen of Elphaba, she's not about to let Zara beat her." He reached out his fingers and gently, carefully, wiped the tears from the child's cheeks. With a sigh, Elfie rested her head on Mark's chest and sat silently.

Joanne had been listening and watching, and saw the girls ready to fall asleep, yet they were still dirty and their cuts and scratches untended. She motioned now to Angel and together with Mark, they carried the girls upstairs and Joanne gave them both baths and washed their hair, finishing with clean, crisp nightgowns. Then, Mark and Collins treated their scratches and cuts, making sure that no wound would get infected. Then, they waited. After a time, the girls dozed on Joanne and Mark's laps in the nursery sitting room.

The palace doctor worked furiously to stop Elphaba's bleeding and finally managed to get it under control. Fiyero looked down at his wife, pale…to his experienced eyes…and weakened from blood loss. Glinda stood by the doorway fidgeting madly and hiccupping from her crying jag. Emrys and Maureen held each other tightly, as they watched and waited. After a time, they heard Elphaba's soft moan and Fiyero knelt swiftly beside her.

"Fae? Fae…come on, love. Wake up. That's it! Come on, open those beautiful blue eyes!"

They heard her whisper in an annoyed tone, "Brown! My eyes…they're brown."

Those eyes opened and focused on Fiyero, who smiled broadly.

"Yes, but it worked didn't it? They're open! You're going to be alright, love. You may be weak for a while, but the doctor stopped the bleeding. You did it, Fae! You did it!"

She shook her head slowly, almost as if the very act made her dizzy. "No… not bloodless, but better me than…" Suddenly she began to shift about in the bed, trying to rise and only Yero's hands on her shoulders kept her in place. "Elfie! Emmy!"

Fiyero stroked her long black hair and looked into her eyes.

"They're safe, Fae. Not a scratch…well, just the small ones from the brush and tree branches, but nothing else…I swear. Emrys?"

Emrys knew what Fiyero was asking…and what Elphaba needed. The girls. Elphaba needed to see them, touch them, kiss them, talk to them, to know that they were safe. In no time, Emrys was back with two sleepy little girls. Mark was carrying Elfie, and when he saw Elphaba's face, he smiled broadly and nudged the child awake gently.

"Hey, Hey, Pixie…" He pointed toward the bed. "I told you so!"

As her eyes opened and widened, his smile broadened more just watching her expression.

"Mama!"

Mark set Elfie down and in no time she was cuddled in the bed carefully against her mother, smelling her scent and feeling her long, black, silky hair tickle her cheek. While she was gone, Elfie had dreamed of this, dreamed of smelling her mother's own special scent, dreamed of feeling the silk of Elphaba's hair caress her cheek. She knew now she was home. Elphaba looked toward her niece and saw the hunger in her eyes.

"Emmy? Emmy, love? I have another side…"

With a half leap from her father's arms, Emmy aimed for the bed. Emrys thought it wiser to place her there gently, however. The others all looked on as Elphaba cuddled in bed with her girls. Maureen felt like she was taking a deep cleansing breath.

"Oh, my girls are home safe!" Elphaba's face was one of sleepy bliss.

Emmy looked at her, suddenly serious. "I'm sorry, Aunt Faba. I'm sorry you got hurt, it was my fa…"

"It was Zara, and she…she's been hurt too, love. _You_ had nothing to do with it at all."

Elphaba's smile and warm embrace made Emaurie finally rest easily, and slowly, slowly, Elfie and Emmy slept…as did Elphaba. All of them lay curled together and safe.

It was Angel who broke the silence with a smile in a soft whisper. "Now isn't that a sight!"

It took some time for anyone to leave. To them, everything they could ever want, lay sleeping peacefully in Elphaba and Fiyero's bed. Fiyero, Maureen and Chistery never left at all. Emrys only left from time to time to assure himself that Zara was confined safely until Elphaba could deal with her.

-----

As the first morning light filtered in through the bedroom windows, Fiyero looked over at a sleeping Maureen. He had pulled an armchair over beside the bed hours ago for her. Before her lay her sleeping daughter and just past Emmy, lay Elphaba. Elfie was snuggled into Elphaba's other side. Fiyero had thrown a blanket over Maureen as she slept in the chair some time ago. She never woke, but snuggled beneath it as she slept.

After all their walking and all they had been through, the girls had fallen asleep and remained that way through the rest of the day and all through the night. Elphaba had slept on as her body worked to recover from her injury. Fiyero and Gavilan had gotten her to the palace just in time. The doctor had said that if Elphaba had lost any more blood, it was doubtful he could have saved her. Fiyero and Chistery remained awake though. Neither of them trusted their good fortune. The ones they loved were home… and safe. They would not soon let their guards down.

He stood before the windows now, warming his face in the rising sun. Eyes closed, he felt the warm rays give him strength and as he stretched, he heard her. The voice he loved… soft and whispered above their child's head.

"Yero…"

Immediately, he spun and saw her …his wife, his lover, his world. Her dark eyes followed him as he moved toward her and she saw in his eyes relief, love, and unyielding strength. He saw in hers, sleepy confusion and boundless love tempered by relief when she beheld and felt the two girls curled closely into her body, as if warmed and calmed simply by her presence and proximity. Fiyero knelt beside the bed right near Elfie's head.

"Too close, my Fae. Far too close! How are you feeling?" His whisper was low yet filled with emotion.

"Wobbly, I think, but Yero, better me than Emmy! Zara started to strike out as Emmy was passing her. I had to step between them! You would have done the same thing, in my place."

Her face dared him to disagree. He couldn't though; not in all honesty. She was right and they both knew it. To show his acknowledgment, he reached over and ran his hand through her long black hair, cupping her head with his hand as he did. Her skin beneath his hand was cool; a fact that made him more than grateful to whatever power ruled the universe. No fever from infection had set in.

"Are the girls alright? Did she hurt them?"

"No! No, they're fine, except for some scratches and cuts from branches…things like that. Joanne, Mark, Angel and Collins took good care of them while the doctor was preoccupied with…other things. He checked on them later." Fiyero laughed softly remembering. "I don't think a cannon could have woken them at that point! They slept right through it. She didn't hurt them, Fae. She frightened them and they're exhausted from all the walking, but they're alright. After we get some food into them they'll be even better. They were so tired yesterday they fell asleep before they came in here to see you. Once they got in that bed, well, let's just say all three of you had lost time to make up. You slept right through most of yesterday and through the night. It's just about dawn."

"Zara?"

"She's confined in the under chambers of the palace. Your spell worked perfectly. She's still sleeping too. Is that from the spell you used?"

She nodded. "She'll sleep until we remove the spell." Fiyero's face grew hopeful.

"Fae, maybe we can…" She knew her husband and she knew how his mind worked.

"No! No, Yero. We can't just leave her that way. None of this was her doing. She was victimized by the wizard and his followers…perhaps more than I was."

Fiyero looked stunned. "What?! Fae, you lost years of your life, your reputation, your dreams!"

Elphaba turned her head to each side to take in the sleeping children. "Not all of them…not the _really_ important ones. Yero, in the end, we found a way to be together. We have Elfie and Emmy and Reena and Emrys….and Chistery!" She smiled at her old friend who glowed knowing the esteem she held him in. "Yero, Zara lost everything. Her children murdered before her, her mate's sanity stolen and her own sanity almost lost. She was forced to kill her mate to survive Yero! Can you imagine?! No! Zara lost much more than I did; and I intend to help her get back what part of it I can. Beside that, don't forget, there are others she was working with. We need to know who they are…especially to keep Elfie and Emmy safe. They won't be safe until we make sure they can never hurt the girls or anyone else again. You know that, I know you do."

Fiyero nodded slowly. He did in fact, but deep down Fiyero felt he wasn't as humane as his wife. For someone labeled 'wicked', his Fae was the gentlest person he knew. Her heart was beyond measure. She always filled him with a sense of awe.

"Alright, love, but first…first you get your strength back. You lost a lot of blood! Zara caught your arm with her claws and nicked an artery. If she had clawed any deeper…if…you'd be gone, Fae. As it was, your black gown hid the blood. It was sopping it up. Thank Lurline you passed out! That's when I saw how bad it was and put pressure on it. I'm afraid you'll have a scar though, love."

Elphaba looked into his eyes and saw the fear still present just behind the surface. She tried to lessen it by lightening the mood.

"A scar? It's on my upper arm though, right?" He nodded. "I'm not worried then. The only other person who sees my bare arms sees me through a lover's eyes. Hopefully, he won't mind it too much." He heard the change in her voice. It was deeper, huskier, more sensual. Fiyero followed willingly, shaking his head slowly.

"I doubt it. He's blinded by love…always will be." Slowly, carefully, Yero leaned over their sleeping daughter and kissed his wife with passion…and pure gratitude for her continued presence in their lives. Their kiss was long and though passionate, gentle. Both of them were intensely aware of the two sleeping children nearby as and Emaurie were mature for four years old, but this kind of passion, this kind of wanting; it was a lesson that could wait for a time.

When Fiyero broke from his wife's lips and straightened, it was to see Maureen watching them from her chair.

Her head was still resting on her fist, but the look she wore was wistful. When she saw them both catch her eyes she sighed deeply. "Wow! Suddenly I need to find Rys…now!" She closed her eyes and gave herself a shake, as if back to reality. Maureen focused on her sister. "Faba. God Faba, how do I thank you?!"

"You don't!" Elphaba's voice was sure and firm but her sister would not be swayed.

"Faba, Emmy…Emmy could be dead now! She said you stepped between Zara's claws and her."

"Reena, if you were there, if it were Elfie, wouldn't you do the same thing? You know you would. I'm here, Emmy's safe…that's all we need to know."

Maureen focused on her sister. "You okay? The spell worked. Zara's sleeping down in the under chambers. Rys keeps checking. She hasn't moved yet."

Elphaba shook her head carefully so she didn't disturb the girls, or get too dizzy.

"She won't. She'll sleep until I remove the spell…which will be when the room stops spinning." Fiyero caressed her cheek. "It will be when you're strong enough! We have time enough for that at least. For now, you rest, Fae."

Elphaba was about to argue when Emrys entered the room and seeing her awake, broke into a broad smile.

"Thank Lurline! You frightened us, you know? I, for one, don't need any gray hairs. It may look distinguished, but I'd rather wait, just the same, thank you." He bent and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for our Emmy! Life without _either_ of them would be…desolate." He saw her ready to tear up and moved the conversation forward swiftly.

"Zara is safe…and so are we. Don't worry. Now that the girls are safe and Zara is …contained, we have time. Use it to recuperate and gather your strength. I don't want to do anything until you're strong and healthy again." Fiyero exchanged a look with him and together they let her know that they would brook no dissention. Elphaba saw the wisdom in it and nodded quietly.

Maureen looked stunned and laughed aloud. "Hah! Do you see that? Rys, you _were _born to be a diplomat! Nobody can make Faba back down that easy!"

"She's lost a lot of blood. Don't be fooled!" Fiyero laughed, half humorously, but half with absolute knowledge of the woman he was married to. "_They'll see!"_ was all he could think.

They were suddenly all interrupted by soft cooing noises. Elphaba could feel the girls beginning to come awake and stretch on both her sides. When they opened their eyes _this_ time, their parents were there. They engulfed them. Fiyero pulled Elfie into his arms and held her tightly to him. He closed his eyes in gratitude and simply felt relief and joy. His daughter was hugging him tightly and telling him how much she loved him, over and over. She smelled of her own uniquely childlike scent, and her mother. The scent, to the father in him, was heady.

He opened his eyes to see Elphaba smiling at him. He remembered all the times they had spent as a family when Fae was breastfeeding Elfie. Perfect, perfect memories. Elphaba finally looked peaceful.

Maureen was cradling Emmy and rocking back and forth. Emaurie looked blissful in her mother's arms and Emrys watched his wife try to hold back happy tears unsuccessfully. He leaned into them and the rest of the world dropped away. After a while, Elfie disengaged and was pulled into her aunt and uncle's embrace.

"Oh, Pixie. Our Pixie, you're home!" Elfie's eyes closed in an effort to disguise two tears that swam in her eyes. It was useless. Maureen saw them and hugged her all the harder. Fiyero grabbed Emmy and swung her around in a circle before hugging her fiercely. When they all came back to reality, it was to see Elphaba regarding them all with a placid, happy expression on her face. Gently, the girls climbed onto the bed with her and hugged her carefully again. After a time, Fiyero helped Elphaba sit up and pushed more pillows behind her. It was a time of happiness and also the realization that none of them would ever take the gifts they had been given in each other for granted again.

Finally, Emrys had to ask the girls the question he had been yearning to since their whole ordeal began.

"Girls, why didn't you use your magic to escape from Zara. Both of you can transport yourselves…why didn't you?"

The four parents watched as their daughters looked at each other in confusion. Finally, Emmy spoke up, "You told us not to."

Elfie nodded solemnly. "Yes, you told us if we used our powers, you would strip them from us."

Emmy took over again. "It was scary, and we thought about it, but we didn't because we want our powers."

Four adults sat completely silent. They looked from one to the other with the knowledge that their daughters' obedience may have cost them their lives. They needed to make sure that this never happened again. Elphaba spoke up.

"I think we need to give you some new rules…ones that allow you to use your powers to stay safe. After we eat, we'll talk."

Everyone began to head down to the dining room for breakfast. The girls were especially excited about this and Emrys happened to know that the kitchen staff had made each girl's favorite foods. Someone was bringing a tray up to Elphaba. As they left the room, Fiyero turned back and saw the dejected look on his wife's face. Fragile she may be, but Yero had made a promise to himself a long time ago that never, ever again would his Fae be made to feel like an outsider.

Looking back at her now, that outsider was who he saw. Moving back to the bed, Fiyero caught her eyes and saw the unshed tears. He moved to the wardrobe and gathered her robe. She looked at him questioningly until he knelt beside her and kissed her.

"If you think you're strong enough, I'll bring you down stairs." At her furious nod he carefully helped her into her robe, gently easing her injured arm into the sleeve. When she was ready, he brushed out her long hair and lifted her into his arms. Then he carried his wife down to the dining room.

When the others saw her, a cheer went up that brought the staff running. They were thrilled to see the Princess up and sitting with the rest of the family, and the head cook took special pains with her breakfast. Then she watched from the doorway as the Prince helped his wife eat her food. After such a time of turmoil and worry, the family finally looked happy. She only prayed that it would remain that way.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- I'm extremely sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy with so many things and I hope you can forgive me. So, here is the next chapter:**

During the days that followed the girls' rescue, Elphaba spent a good deal of time recuperating. Fiyero would later joke that he almost had to tie her down because she was so restless and insistent on beginning her work with Zara. The Lioness slept on in the under chambers of Burzee's palace. The spell Elphaba had worked was rather like hibernation. She would sleep safely until it was time to wake her. Fiyero always hovered protectively near his wife. He carried her outside to get air, down to the dining room to eat with the family, and anywhere she wanted to go. She had learned the hard way not to try to do things on her own in the very beginning.

The day after she first awoke, she watched an exhausted Fiyero sleeping soundly beside her. Rather than disturb him, she tried very carefully to get up on her own. Her legs felt like quoxberry jelly and she was more than a little lightheaded. She made it about halfway across the room. It was then that she ran out of furniture to lean on.

Two steps farther brought her excursion to a screeching halt. Her legs gave out and with her head spinning; she fell to the floor in a very unladylike manner. The thump, of course, awakened Fiyero who bolted from bed at the sight of his Fae in a heap on the rug. When he reached her and pulled her into his arms he could feel her crying. It was no small, quiet cry, but a burst of loud sobs that made him catch his breath. Above it all, he could only make out certain words.

"Useless!...I have to work…I can't…"

Finally, unable to get out one sentence in its entirety, she stopped trying to talk and began to simply sob in earnest. Knowing her as he did, Yero understood. Elphaba felt as though taking time to heal was a waste of time. She had important things to do and this was taking up her time. It was time she needed to use to keep everyone safe. Of all the things Fiyero knew about his wife, one was that she feared being useless. Work had been a part of her survival when she was young. Other children played, Elphaba cared for her sister and did anything else her father wanted of her.

Even now, happily married as the woman she now was, those ghosts came back to haunt her and made her fear being seen as useless. They made her afraid not to over achieve. Fiyero needed to put an end to this all now, for now and always. First he let her calm down and as he rocked her in his arms and soothed her wordlessly. As he did, he also remembered that this was also her time to cry over losing the girls. She had been strong when it was needed, but now it was her chance to release some of her fear and pain.

"Fae, you're too hard on yourself! The girls are safe, even Zara is safe for now. Give yourself time to heal, love. Give yourself time to grow strong again. Let _us_ carry the load for awhile. You don't have to do it all yourself anymore. _No_ one is going to think you're weak or useless because you've been hurt! We love you too much. And me? I could see weakness in many people; myself included, but Fae, never in you, love. Never you! You've always been the strongest, most amazing person I know. Slow down, my Fae…for me…for you…for _us_."

He could see his words breaking through and reaching her. He could even feel it in her body when her muscles relaxed. Elphaba finally accepted the inevitable…she was human. As the days passed and she grew stronger she moved around more, Fiyero always by her side.

Finally one day at her insistence, Fiyero led her slowly down to the under chambers. She had wanted to check on Zara for herself and only now was able. It took some time but finally they arrived and Fiyero pulled open the door for her.

Zara was curled up, sleeping peacefully in the chamber. Emrys had tried to make it as comfortable for her as possible, but no matter how she looked at it, Elphaba saw a cell…one not much different than the cage Zara had been in before. Fiyero watched his wife set her jaw. He knew this meant she was more determined than ever to help. His smile was soft. Things like this were among the reasons he loved her so very much. His expression went unnoticed as Elphaba knelt down on the floor beside Zara. Almost unconsciously, her hand reached out and stroked the Lioness gently.

"I promise you, I'll right this wrong. I didn't know then… I do now though. I do now."

When she turned back towards him, Fiyero saw unshed tears…and resolve.

"I will, you know." It seemed to him as if she needed to reaffirm this aloud.

"I know. I know you will. I never doubted it for a clock-tick. I'm your biggest fan, remember?"

Her eyes caught his as she whispered, "Thank Oz! Thank Oz for that! Where would I be without you?"

He laughed, although she saw him blush, as he bent down and helped her stand.

"Certainly not here under the palace of Burzee! No, you'd be fighting the fight, helping anyone who needed help. You know that."

"But I'd be alone. Without you, Yero, there would be no Elfie either. No Maureen or Emaurie. I might be fighting, but I'd still be alone. I could never trust my heart to anyone but you. I knew that at Shiz."

Fiyero was stunned. "At Shiz?! You knew _then?_"

She nodded slowly. "Do you remember Science class…when we freed the lion cub? When I panicked, you weren't affected by my powers? You asked later why you were the only one who wasn't affected." She paused, dropping her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself, as though chilled. "You weren't affected because deep inside, I loved you even then. I just…I couldn't…I knew I couldn't be part of your world. It hurt, but I knew it. I knew that no matter how long I lived, though, you'd be holding that part of my heart…even if you never knew it."

Fiyero thought back on that time and those days. He remembered that sad, unsure, far off look seen in her eyes. The pieces fit into place now all these years later. He had always thought that she carried that look around him then because she held little hope for him to be a person who counted. He had thought that she was unsure of his capabilities and sad at the person she saw before her. He had never dreamed at the time that the far off look was Elphaba seeing an 'impossible' future with him.

Now he saw her before him, his wife, the mother of his child, the love of his life, his best friend and she still held onto some of her insecurities. He could see it in her countenance as she looked down at her lap. He lifted her chin gently, but still she refused to look into his eyes, closing hers instead. When he spoke, his voice was infinitely gentle and almost a caress. "Fae, look at me… please?"

When her eyes met his that look of insecurity was still there. She looked rather like a child waiting to be chastised.

"Ah my Fae! Please forgive me. All these years you carried that weight. Fae, I never thought I deserved you! Oh sure, at first I didn't know what to make out of your conviction and passion. The crowd I ran with tried _very_ hard not to feel those things; and suddenly, there you were ready to take on the world! That look you used to wear? The sad, far away one? I always believed you were disappointed in me, in the man you saw in front of you. I never knew you loved me. I wish I had! I would have done so many things differently…including telling you how I felt. Once you left my life, nothing _mattered_ as much anymore…except you. I spent a lot of sleepless nights, my Fae. _Is she safe? Does she have enough to eat? It's raining! Where is she staying?! Is she taking care of herself? What if she gets hurt?! Who can she go to for help? _I played them over and over in my mind. Let me tell you, my imagination is not always my friend! Finally, I decided to join the Gale Force. I wanted to be the very best I could be. Not for the reason they thought though, it was so I could find you and protect you and be whatever you needed me to be. I figured that even if you hated the very sight of me, because you had to be surer of my insignificance then, I _had_ to get to you first. Even if you couldn't love me, I loved you enough to protect you and then watch you walk away from me, knowing you were safe. Thank Luline I found you again. Thank the Unnamed God you're a part of my life…the most important part!"

Her look on her face now was one he had never seen her wear. She looked dumb-struck, filled with awe and wonder, and humble…all at once.

"Yero, I thought…I…" She was unable to finish and leaned into his body, letting him capture her lips. Here they knew one another well. The moment Elphaba melted into his arms; Fiyero knew they had reached another level of loving. It was the belief and trust they had built and added to over time. When they ended their kiss, He noted with happiness, that her face was slackened by sheer pleasure. _This is not the place for this. _It was his next significant thought and rising, he helped Elphaba to her feet and moved toward the doorway. Once they were in the hallway with the door locked again, he lifted her into his arms.

"Yero! I can walk now, you know!" She was insistent but Fiyero had a surprise for her.

"I know, love. But tell me, which way would you rather expend your energy? Walking all the way up to our bedroom, or _in our bedroom_?" His meaning was unmistakable. With a sensual smile, Elphaba let her body relax against him.

"_In_, please, Yero."

"As you wish, love, it will be more than my pleasure."

They moved upstairs that way. Along the way they passed guards and courtiers and servants but none of them thought twice. They had grown used to the Prince carrying his injured wife about.

When they reached their bedroom, Fiyero turned and watched as Elphaba locked the door. He helped her remove her gown, carefully; very carefully as her arm was still healing and when he laid her on the bed, he saw how her eyes followed him almost hungrily. When he joined her though, he moved over her body gently. This loving would be sure and passionate but supremely gentle. Fiyero was more than aware of her injury _and _how close he had come to losing her. It made their loving sweeter somehow, more precious.

Later, as they lay nestled together they both knew they had been granted a great gift from some Higher Power…more time.

-----

Elfie and Emmy were more than a little uneasy when they discovered that Zara slept in a chamber under the palace. When their parents told them, both girls grew silent and looked at each other. It was Emmy who broke that silence.

"Does she have to be here? She…"

Emrys folded his daughter within his arms and Maureen stroked her hair. Emmy however would not be comforted. She firmly wriggled out of her parents' grips and stood glaring at them and her aunt and uncle.

"I don't want her here! I don't care if she's been hurt! She didn't care if she hurt us! Aunt Faba, she thought _I _was your daughter. She told us that I would get wherever she was taking us alive, but she said she'd eat Elfie if she got hungry enough!"

The four year old who _so_ resembled her aunt, swung to her father. "Daddy, what if she had killed Elfie? Would you let her stay here then? She was horrible! I never want to see her again!!" Emaurie finished her thoughts with another thought for her parents.

"What if she had killed _me_? Would you still want to help her?"

The adults looked from one to the other, knowing that Emmy made sense, but was unable to see the larger picture.

"Yes." The answer was quiet and came from Elphaba.

Emmy swung and looked at her aunt with a mixture of amazement and outrage. She was so stunned, in fact, that it gave Elphaba time to move towards her niece. She tried not to look hurt when Emaurie flinched away from her touch. Fiyero saw her wince, nonetheless. Still, Elphaba was insistent but gentle with the niece she loved beyond reason.

"Emmy, I would want to help her because everything that happened to Zara began as an attack upon _her!_ She was happy, like us; peaceful, like us; part of a family, like us. All of those things were stolen from her and young as you are, I truly believe you can imagine what kind of pain she must have felt when her own Cubs were killed in front of her! She was caged and they tried to take her intelligence, her spirit! Her mate lost his, and she was forced to save herself by killing him! Emmy, don't you see, violence began all this. Only gentleness can put an end to it. More hate and violence will only help the people who started this all. Someone, somewhere, is waiting for her to return so they can exact revenge upon _me_. They know me well enough to know that hurting my daughter would be the ultimate torture for me. That's why she took you. Zara's mind is …broken. I'm hoping that kindness and patience will help heal it. If it does, maybe, just maybe Zara can help us find and work against the others; and perhaps while she does she can begin to heal and lessen her own pain."

Emmy thought about everything her aunt had said. Elphaba could see it. Finally she asked the question that Elphaba had feared yet known was coming from the time the girls were babies.

"Why would someone hate you that much, Aunt Faba? Why would anybody want revenge?"

Both girls looked at her intently; but filled with memories and the pain they brought, Elphaba only answered softly, "Because I'm the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Fae! You are not, never were!" Fiyero moved to her and rubbed her shoulders protectively. He felt that it fell to him to _truly _explain the past to the girls since the others weren't there and Elphaba wouldn't.

"Girls, there was a time when we were younger… in school… Elphaba found out that the Animals of Oz were being mistreated and having their rights taken away from them. Even their right to speak! Oz at the time was ruled by the Wizard. Elphaba's ability with magic came to his attention and he wanted her to work with him…as his assistant." He watched both girls as they listened in rapt attention. "Well, the Wizard wasn't like the King of Burzee. He didn't care about the Animals. In fact, he was behind it all, all the abuses! Elphaba was used to feeling like an outsider; people treated her differently because of her skin color."

"Like those boys at Aunt Reena's party treated Emmy, Daddy?"

Fiyero nodded and the girls looked at Elphaba in horror. Still, they heard Fiyero as he continued.

"Worse I think though, because almost everyone did it. Even me at first. I learned fast though to look beneath her green skin. In any case, in the middle of all of that, Elphaba was called before the Wizard. He asked her to work a spell from an old book to prove her magic was real. She did it and it worked. But the Wizard had lied. His pet Monkey didn't _really _want to fly; the spell gave him and all the Monkeys wings. It hurt them…and _her_ to know she'd caused them all that pain. The Wizard, as it turned out, wanted to use the Monkeys as spies to hurt other Animals and the people who helped them. He wanted to use Elphaba's magic…but not for good things, for selfish things. She refused to help him. She left him and the Emerald City and school behind her and flew away.

"During her time away she fought hard to stay safe, but also to save Animals whenever she could. The Wizard called her the 'Wicked Witch of the West' and told everyone she was evil. People believed him right away because she looked different than they did. She did go back to the Wizard's Palace though…to release the Monkeys! Do you both understand? If she had been caught…! Well, she was caught, but by me; thank Lurline! Then, we left together. Now you understand why Chistery and the Monkeys love her so much. She could have forgotten them, but she didn't. She put herself in danger to save them. So while everyone else called her 'Wicked', we knew better.

"Now someone from that past wants to hurt her. Emmy, your Aunt Faba has taken a lot of abuse and punishment…I know it, I've seen it, but nothing could hurt her more than knowing that her daughter suffered because of her. There are two of you. Elfie's skin looks like mine. Your green skin made Zara think you were the daughter of the Witch of the West. Somewhere out there are others that Zara was working with. Your Aunt Faba wants it all. She wants you two safe, Zara well again, and any threat from the past put down so that you two will always be safe. Now, do you both understand? If you don't, ask me, I'll answer."

Elfie was staring at her mother in sorrow. She had never known how much her mother had been hurt in the past! She always saw her as she usually was, happy and loving, warm and smart. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind.

"Daddy, what about the Wizard? Could he be the one who wants to hurt Mama?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No. No, the Wizard has been gone for a long time now. He went back to where he originally came from. Aunt Glinda governs Oz now." Fiyero was not about to explain to two four year olds that their own grandfather had been the one to torture and use his daughter, Elphaba. Later they might tell them perhaps, when they were older, and if they all agreed upon it. Emmy approached her aunt, and reaching out, gently rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Faba. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Elphaba pulled her into a warm embrace. "You didn't understand, little one. There's no harm done. You will always be precious to me…as precious as Elfie…only different and unique."

"You're different and unique," Emaurie offered. Fiyero watched Elphaba fight hard to remain relaxed when being called different. He knew she only succeeded out of love for her niece. "And I'm glad I look like you! I think you were very brave to fight so hard."

"Thank you, little one. I think you're brave too. Both of you."

"I guess if we're brave, we need to help Zara then, don't we?"

"I think so. She has no one else to help her."

"Alright then, we'll help. I promise not to be mean to her or call her names."

"Thank you. It's the little steps that will help bring her back; you know…little steps like those."

Later that afternoon, Elfie and Emmy stood by the long glass windows and looked out across the garden. They watched as Fiyero walked hand in hand with his wife. They were talking and above them, Chistery and two other Monkeys flew. Every so often, Chistery would land and walk on Elphaba's other side. It seemed to the girls watching that almost unconsciously; they would grasp hands as well. There would be a squeeze and then release.

When Elphaba's face grew solemn, Fiyero would lean in and say something to make her smile and twice, laugh. Once, he knelt before her smiling and offered her a flower. When she took it, she reached her hand across his face and gently traced his profile. As they drew closer to the building, the cousins saw Fiyero gently stop Elphaba and turn her face to his.

The kiss he gave her was long and gentle; and when they separated they were gazing into each other's eyes until her head dropped to rest comfortably upon his shoulder. Both girls saw it. Elphaba looked peaceful and Fiyero? Fiyero looked content…as if he could spend the rest of his life doing _just _this, walking and loving his Elphaba.

As young as they were, both girls recognized that this love was something special and deep in her heart, each young girl found herself dreaming of one day having something just like it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked or Rent.**

**A/N- I know it's been a very long time since I last updated. I'm so sorry; life's been busy. I want to assure you that I will absolutely finish this story, just to dispel any doubts. This chapter was largely inspired by Idina Menzel, who I had the privilege of seeing in concert a few days ago. Anyway, please review; it will make my day and I will appreciate each and every one of them.**

While Elphaba healed and Fiyero was hard pressed to leave her side, Maureen spent much more time with the girls. The simple joy and relief and having them home safe and sound was more than enough to thrill the former diva. Joanne was watching her one day from the terrace. She was running and playing with Emmy and Elfie while Flying Monkeys swooped and flew overhead.

Joanne smiled as she watched Maureen toss her long, ebony hair down over her face and then peek through it as she chased the girls. They giggled in delight and Joanne saw that in many ways Maureen stillwas a little girl herself.

While she was not the same Maureen she had been when she lived back in Alphabet City, she was in other ways unchanged. The old Maureen lived for the moment; and while this one did that too, she also considered the outcome and ramifications of her actions. In short, Maureen had grown. Part of her, Joanne knew now, would always be that little girl, while part grew into the queen she saw before her. _Queen._ It still amazed Joanne to think of her Maureen as someone's queen…or someone's wife. She liked Emrys, she did, but in her heart, a part of Maureen would always belong to her.

When she looked up from her reverie, Maureen was approaching her. Behind her, the girls still played in the garden.

"You okay?" Maureen asked her, cocking her head to the side as she had always done when she asked an important question.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah! I was just thinking…remembering. Hey, are the girls safe out there alone?"

Maureen laughed a full body laugh, throwing her head back as she enjoyed the moment.

"What alone?! They have a squadron of Flying Monkeys ready to fly them out of there or gnaw someone's hand off if they have to! Oh, and then there's this." She pointed to the tree lines around the garden. "Check this out!"

With that, she gave a whistle that would stop any Manhattan taxicab, and guards stepped out from behind trees and shrubs everywhere. All of them were alert, and all of them looked ready to handle anything. All of them were armed. They looked to Maureen and after a slight wave from her; they all resumed their 'invisible' positions. Maureen looked at Joanne dryly.

"Any safer, and they'd be under lock and key! They're good. So, what else is on your mind? There was a lot there a few minutes ago. What's up?"

Joanne considered how and how much to tell her but opted to let her know everything slowly. "I was watching you and the girls. I keep catching myself being surprised at how different you are now…and how similar. It still surprises me. You as a mom surprises me. This world surprises me. Emrys surprises me."

"Rys? What's so surprising about Rys? The fact that he's so informal?" Maureen was truly curious.

"No, the fact that you two are together at all." Joanne paused to allow Maureen to digest what she'd said. "As close as we were, the relationship we had…it throws me, that's all. How do you go from, 'This is my girlfriend.' to 'This is my husband.'? I know what you two have is real; I see that it is, but I'm still trying to figure out how you got there. I can't see me with _any _guy! How, for the love of God, do you switch midstream?"

Joanne was unprepared for what followed. The old Maureen would have read her the riot act. This Maureen just smiled at her confused friend and gave her a crooked smile.

"Honey, I didn't switch midstream, I just fell for _the soul he is_. Look, before we were together, I was with Mark. Straight, straight Mark? Looking back, I realize that part of that love…and it was love…was security and dependence. I mean, as scattered as I was, Mark wasn't…isn't. I saw his heart, and make no mistake, the sex was _amazing_! But in a way, Mark was the grown-up in our relationship. It could never have lasted because we weren't equal. The same goes for you and me." Maureen saw Joanne start. "When I got bored with having another 'daddy', I wanted to run free and have fun…run wild! _Big time! _ And there you were! You were smart, firm and steady and so-o hot, and wild enough to want… well, women! To me, then, that was the forbidden, the exciting. How could I resist? I'd be safe _and _wild! Trust me; the rush was more than heady! But at the time, then? I was sure it was love…both times! Don't doubt that for a minute.

"Sure, I fooled around in between and _during _both relationships, but my logic was that if these women and guys wanted me that badly, it was just for fun and really didn't have anything to do with my relationships. It's like how I never saw a person's color either…just their soul. Then everything changed. Can you imagine? 'Welcome to this _other_ world and oh! By the way, you have a twin sister…who's green and you're a witch! By the way, welcome to Burzee!' Faba was _more than certain _that I'd be a flop, I'm sure… but Rys? Rys saw me. He saw the impossibilities of me _and _the certainties. He never pushed, he never shoved, he just helped me land on my feet and then let go. When I fell, he helped me up, dusted me off and then let me try on my own again. When I succeeded, he was my cheering section.

"I never experienced _anything _like what I feel for Rys. It scared the crap out of me!! That's how I knew… Oh sure, when he first said he loved me and later said he wanted to marry me I did the intelligent thing. Once I ran crying into the garden, and once I ran crying to my sister. But in the end? In the end it was Rys that helped me believe in us. It wasn't easy for him either! Not only did he have to convince me that he was the one for me, he had to convince me that I was the queen for Burzee. I was sure I would screw things up for him. Thank God for Faba! Do you know what she told me when I told her I was afraid I'd ruin things for him, that I wasn't 'queen' material? She basically told me that Rys would only follow his heart and that he was smart enough to know what was right for his country. Trust me, she was so right!

"With Rys, things are simple, Joanne. We just…are! I can't imagine life without him and I also can't imagine wanting anyone _but _him…male or female. If he were a _singer_ tomorrow, I'd be just as happy…so would Emmy."

Joanne digested everything that Maureen had told her. Things that had never made sense to her before made sense now. She could also see the implacable sense it all made. She more than most people… She had one more area she needed to know about.

"I get it. You've come a long way from the performance space in Alphabet City! Everybody should. One other thing, Maureen. Emmy. Did it ever…"

"Bother us that she's green? Not for a second! It was a surprise at first alright, but I think it bothered Faba more than us. She was so scared that Rys and I would be disappointed, I think. Especially afraid that he'd be disappointed and take it out on Emaurie in some way. Her experience had been far from welcoming and loving! Frexspar Thropp was grotesque to her! From the moment she was born she'd been judged and hated and mistreated…until Fiyero. My sister is amazing, Joanne! She's smart, powerful, tough, but still gentle and sensitive. If Emaurie is anything like her, Rys and I will be more than proud.

"Who knows, maybe one day, both Burzee and the Vinkus will be peopled with their descendants, Elphaba and Emmy's. Wouldn't it be a kick if the ones with green skin were seen for their gifts and as wonderfully special? You know, someday some guy will look at a girl who's green and realize just how special she really is. I wonder if Faba dreams about that too."

This last was said more to herself, Joanne knew. Still, she couldn't help imagining the future Maureen had. "If not, she really should! You might mention it to her some time. By the way, where is Elphaba?"

Maureen's smile faded. "She talked Yero into bringing her down to see Zara again. She thinks she's almost ready to remove the spell holding her. You can tell when Faba is ready to start something big. She starts haunting Rys's library. Just watch. She makes you with your law books look like a kindergartener! It's one of the ways we're _not _the same as twins!"

Joanne slid into a slow understanding of relationships in Burzee. Finally, she understood Maureen and Emrys…or thought she did. As she and Maureen were standing there watching the girls play, Emrys walked out onto the lawn from another door. He didn't see Maureen and Joanne at first, and they watched as he crossed the lawn toward the girls. His face was aglow and he looked as if each step closer to them lessened his burdens. When the cousins turned and saw him they screeched with glee.

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Rys!"

Then they were in his arms and wrapped around him. In a flash, he dropped to one knee and lifted them both into his arms. "Hello, my Princess! Give me a bigger hug, Pixie. Aah, thank you! Can anyone play?"

The girls' faces erupted with even bigger smiles. Elfie spoke up for them both.

"Course Uncle Rys! Anyone can play, but especially you!"

Emrys looked totally perplexed. "Why especially me, Pixie?"

Elfie shrugged, totally nonplused. "Because it's your country."

Emrys laughed easily and hugged his niece again. "So it is, Pixie, so it is. But I'll let you both in on a secret." His voice softened and took on an air of conspiracy. "It doesn't really belong to _me_. I'm just…a caretaker. Burzee belongs to her people and my job is to look after it for them."

"Like Grandpa and Daddy take care of the Vinkus?"

He nodded sagely, "Just like that, Pixie."

Joanne and Maureen watched all of this from the terrace with smiles. Elfie then took on a look of deep consideration. "You're a good caretaker, Uncle Rys…like Daddy is."

It seemed to Maureen and Joanne that suddenly a reality struck little Elfie that had never occurred to her before. With it came trepidation, since her voice almost quivered when she spoke again. Her large blue eyes fixed on her uncle and she gripped his hand tensely. "Will Emmy and I be caretakers some day?"

Joanne saw Maureen tense as well. Under her breath Maureen whispered, "Damn! We never told them. We wanted to wait to tell them…wait until they were ready."

"I'd say if they thought about it, they're probably ready." Joanne answered softly, her tone comforting. They both stopped to listen to Emrys when he answered gently, yet honestly.

"Probably. Don't worry about it now though. Time enough for that when you're older. For now, just concentrate on being yourselves. You're both off to a good start. You're kind and thoughtful, and you both think of others before you do something." Emmy still looked nervous, so he added, "It takes time to become a good caretaker, so it's going to be a long time till you need to worry about it; and listen my loves, if you decide then that you don't want the job, Fiyero and I will understand. What we want most is to see those beautiful smiles of yours on our daughters' faces; we want you both to be happy. That's more important to us than almost anything! Give it time, my loves...relax and just live today for today."

Emmy smiled at her father. "Like our Angels sing? No day but today?"

"Exactly! But for now, I'm tired of caretaking and I need a good game of tag!"

The girls giggled and shrieked, backing away from him. He began to chase them around the gardens and suddenly, Maureen was running down the steps toward them. Joanne watched from the rail.

"Hey Baby!" Maureen called to Emrys as she ran toward him. The girls warned her off however.

"Watch out, Mommy!!"

"Aunt Reena, _he's _it!"

"Sure is!" Maureen called out laughing as she ran.

Maureen was grabbed easily by Emrys and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her toward him. "Tag." He breathed it, looking in her eyes sensually. Joanne watched her former lover slide against her husband. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. When they separated, Emrys pulled back enough for her to see his eyes.

"You're it!"

"You too, Baby! You too."

Joanne looked out at the scene before her. It really did look like a painting in a gallery or museum somewhere. Maureen and Emrys were kissing each other again, and the girls were laughing and waving to the Monkeys that flew over head. As complex as the questions she had needed answers to were, a child's game had answered it simply. _You're it!_

Hearing a rustling sound behind her, Joanne turned to see Elphaba and Fiyero. Joanne laughed aloud as Fiyero's face broke into a grin and he vaulted over the terrace rail to join the game of tag. Elphaba walked over to join Joanne and together they watched the cavorting. Without taking her eyes off the tableau before her Elphaba spoke, a giggle half hidden in her voice.

"To an outsider it would appear that there were three adults and two children out there." Joanne saw her easy smile. "They'd be wrong, however. Fiyero Tiggular may be Prince of the Arjikis and the Vinkus, but anyone who knows him can see the little boy inside. Just look at him."

"It doesn't bother you, then…Fiyero acting like a kid sometimes?" Joanne was truly curious.

"Lurline, no! Bless him for it. Children need to play and laugh; it's important. I had no experience with that as a child. Fiyero did. He grew up in a loving, well, castle. His parents adored one another and of course him. He always knew what it was like to laugh and play and smile and be loved." Elphaba paused and shrugged. "For me, love came with Yero. I find it…" She searched a moment for the word she really wanted and then looked at Joanne quickly. "Intoxicating! I still have trouble with the fun parts though, so while the girls will go to Yero or Reena or Rys for fun and games, they come to me with the serious things, magic and growing up and the like."

Joanne nodded knowingly. "You can expect a visit from those two soon then. They just discovered that someday, barring anything unseen, they'll fill their fathers' shoes. Oh, Emrys was wonderful; of course, he called it being a 'caretaker'; but your Elfie, she knows. I think they both might be a little worried about it. I know I would be!"

Elphaba smiled gently as she watched her daughter, now being chased by her father.

"Which one of them figured it out? It was Elfie wasn't it?"

Joanne nodded silently and Elphaba nodded in return.

"I always knew it would be Elfie that understood first. Yero always says that she gets her eyes and coloring from him and her hair and brains from me and that means she's got the best of both worlds. She's a thinker my Elfie. Oh, Emmy is too, but she likes to fight for the here and now and Elfie…Elfie is like me. She dreams about tomorrow and puzzles things out."

"Maureen said you all wanted to wait till they were older to tell them they could rule one day."

"It's true. My fault I suppose. I wanted them to live in that world that Rys, Reena, and Yero know so well. _Childhood._ I didn't really have one. I became an aware adult before I was three. I wanted that…pure joy for them. It sounds so wonderful. I'm so glad that Rys was there to make things easier. Knowing him, he made it sound like an adventure, something marvelous. He's wonderful!" She shook her shoulders as if to shake off her new worries and then smiled out at the scene before her.

"Look at them! Aren't they perfect?! I'm going to miss hearing those giggles!"

"Miss?" Joanne was suddenly confused.

Elphaba nodded and now, looking closely, Joanne saw tears.

"I'm ready to remove the spell from Zara. No two people could be in more danger when I do. Fiyero…Rys…they're adults and can think like a predator thinks…outwork her. Glinda, Reena, they're witches. But Elfie, Emmy…they've been through enough. I won't remove the spell with them here."

Joanne was stunned and somewhat saddened. She would miss the children too she realized. "But they just…"

"Got back? I know. But I think now would be a good time for them to go away on a visit."

"Visit? Visit who?"

"Visit me." The firm, male, voice had come from behind them and Joanne spun to see a tall, distinguished gentleman. He wore smile and bowed his head politely in her direction. Then he turned to Elphaba and kissed her on the cheek affectionately.

"How do I thank you, Fae? It's a precious job you've given me…and an utter joy! I promise you, I'll keep them safe. Safe and happy!"

Elphaba hugged the man and nodded to him with ease. "I know you will, Papa." She pulled back a bit and introduced Joanne, who was still slightly confused until she finished.

"This is King Adair, Fiyero's father. The girls' grandfather."

"Elfie may be my granddaughter by blood, but Emaurie is the granddaughter of my heart. I adore both of them! Fae, may I surprise them now?"

He looked like a little boy suddenly and Elphaba nodded, smiling broadly. Joanne and Elphaba watched as the distinguished King of the Vinkus moved to the steps of the terrace and called out loudly, "Is there anyone here who's willing to cheer up an old king?"

Movement on the lawn ceased and suddenly two little girls erupted in shrieks of delight.

"Grandpa!! Grandpa!!"

He moved down the stairs and knelt on the lawn with open arms.

"Daddy, Mama! Grandpa's come!"

"Mommy! It's my Grandpa! He came to see us."

In no time they were in his arms and hit Adair so hard he toppled backward still holding the girls, still laughing and kissing them furiously.

"Alright, let me get a look at you two! You've both grown while you were off adventuring and proving yourselves to be young ladies of courage I see. I'm so very proud of you both! You remembered what was important. You kept your heads and stayed true to each other." When he had righted himself and they were sitting on the grass he turned to each one in turn.

"So, Elfie! I hear you've inherited your mother's passion for justice and some of her other abilities too! Bravo! Wise girl! You keep that up!" He turned to Emmy and hugged her fiercely. "Emmy, Emmy, my beautiful, brave Emmy! I don't know many grown men who would be as brave as you were! You never, told her, never let on! My precious girl, do you know that whenever I hear your name I smile? Well, I do! Now listen to me you two. I've missed you both terribly and the Vinkus hasn't enough laughter or giggles in it. Why don't you both come and stay with me for awhile? I know that will take care of that….and it just so happens that there are two new ponies in my stables. They have no names or owners. Why not cheer them up as well and make them your own? What say you?"

"Mommy, Daddy! Can I please? I'd like to visit Grandpa…even if I'm not really his."

Adair turned Emmy in his arm and rubbed her cheek.

"Hear me, Emaurie, and hear me always. You are no less precious to me than Elfie! Maybe a bit more in one way. You were and are and unexpected treasure to me. Elfie was expected and I rejoiced, but you, you my Emmy, you are the blessing I never expected. It makes me love you all the more."

Emmy hugged him fiercely and looked to her parents. When they nodded, she practically flew.

"Mama? You brought Grandpa didn't you?"

"I did, my Elfie. I thought all three of you could use some time together."

"Thank you, Mama! Daddy, I'm going to the Vinkus with Grandpa!"

Fiyero looked at Elphaba, love in his eyes.

"Alright, let's get some things together for you both and I'll bring you all to the Vinkus."

The family rose and headed back to the palace together. One girl held each of Adair's. On their way up the stairs Joanne heard Adair.

"Before we leave, I'd like to see the mural on the nursery wall. I imagine you've both grown a bit since it was painted. Still, I imagine it's lovely. Perhaps we could have one drawn at the castle. Would you both like that?"

The squeals of delight drown out Elphaba's explanation to Maureen and Emrys.

"I won't wake Zara up with them here, perhaps in danger again. Let them be safe. Let them be loved. Let them be…children."

After hugs and kisses and some goodbyes and packing, Elphaba used her magic to bring the girls to the Vinkus. When she returned, everyone noticed how quiet the palace had become.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

Just as Maureen had predicted, Elphaba began to haunt Emrys' library. At first the doors were open and Joanne and Mark could see her pacing with a book or scroll, back and forth, back and forth. One day, Mark witnessed her dropping a book, only to see her run over to an open parchment she had on the desk and begin writing. She was never aware he had been watching. After several days, the library doors were closed and everyone who passed the door could hear her either pacing or mumbling…or both. She was never there at meal times and more than once Joanne and Mark caught Fiyero glancing anxiously toward the dining room chair she would have occupied.

It was Glinda who finally spoke up, worriedly addressing Fiyero.

"She won't stop you know! She'll run herself ragged until she solves this, Fiyero. Aren't you going to do something?"

Fiyero shook his head sadly but firmly, "No, not yet. Trust me, Glinda, I know Fae and I'll know when it's time to step in."

"What about Chester? She'll listen to him, won't she?"

"Chistery, Glinda, Chistery. And yes, she might, but he's not here. He and some of the other Monkeys went with the girls to the Vinkus. Besides, she might listen, but that doesn't mean she'd agree to anything he said. You know Fae when she sets her mind to something."

"Bull-headed?" asked Mark.

Fiyero smiled slightly at him, "More than bull-headed! No, I have to let her make just enough progress before I try to force her rest. If she doesn't, she'll never be able to put it down. This situation is different than any she's faced before. It's not just our safety on the line here; it's the girls' and Zara's as well. She feels a tremendous burden of guilt over Zara. _We _all know that it wasn't Fae's fault she couldn't hear Zara's calls for help…but Fae? Fae only knows that Zara and her family suffered because she didn't hear her. She fights from her heart.

"There's also the reality that Zara is not acting alone. There are others out there who blame Elphaba for Oz knows what! That's why she wanted the girls in the Vinkus. To get to them there, attackers would need to get through the Vinkun armies. Don't forget, Elfie is their princess and they will fight to the death to keep them both safe…to the man!"

In the silence that followed, each of them was trying to view behind the library doors in his mind. It was then that Emrys' head cook came into the dining room. She crooked a finger at Fiyero and Emrys and both automatically stood out of respect. They stood before her now like two schoolboys caught doing something naughty. Though she was a good deal shorter than both of them, she looked up at them both fiercely, wagging her finger at them.

"Alright you two, this has gone on long enough! Do either of you know when the last time the Princess ate was? Or drank?! Or slept?! Her body is still healing and she needs three things: food and liquids and rest! Lurline knows I've kept track of the trays we sent her…all of them came back untouched and cold! Now, _you…" _She pointed threateningly at Emrys. "This is your kingdom and your palace. It seems to me that you can use your diplomacy to handle both of those things well enough. You should be able to handle the woman who's trying to help preserve both them and your family!" She swung on Fiyero now with more fire and determination than before. "And _you! _You _love_ that woman! I know it, I've seen it! Don't confuse love with giving in to her though! She's strong…almost willful! You need to show her the way. Go in there and take care of your Lady! Ask yourself one question. If your places were reversed, would she let you weaken and sicken yourself? _She would not!_ She'd fight you with every ounce of strength she had! In the end though, you'd eat, and you'd sleep! Am I wrong?"

The others watched as Fiyero's face softened. "No ma'am, you're not." He bent now and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for waking me up. I'll see to it now." She turned to Emrys again.

"We'll see to it. Thank you." The old woman looked relieved but still tried to appear firm. "See that you do! And Prince Fiyero, you find out what the Princess wants to eat and drink and we'll make her anything she pleases. Just send me word."

With a nod from Emrys and a wink from Fiyero, the two men left for the library. After knocking softly and receiving no answer they exchanged a look and opened the door. The sight before them was startling. Books were scattered everywhere! The desk was covered with parchments and scrolls and a pile of crumpled papers was on the floor near the desk. But there was no sign of Elphaba. Fear began to run through both men and they entered the room hurriedly then…only to be met by the sight of more scrolls and books, and just out of sight, only a foot seen around a sofa, lay Elphaba, unmoving on the rug.

"Fae!"

"Elphaba!"

They knelt beside her and Fiyero began to turn her over carefully.

"I'll get the doctor." said Emrys and he sprang to his feet, and bolted out the door.

Fiyero meanwhile cradled his wife against his body. Had she collapsed? Had she fallen? No, the library bookcase stairs were far across the room. Suddenly, he felt her curl into him easily and he watched as she opened her mouth…and yawned. She never opened her eyes but she snuggled closer against him.

"Fae? Fae, can you hear me? Try not to move, love. Emrys has gone for help." He was about to tell her not to move when he noticed two things. One was that she was already speaking; albeit rather fuzzily and the second thing was the parchment clutched tight in her hand. It seemed like the whole palace came running in at that point, alerted by Emrys, and he almost missed what she said. He bent his upper body low and lifted her gently till her lips were almost at his ear. Her eyes were still closed and her voice fuzzy.

"Did it…spell…finally…_yawn_…want to sleep, Yero. Just a little…please…finished the spell…_yawn_."

With that, Elphaba curled closer into Fiyero's body and fell asleep again. Everyone in the room looked from one to another in confusion until Fiyero gently lifted his wife's hand, stroked and kissed it in an effort to prize the parchment from her grasp.

"Come on, love. Let go. We'll keep it safe while you sleep. That's it." Fiyero cooed to her, his voice soothing. Once he had it he handed the parchment off to Maureen, who with Glinda, began reading it intently. Yero kissed Elphaba's forehead and whispered, "Sleep now, my Fae. Go ahead and sleep. I'm here."

In no time, she was quite soundly asleep. Only then did Fiyero look up to Maureen and Glinda.

"Damn! How brilliant is this?!" Maureen was stunned.

Glinda kept re-reading it and wiggled her head. "That's my Elphie! Always thinking outside the box…so to speak."

Maureen was excited and looked back at Fiyero. "Yero, not only will this wake up Zara, but it will act as a barrier between her and anyone or anything she wants to hurt! It's…it's like a moving cage. She can go anywhere with this spell, but even if Zara broke free? She couldn't eat or kill to stay alive! Elphaba made sure she'll need to stay."

Glinda stroked Elphaba's hair affectionately. "Elphie will tell her about it, and then work with her. She knows what it's like to be an outsider; she'll do whatever she can to help Zara come around. No one but Elphie would care so much…or work so hard to make things easier for her."

Fiyero kissed his wife's forehead. "She knows that a cage and imprisonment was part of the problem. Fae's given her a way out…without danger to the rest of us. She knows Zara will be calmer and easier to deal with outdoors and relatively free."

Mark spoke aloud without meaning to. "She's meeting her half way. For trust."

By the time Emrys came skidding back into the room with the doctor, Elphaba was nestled against Fiyero's chest sleeping heavily and Maureen was reading and re-reading the parchment over and over. Mark and Joanne looked to each other in confusion, disbelief and in utter awe of the witch sleeping unguardedly before them. True power is wisdom, Joanne knew. This lady had both in spades!

After checking her carefully, the doctor told Fiyero that his wife was simply sleeping…exhausted, but sleeping. They discovered later that after finishing the needed spell, Elphaba had stretched out on the rug and without meaning to, fell asleep. With rest and food, she would be strong enough to awaken Zara. Emrys' cook brought the next tray to Elphaba herself. When she entered the bedroom she took in the sleeping Princess and Prince Fiyero in a chair near the bed. He rose when he saw her and jumped up to helpfully grab the heavy laden tray from her.

"Thank you." She kept her voice low and wore a smile. "You're just like the King, you have perfect manners."

Fiyero laughed ever so softly. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have stood a chance with that lady sleeping over there! No matter what people have said about her…what they don't know is that Elphaba has standards. High ones. The ones she sets for herself are even higher. I always thought she was worth anything, even when she didn't think she was. They'd be surprised at my Fae's soft heart."

The woman smiled up at him, patting his arm soothingly. "Not all of us. Some of us see your Lady's heart and soul. Now, tired she may be, but I want you to eat what I brought for _you, _then I want you to wake up your Lady and give her some of the broth that's there. I know she doesn't eat meat so I came up with this recipe. She needs building up! The vegetables and spices in that broth will help with that. Now, she may not want to wake up to eat, but insist! She'll heal all the faster."

Fiyero was truly touched. Fae would want to thank her when she awoke but for now… "I can't thank you enough…for taking care of Fae and me."

"Yes you can. Eat the stew and fresh baked bread I brought you! Do that first. If either of you needs anything else; just send for me. I'll come myself. Go on now! Eat!"

Fiyero ate, and when he was finished awakened Elphaba.

"Come on, my Fae. You need something to eat…or drink as the case may be. Fae, wake up, love." It took some doing on his part but finally Elphaba awoke enough to understand. "If you drink some broth, Fae, I'll let you go back to sleep. Come on."

Finally, she opened her eyes wearily and let Fiyero spoon feed her some of the broth and he crooned to her softly as he did.

"Mag made this for you especially. She wanted to build you back up. She knows you refuse to eat meat so she created this. It's all vegetables and spices and herbs, Fae. Is it good? It certainly smells like it is!"

He guessed it must have been because rather than stop to answer, she simply nodded between mouthfuls. In no time, the bowl was empty and as he set it down, he heard her yawn again.

"Thank you, Yero. Will you thank Mag for me? I'll thank her later…but now…."

It was with another yawn that Elphaba drifted off to sleep again. This sleep, Yero noted later, was sounder, deeper and easier. He sighed, knowing the healing had begun. Mag came for the tray herself some time after. She was more than ready to hand the prince his head if the food had gone uneaten again. She noted the way Elphaba slept and checked to see what was left on the tray. She smiled broadly when she saw it was completely empty.

"That's what I like to see!"

The prince smiled at her. "She wanted me to thank you, Mag. You can expect her to do it herself later, but she loved the broth and the fact that you made it just for her. By the way, your stew was amazing too. It took all my strength not to lick the bowl! Thank you."

Mag was wearing a self-satisfied smile when she left the room, and it was not long after that a servant came again, bearing another bowl of stew for the prince. She knocked softly and her voice was barely a whisper.

"Mag sent this for you, Sir. She said you were to follow the Princess' example. She also warned me to be as silent as the grave, or she'd dig one for _me_." The maid wore a smile as she said this though. She knew Mag was really a good soul who wouldn't harm a fly.

"I'll be sure to tell Mag you came and went with barely a sound and that the Princess didn't even move in her sleep. Thank you." After checking on his wife, Fiyero set to work on Mag's stew. All the while, he kept a close eye on the beautiful woman who was sleeping peacefully. He knew that somewhere deep within her mind, Elphaba was preparing for battle.

That battle began two days later. Before she began she set ground rules for everyone in the palace.

"I'm going to force her into confronting me. The field I create around her will stop her from harming anyone; still, best not to antagonize her. The fewer humans she sees…well, let's just say it could make my job a lot easier."

When the time came, she made her way down to the under-chambers of the palace. When she entered Zara's chamber, she left the door ajar behind her. Emrys had gone to great pains to make this chamber "comfortable". It had a high set window that let in light and the room contained potted foliage of all sizes. Rushes on the chamber floor gave the appearance of a forest floor carpeted in sweet smelling grasses. All in all, it was a comforting place…at least for Elphaba. She doubted that Zara would feel the same. A cage is a cage after all, and for that reason…the door was open. This would require faith on both their parts.

Summoning up all her strength of purpose and will, Elphaba cast the spell she had improvised. Her first hint it was working was when Zara began to stretch and stir. The Witch of the West could feel the anticipation making her nerves tingle. She knelt down before the Lioness, separated by only several feet. Then she waited. The next move would have to be Zara's.

Zara stirred from her sleep, stretching her muscles and claws as she awoke. The forest was sweet smelling this morning! Then slowly, she remembered the Witch. _She had been before her in the clearing! The children! _With reflexes unslowed by sleep, the Lioness jumped to her feet and looked about. Amazingly, the Witch knelt before her seemingly undisturbed. _A cage! She was in a cell or cage!_ _Damn the Witch! _As she prepared to leap and slaughter the green woman, she heard her speak urgently.

"You're in a protective shell. Don't…" That was as far as she got before Zara leapt.

Her eyes were fixed on the Witch's throat and she flew…and bounced off an invisible wall.

"…jump." Elphaba finished. Zara was furious to see that Elphaba had not even moved. When she rose to her feet again she glared at the Witch who continued, "I'm sorry. I did try to warn you. You're in the palace of Burzee. King Emrys has tried to make you as comfortable as possible under the circumstances."

Zara was furious; still the Witch remained calm. "What did you do to me!?"

Elphaba looked in her eyes and answered easily. "We used a spell. It simulates sleep. That way you were safe," She took a long meaningful pause. Never looking away from Zara's glare, Elphaba matched it with her own and spoke softly.

"And so were Elfie and Emaurie. You remember them? The two _children _you kidnapped and terrorized? How could you?! I realize that you have suffered more than any being should suffer, but stooping to kidnapping and using young children to gain your objective? It's so…so…" Elphaba seemed to be searching for a parallel, so Zara supplied one.

"Human?!" She spit it out as if it were a curse. What happened next stunned the Lioness so much she found herself sitting down in the rushes in amazement.

"Yes! Human, exactly! I would never have believed an Animal capable of such cruelty, but you've taught me a lesson! I never thought I'd see the day when I was glad Doctor Dillamond had passed away! If he knew that an Animal was responsible for terrorizing my child or any child, it would have broken his heart and his faith in Animals, I believe."

Zara was confused. She had caught the pained, more than wistful look on the Witch's face when she mentioned this man. "Why should I care or be interested in the happiness of some human? What is he to me?"

Zara saw the Witch anger now. _Interesting! _

"No human! A fellow Animal! Doctor Dillamond was one of my professors at Shiz University. He was also a Goat…a very wise, very intelligent Goat. He taught me more in my time with him than any other professor did in twice the time! He paid for his brilliance and heart too! He was removed from his position and locked in a cage like you were. They stole his brilliant, amazing force of will and his voice! Damn the Wizard!"

Zara had never seen a human, green or any color, so pained and then angered by the treatment of an Animal. She saw tears in the Witch's eyes, tears she swiftly rubbed away.

"When I broke back into the Wizard's Palace to free the Monkeys I was caught. I almost bartered my soul to the fiend until I accidentally found Doctor Dillamond. He was afraid and even backed away from me! They stole his amazing voice and he could only bleat! Later, he escaped into the Palace. I found out the Gale Force murdered him. I promised myself I would never be the Gale Force. I swore I would never be the Wizard! I always held Doctor Dillamond up as my model. He would never have believed an Animal capable of terrorizing my daughter and niece."

Zara found herself on the verge of feeling for the Witch. She remembered her Cubs and knew the horror of a mother's fear. "For human children, I must admit, they were brave. I was surprised."

Zara saw the Witch's expression twist from pained to angered. "Braver than you know! In your zeal to attain my daughter, you never thought about which was which. Just like most humans do, you see color first. You looked at Emaurie and _assumed _she was my child. I love her as if she was my own, but _Emaurie _is my niece! _Elfie _is _my _daughter."

Zara took this in and at first thought it was a trick but could see the truth in the Witch's eyes.

" But the green one, Emaurie, she knew who I wanted before I took them that day! She knew I wanted _your_ daughter! She could have fled!"

"And left her cousin to Oz knows what fate? _Never!!_ You don't know how strong they are." The Witch looked proud.

"But the other one…Elfie? She could have fled when I grabbed her cousin that day."

"At Grale's grave. No, Elfie would no sooner desert Emmy, than Emmy would Elfie."

Zara thought about all that had transpired and remembered threatening to eat this Elfie should food become scarce. Still she had remained faithful to her cousin and her cousin to her, just as she herself had always hoped her Cubs would be. She questioned now. "Who is this Grale? Why is he so honored that they went alone to his grave?" She watched the Witch first flinch in pain, and then smile gently, almost proudly.

"Grale? He was no politician or even human. Grale was the Flying Monkey you slaughtered. He was devoted to the girls and they to him. He was loving, he used to fly over their cradles; and he was noble! His scar came to be when he was protecting _me_ from an axe. You grabbed them at his grave because we were sending them to safety and they wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to him. Even as he died, Grale warned us who you were after. It was bad enough that you killed him, but to desecrate his grave by threatening the girls he loved so…it's appalling no matter what you've been through!

"Now, this place, this spell, you'll notice that the door to the hallway is open. There's no need to lock it. The spell I conjured protects _any _living thing from an attack. It also limits you to the palace grounds. The gardens here are lovely. If you're more comfortable there than here, Emrys has no objections. The girls are safely away. You cannot reach them now. I would like to help you though."

"Like you did when my family was being slaughtered and torn apart? No thank you! 'The Witch believes in Animals', they all said. 'The Witch fights for Animals' rights', they said. Well when the time came, I did see you! I did beg for your help and you ignored me."

The Witch threw her hands up to her hips and rested them there. "Have you ever been on a flying broom? The wind is deafening! We used our magic…a mirror, and saw what happened to you and your family. We also saw you calling for help. At the time, I was escaping from the same forces that you were. I'm not trying to excuse anything. I simply never heard or saw you. It's as simple as that. I'd like to help you now though. All of us would. The Wizard and his henchmen and laws are gone. Glinda's seen to that. You know Glinda too. It was her fiancé you murdered. The pain she endured was enormous; still she wants to help as well. Emrys and his wife, my sister, Maureen too. You only have to open yourself up to accept it."

She got to her feet and stretched her back. "I'll leave the door open and you can stay here or wander…as you wish. If you let me know when you're hungry, I'll bring you food."

"Why don't I just have what you're having?" Zara was trying to put the Witch on the spot. It failed.

"You're certainly welcome to, but I doubt you'd enjoy it much. I'm a vegetarian."

Zara looked suspicious. "Why?"

The Witch shrugged her shoulders and answered evenly, "I could never be sure the meat wasn't from an Animal. I decided when I was young that the sacrifice was more than worth it."

While Zara took this all in, the Witch headed for the door, her back fully exposed to her.

"Witch, I'll follow you up and out into the garden." Zara watched her nod easily, then continue, stopping just short of the door.

"Elphaba."

"What?"

"My _name, _it's Elphaba. My parents may have done many things to misshape me, but naming me Witch wasn't one of them. Thank Oz!"

With that, they left the under-chambers and Elphaba showed Zara where the door to the gardens was. She didn't follow, Zara noted. Perhaps she didn't need to; she'd left enough of herself with Zara to give her a lot to think of as she explored the place she was now calling home.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked or Rent.**

The days passed and everyone got used to seeing the Lioness, Zara, and Elphaba moving about the palace grounds. Many of them were still frightened of her and everyone kept their distance; still they couldn't help but watch the two enemies square off in deep discussions. Even Maureen and Glinda gave her more than a little space. Glinda in particular wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. Seeing Zara brought back too many painful memories and dreams of what might have been with her beloved Gorrian.

For her part, Zara found the whole ordeal both irritating and more than annoying. She preferred the palace grounds to the confines of the palace itself and spent most of her time outside. No matter how comfortable the under chamber had been made for her, it still felt too much like the cage that had cost her so much…even with the door left constantly open. Then there was the witch.

Elphaba had made it clear that the spell on her would remain in place until they had come to some sort of understanding. She had to hand it to the Witch; she had thought her revenge out and was exacting it in outrageous ways. The spell that contained her allowed her seeming freedom, yet she could not leave the palace grounds or feed normally. Someone had to bring her meat to her. In this way, she was embarrassingly dependant on the whims of the humans around her. Oh, the Witch had been clever, but she had also been firm in that Zara be allowed freedom and kept healthy. The Witch would also spend time each day trying to draw Zara into conversation. She was unfailingly polite and reasonable…almost to the point of Zara's distraction. Still, she tried to draw her out. It became something of a daily bantering match. It was a match Zara was determined to win.

She tried to annoy the Witch in small ways at first. She made it difficult to be found, she refused to talk…small things. Nothing worked until one day when they were deep in discussion, Zara's food arrived. The servant set it down before her and Zara launched into the raw meat with gusto, splashing the Witch's dark skirts with the blood. The Witch turned even greener, if that was possible, and flew towards the palace with her skirts flying behind her. Zara laughed aloud. Now she knew how to shut the woman up! She was feeling quite self-satisfied, when she heard a soft, yet steady voice address her.

"_That_ was uncalled for." Zara spun to see the King of Burzee step from a behind nearby tree. He moved toward her steadily and unconcerned for his safety. When she met his calm gaze with a glare he continued.

"Elphaba refuses to eat meat of any kind...raw or cooked. It's a sore point with her. She saw too many Animal abuses and will never trust the source again. Here in Burzee, Animals and humans are equal under our laws, but in Oz… She's lost Animal friends and mentors to the Wizard's cruelty. Splashing her with that blood was cruel and far beneath you. You might as well have been splashing her with the blood of one of her friends."

Zara sensed no fear or uncomfort in this man. He sat upon the boulder that Elphaba had just vacated. His countenance and body language were clear…Emrys was as easy around her as he would be a common housecat. "Oh, I'm not worried about my health, if that's what you're thinking." It was as if he could read her mind! "I trust my sister-in-law implicitly. If she says we're safe, we're safe. She's too smart to be wrong, and far too honorable to lie."

"Well, at least now I know how to get rid of her though!" The Lioness watched the man shake his head sadly.

"I wouldn't be so anxious to be rid of _her_, if I were you. There are many across this kingdom and Oz that would have preferred your immediate death for the things you've done. It was Elphaba who insisted that reason prevail. She could have let them kill you, or simply used her magic to kill you herself; but that is not her way. Even after you murdered her best friend's fiancé…even after you murdered Grale…even after you kidnapped her daughter and niece…even after you threatened to _eat _her daughter, Elfie! After all of that, she still wanted to hear your side, to find the cause of your pain. Elphaba's smart enough to know that actions like yours are seated in pain somewhere. If I were in your place, _she_ is _not_ the person I would be anxious to chase away or rid myself of."

"You're not though! In my place, that is… You have no idea what I've been through!"

The king looked sad yet somehow sympathetic. "But I do; we all do. Elphaba's magic again. Along with my wife's. No one was more horrified than Elphaba!" The king stood slowly and adjusted his tunic but kept her eye. "I'd at least take the time to find out why. But that's only my view. Good day." With the utmost politeness, the king bowed from the waist and walked away slowly. Watching him go, Zara realized she had lost her appetite…for the raw meat and her current mode of vengeance.

It was several days later and then, Zara was walking past the lake that sat on the palace grounds. By nature, Zara was quiet and by nature she could move undetected when she chose. She did so now but was startled when a human voice spoke up quite near her. Its possessor had gone previously undetected, causing Zara to spin and ready for attack, yet the one who spoke did not even look up at her. She sounded weary.

"He would have helped you, you know."

Zara found herself staring at the new ruler of Oz, Glinda the Good. Glinda, however, was looking into the lake, her eyes never met Zara's in fact, and she kept staring into the lake; her face anything but the carefree one she wore in Oz. She looked perfect…just…so very sad and lost. When Glinda sensed Zara nearby, she paused she continued.

"Gorrian…he would have helped you, you know. He did in fact. It was Gorrian that helped me draft all the changes to the Ozian laws the Wizard had implemented. I wanted the Animal banns dropped and gone. It had to be legal and foolproof though, you see. Gorrian was brilliant! I would have muddled it all up…but Gorrian? Gorrian knew what we needed to do and he knew how to get it done…done so that nothing could be _undone_ ever again! He was an Ambassador. He was at the palace as often as he was because I needed his help to get that done. If he hadn't been there…if I had been smart enough to do it on my own…he'd be here. If he hadn't fallen in love with me, Gorrian would be alive."

In all honesty, Zara did not know what to say. For the first time in a long time she had no sharp reply, no acerbic comment and she felt no desire to cut this woman deeper than she had been cut already. She knew the pain this human seemed to be feeling. The loss of the one…the only one you will ever love _and _the realization that you were the one responsible for his death…at least in part.

"It wasn't your fault. I know this pain of yours, and it's misplaced. _You _did not kill your Gorrian. I did. You may have loved him and he loved you, but his blood is not upon you. It stains _me._ I knew nothing of these new laws. I only knew that the way to attack the Witch was through those she loves. She has precious few of those. The information given to me was that you and she were…are friends." Zara felt herself loosening up to this human for some unknown reason. "You should know, I came for _you_. I wanted her to hear of _your _death. Your Gorrian…he…happened upon my path first. I'm not sure if he knew why I was there, but he did choose to block my way to you anyway."

Glinda sat by the lake, looking at the water, taking it all in, never making a sound, still never looking at Zara. Her tears were silent. Gorrian had died to protect _her_. All her life, Glinda had dreamt of being loved wholly, completely, selflessly…the way Elphie was loved by Fiyero. She had known that Gorrian truly loved her, but until now she had not known the scope of that love. Emmy had been right. His last thoughts were of her and her safety. He wanted her to know that he had loved her beyond this life…and into the next. Slowly, Glinda began to smile softly.

Zara began to fear for this Glinda's sanity. She had just told her that she had planned to murder _her_, and she was smiling! She had told her that her lover's death was unneeded and she was smiling! It somehow shook her to the core, but not as much as Glinda's next words to her did.

"Thank you for telling me that. You may never know how much I'll treasure what you've just told me."

Zara watched her carefully.

"Let me understand, I tell you I was planning your death; that your Gorrian died in your place and you _thank me?!_ I don't understand."

For the first time Glinda looked Zara in the eyes. Her smile was still sad but soft and the tears still coursed unchecked down her cheeks.

"Have you never felt that kind of love, Zara? You must have! We saw you and your mate in the mirror. Your life before… Knowing you were trying to kill _me_ means very little to me. But all my life I dreamed of a love where I was his reason for knowing the very meaning of the word 'love' and until you told me that just now, I couldn't be sure that I had. I had a suspicion. Emaurie had a portent, you see. She witnessed your murder of my Gorrian. It terrified her! She's only four years old, after all; but then she relived it again with Elphie's help. She wanted to help so very much, you see. Emmy was sure that he wanted to warn me…and to see that she let me know how very much he loved me."

Glinda sighed deeply and rose. "Thank you, Zara. What you told me may have to carry me the rest of my life, but knowing it…well, knowing it will make it easier. I have to tell Elphie. Excuse me."

With that, Glinda seemed to slowly float across the lawn. She was going the wrong way and Zara, while amazed, felt obliged to correct her.

"The palace is the other way, you know?"

Glinda stopped and shook her head. "Thank you. I'm so _bad _at directions!" Then she was gone.

Zara was steadily growing unsure. Her compatriots had assured her that the Witch was evil, evil incarnate. She had added her own memories to the knowledge they had shared with her and had been sure of the Witch's backstabbing and cunning cruelty. Yet here…here she saw a different human. In a land where both Animal and human were valued equally, the woman was beloved! She saw signs of it over and over. She was beloved and respected. Zara found that day by day she grew more and more unsure of what she did know.

There was the fact that the Witch treated her with the utmost respect and unswerving patience, no matter what Zara flung at her. There was the day that a winged-Horse arrived at the palace. He was apparently a general of some sort. Zara, watching from a distance, had been amazed to see both the Witch and the Horse bow to each other formally. The Witch's curtsy was deep and flowing...and thoroughly genuine. When she rose, however, they looked at each other with meaning and the Witch had rushed forward to embrace the winged Horse…an embrace the Horse relished. They were, it seemed fellow warriors who held each other in the highest regard. They spoke of destroying Morrible. Madame Morrible! It was they who had destroyed the she-devil?!

Then there was the night that she was pacing the outer gardens unable to sleep, and happened upon her scent. Following it, she found _them_. The Witch and her mate, Prince Fiyero. Zara watched them, concealed in the shadows, curiously. They walked slowly and were never apart physically in some way for more than a moment. As they walked, they held hands, and her mate's other hand would stray to her hair or cheek. At times, the Witch's head would rest upon his arm and shoulder, and she could see her breathe in his scent as if it were an intoxicating perfume. In the Witch's soft words and answers to him was a sultry laugh and tone that Zara heard her use _nowhere_ but with this man! Suddenly, the Prince pulled her to a halt and into a tightly passionate embrace. His lips assaulted hers and she moaned back with unspoken wanting, bending into his body with relish.

From her place in the shadows Zara remembered feeling that wanted…feeling that cherished. She watched them, unable to draw back, as the Prince swept a hand slowly up her back, into her hair, and with one movement caused her hair to fall like a black waterfall. The lover in Zara was beyond caught up in the moment. She knew how this Witch felt, she knew what her husband was making her desire…and she remembered how wonderful it felt.

"Mmmm…Yero…please…" The Witch ran her hand through her mate's hair slowly, sensually.

"Yes, my Fae! My precious, precious Fae! This time let _me_ bewitch you." Then he lifted her in his arms and Zara watched him carry his wife to the nearby gazebo.

Zara found she couldn't move from the shadows, and also couldn't bring herself _not_ to listen. She closed her eyes and just listened to the music they made together. They filled the corner of the gardens with the sounds of their lovemaking. Each time she was satisfied, her Prince gave her more, brought her higher until the sounds she made were unintelligible…except to him. Finally, her cries mingled with his, filled the gardens and Zara, with her eyes closed remembered.

It was sometime later that she watched as the Prince carried his sleeping wife from the gazebo…cradling her gently in his arms. He paused at the path junction near her hiding space unknowingly. Zara watched him look at her sleeping form with enough passion and gentle, complete love to make her catch her breath. She heard him croon to his sleeping wife lovingly.

"My beautiful, precious Fae! You feel for _everyone_…their happiness _and_ their pain, and you fight for them all." He bent and kissed her gently, causing her to mumble and curl into his arms even more. Zara saw him smile down at her in the moonlight.

"Ssh, love! I'm here. I'll always be right here…between you and the world if need be. You know that. It's time to let me feel for _you_. You've been feeling Zara's pain now too. Tonight, sleep peacefully, my Fae. Sleep and dream of us, love. "

Then he moved off towards the palace, disappearing behind the trees. Zara watched the Prince as he moved, ever so carefully so he would not wake his sleeping wife. This "wicked" Witch…she was loved, loved beyond reason! This human who loved her did not see her color as so many others did. He saw her soul. He cherished her heart. _What was it the Prince had said to his sleeping wife? 'You've been feeling Zara's pain now too.' _Had she? If she was the creature her compatriots had described, why would she take on and feel her pain? Those thoughts kept Zara up most of the night.

It was just dawn and the world looked and smelled new when Zara awoke. As she began to stretch, she caught a whiff of an all too familiar scent. It was the woman's own unique scent mixed with the smell of the Prince and poppies. The Witch. She caught sight of the woman, walking through the gardens slowly; stopping near the herb bed to harvest several bunches and then move on. Next she stopped near a bed of poppies, and gathered a sheath, tucking them into the basket she carried over her arm. Before she moved away,

Zara watched her look around to see that no one observed, and she carefully stepped into the bed of flowers. Once there, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, smiling like a naughty child. After a second or two, she carefully stepped out of the flowerbed and stretched. Zara noted it, and remembered the Witch's activities of the night before.

Then she moved out of the garden…out of the garden and into the burial area that served this family. Zara watched her carefully place the basket on the ground but remove the poppies. Slowly, reverently, the woman moved to one of the plots and gently laid the poppies near the stone. She knelt as she did so and then ran her fingers through the engraving on the marker. She touched it with the fingers of a mother, gentle, light, and loving. She heard her murmur only five words the whole time, "Oh Grale! We miss you…"

After a few moments, she stood and backed away from the marker. It struck Zara as if the woman before her could not bear to turn her back on the friend she had been separated from. A shot of self-loathing flew through her like an arrow and was gone. Zara followed at a safe distance as this woman walked around the garden area and moved toward the front paths. As The Witch rounded the side of the palace and was near the front of the building, a shape in the air apparently caught her eye. She stopped dead in her tracks and as the shape grew closer, the Witch gasped loudly.

"No! No! Oz, no!"

The carefully tended basket and sheers were thrown to the ground and forgotten as the Witch fairly flew towards the figure preparing to land on the grass in front of her. Upon closer inspection, Zara saw that it was another flying Monkey. _Why did this upset the Witch so?_

"Chistery! Chistery! The girls…" He lit near her and although winded, he answered quickly.

"Are safe, Elphaba! Your Chistery would never leave them if they were in danger! This Elphaba knows!"

At his words the Witch sank to the ground and pulled him toward her, holding him as if to assure herself that he was real. With the woman's eyes closed and pressed against the Monkey's chest, it was _he_ who soothed _her_. Zara watched him pat her back almost lovingly. _Wait! Lovingly?_ Finally, her voice returned.

"But then Chis, why…"

The Monkey shook his head and looked at her as if she were almost foolish.

"Chistery is here to see that his _Elphaba_ is safe too! Our Elfie and Emmy are safe. But your Chistery worried… about you! The others are there. I will not leave my Elphaba!"

The woman looked into his eyes and took his outstretched hand. A look passed between them that Zara saw. _It couldn't be? She loved this Animal?! Loved him as a friend! _It was at that moment that the winds shifted. Zara knew in a flash that now _she _was upwind.

At the same clock-tick, the Monkey's head shot up and was aware of her presence. As Zara stepped slowly out of the shadows, the Monkey rose into the air with a screech and a flap of wings, hissing and placing his small body between her and the Witch. He was no match for her, yet he was ready to try…ready to die to protect this woman!

Chistery's movements had caught the Witch by surprise and while she lost her balance, coming to rest on her hindquarters, she reacted instinctively Zara saw. She clutched his hand even tighter and with all her strength spun his flying body behind and up above her.

"Chis! Fly to Yero! Go!" Catching his balance in midair, Chistery flew…and landed in front of 'his Elphaba'.

From across the lawn Fiyero saw what was happening. It was no surprise to him. Chistery and his Fae would protect each other to the death. Neither one would desert the other one. He yelled to her now as he ran to them.

"Fae! The spell, Fae! She can't hurt you!"

He watched as his wife remembered that both she and Chistery were safe. Her body visibly relaxed and she slumped to the lawn.

"Chistery! She can't attack us! We're safe."

Chistery was not deterred. This creature had killed Grale and Gorrian, frightened and kidnapped Elfie and Emmy…and hated his Elphaba! He would have clawed at her but was stopped by his friend. Her voice was calm, easy.

"We're safe, Chis…_I'm_ safe." He lit near her now and captured her hand in his again. As Chistery let out a breath, Fiyero was there. He was there and helping Elphaba to her feet. Zara had yet to move again. She looked at this woman with new eyes now.

"You protected him…"

Elphaba nodded and gently squeezed Chistery's paw. "We protect each other. We're a family."

Zara understood now. All that she had seen, all that she had heard had prepared her for this moment. This Witch was not wicked! She was loved, respected, and held in high regard. She treated Animal and human the same…with a deep seated respect for life and she had honor! She would have died to protect the Monkey…and he , her. Indeed, he came back to check on her safety. No one as evil as she had been led to believe could instill such fierce devotion.

Even now, the Monkey was still eyeing her with suspicion, ready to leap to this woman's defense if need be. She watched now as the Prince held her beneath his arm protectively as they made their way slowly back to the palace. This Chistery flew over and recovered her basket and shears as they went. Zara felt an ice cold band around her heart snap open and for the first time in many, many months, she was able to see straight and breathe deeply. She had released the hate held within her for so long. She used one of those deep breaths now.

"Witch!" It was almost second nature at this point…but it was wrong. Zara tried again.

"Elphaba!"

At once, the woman spun and looked at her hopefully. "Yes?" 

_Tell her the rest! _A voice said, so she began.

"You have more enemies than you know! There are others that hate you…hate you far more than I did." Elphaba noted the past tense and came back toward her now hopefully, waiting.

"There are others that would kill you…you and your family! Fear is a dangerous thing…and they fear you, Elphaba! They fear you and time has seasoned that fear, turning it to hate. Be careful!"

"Will you help us? Will you tell us what you know?"

Zara nodded. "Yes, I'll help you all I can. I owe you at least that much. I think I know now that you would have saved my family if you could have…just as you did with your friend. The others though…they won't care. The time they have hated has turned their hearts to stone. You will need strength to fight them." She turned to Chistery. "No offense to you, Monkey. You're courageous, but this will require a killer's instincts, and that I have. Will you hear me out and then decide, Elphaba?"

It amazed her to see the light in the woman's eyes. "We will! Thank you, Zara. Why don't you join us in Emrys' sitting room? I promise, The door will be open."

"Very well, it may take time for me to be comfortable indoors; but I'll try."

With that, she joined them; pausing only as she trembled going through the doorway. It was then that she felt Elphaba's hand rest gently, but surely on her back. It was a sign of understanding…and trust and compassion. It was time to build, Zara knew.


End file.
